HURT
by Aries fanfiction
Summary: tidak adalagi kebencian yang tersisa antara naruto dan gaara. tapi kedekatan keduanya membuat sasuke marah, hingga perlahan dirinya mulai lepas kontrol atas perasaan cintanya untuk sang adik (naruto).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**FF : Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Warning **

**Lemon, Boys Love**

**cerita ini hanya fiktif dengan meminjam beberapa chara dalam anime/manga Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto sensei. maaf jika tulisan ini masih acak-acakan karna saya bukanlah seorang penulis yang profesional tapi, ingin terus belajar untuk menjadi penulis prefesional. cerita ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk para fudanshi dan fujoshi. jika kalian bukan kategori tersebut, mohon jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca cerita ini. sekian dan terimakasih.****

* * *

character in story:

uchiha naruto: 16 thn

uchiha sasuke: 18 thn

sabaku gaara: 18 thn

* * *

_**Mansion uchiha**_

BRUK

Ruang makan yang awalnya sepi berubah gaduh saat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan tiga garis tipis yang menghiasi kedua pipinya terjatuh karna kecerobohannya sendiri.

"ittai..." rintihnya sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kanannya yang terasa sakit. sepertinya kaki kanannya terkilir karna insiden tadi

"kapan kau akan berhenti bersikap bodoh seperti itu naruto. Ingat, kau adalah seorang uchiha" ucap uchiha fugaku yang tidak lain adalah kepala keluarga di rumah itu. Tanpa memandang kepada uchiha bungsu itu, fugaku melanjutkan kembali menyantap sarapannya yang tadi terhenti karna ulah anak angkatnya itu. ya, uchiha naruto adalah seorang anak angkat.

"gomen, otou-san" naruto menunduk, mencoba menentralisir rasa sakit di hatinya.

"sasuke, jangan lupa dengan perkaataan ayah tadi. Kau mengerti"

"Hn" jawab pemuda bersurai reven yang duduk di sisi kiri meja makan. Sesekali manik hitam miliknya memperhatikan naruto yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Ia bisa menangkap ekpresi kesakitan dari wajah adiknya itu.

Uchiha fugaku segera menyudahi sarapannya lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan makan. Tapi sang anak bungsu segera memanggilnya

"otou-san, apakah hari minggu otou-san sibuk? Sekolahku akan mengadakan pameran lukisan. Lukisanku akan jadi salah satu lukisan yang akan dipajang di pameran tersebut. Aku ingin otousan melihat luki- "

"kau bisa mengajak iruka" untuk kesekian kalinya naruto harus menelan kekecewaan atas penolakan sang ayah dan memandang nanar pada punggung tegap yang semakin menjauh itu.

Harusnya ia bisa belajar dari pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan sampai terus mengulang kesalahan yang sama puluhan kali, tidak...lebih tepatnya ratusan kali. Ajakannya selalu ditolak oleh sang ayah dan berakhir dengan iruka, kepala pelayan keluarga uchiha yang akan menggantikan posisi sang ayah untuk berada disisinya.

Atau karna statusnya yang hanya seorang anak angkat yang membuatnya berbeda di mata sang ayah. Tidak, bukan karna itu. Dulu ayahnya itu juga menyayanginya sama seperti kakak laki-lakinya, uchiha sasuke. Tapi kasih sayang kepala keluarga uchiha itu lenyap setelah kejadian yang menimpa keluarga itu 7 tahun yang lalu.

"mmm sasuke-nii, apa pagi ini aku boleh menumpang mobilmu? Aku takut terlambat tiba disekolah dengan keadaan kaki seperti ini" naruto menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap sasuke

sejujurnya hubungan mereka tak begitu akrab sejak awal naruto menginjakan kaki di mansion uchiha tersebut. Entah apa kesalahan yang telah naruto perbuat hingga sasuke terus bersikap dingin kepadanya. Mungkin anak tunggal keluarga uchiha itu tak suka saat kedua orang tuanya mengangkat naruto dan menjadikan pemuda pirang itu bagian dalam keluarga uchiha.

"cepat selesaikan sarapanmu, aku akan menunggu di mobil" sasuke segera mengenakan tas selempangnya lalu pegi meninggalkan naruto yang terlihat shock mendengar jawaban sasuke. Sebenarnya ia tak banyak berharap sasuke akan memberikannya tumpangan kesekolah. Meski mereka satu sekolah tapi selama ini ia selalu pergi ke sekolah dengan kendaraan umum atau dijemput sesekali oleh kiba, sahabatnya.

_**Konoha internasional high school**_

Mobil sport hitam milik sasuke memasuki perkarangan sekolah mewah konoha internasional. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya.

"arigatou nii-san" naruto terlihat bahagia saat mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya kepada sasuke.

"Hn"

"sampai ketemu di rumah sasuke-nii, aku pergi dulu" setelah pamit, naruto segera turun dari mobil.

Sasuke terus memperhatikan jalan adiknya yang sedikit pincang karna kaki kirinya yang terluka itu

"baka otouto" gumamnya, lalu segera turun.

"ehh...a—apa yang sasuke-nii lakukan?" tanya naruto kaget karna sasuke sudah ada di hadapannya dengan posisi berjongkok membelakanginya.

"naik kepunggungku. Aku akan mengantarmu ke kelas"

"ta—tapi..."

"cepatlah dobe"

Naruto pasrah mengikuti perintah nii-sannya itu. ia tak ingin mengambil resiko buruk jika tak menuruti perkataan sasuke. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher sasuke dan mulai menyandarkan beban tubuhnya di punggung sasuke.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah, naruto terus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah menahan malu di punggung sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, setiap pasang mata siswa yang mereka lewati bagai ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.

"nii-san, a-ku turun disini saja ya. Kelasku juga sudah dekat kok"

"tidak"

"ta—pi aku risih dengan tatapan mereka semua. Apalagi para fans girl mu. Mereka seperti akan membunuhku hidup-hidup"

"kau berani menentangku naruto?!"

"tidak, bukan seperti itu maksudku nii-san"

"kalau begitu kau diam saja. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Lagian apa yang kau cemaskan. Seluruh sekolah juga tau kalau kita ini cuma kakak adik"

DEG

"hmm, kau benar. Kita cuma kakak adik" ujarnya lirih.

'maafkan aku nii-san. Maafkan aku karna telah lancang mencintaimu. Kau pasti jijik padaku kalau tahu bahwa aku yang seorang laki-laki berani-beraninya menyukai mu' batin naruto sedih. Ingin menangis rasanya saat ia tau kalau cintanya pada sasuke tak akan pernah mendapat akhir yang indah. Bagaimana mungkin bisa menjadi akhir yang indah jika awal untuk mengungkapkan perasaan itu saja tak akan pernah bisa.

"sasuke-nii"

"Hn"

"gomen"

Keduanya diam. Tak satupun berniat memulai pembicaraan. Bahkan kini mereka sudah berada di depan pintu kelas naruto. Sasuke sedikit membungkuk, mencoba merendahkan tubuhnya agar naruto bisa turun dari gendongannya

"ada apa?" tanya sasuke langsung ke inti.

"tidak ada apa-apa" naruto mencoba tersenyum. Ia tak ingin sasuke tau bagaimana sakitnya perasaannya saat ini. Bahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang jauh lebih sakit dari pada saat ia diabaikan oleh sang ayah

"jangan membohongiku. aku tau kau hanya memaksakan senyumanmu itu"

"aku baru ingat kalau aku belum mengerjakan pr dari asuma sensei. Aku masuk ke kelas dulu sasuke-nii"

mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sasuke tahu itu. tapi ia hanya diam saat naruto segera masuk ke kelasnya dan segera menutup pintu kelas tersebut

"ohayou nar-" perkataan kiba terhenti saat melihat keadaan naruto yang berjalan pincang ke arah mejanya.

"kakimu kenapa naruto?"

"tadi pagi aku sedikit mengalami kecelakaan kecil di rumah" naruto meletakkan tasnya di atas meja samping kiba dan segera duduk di bangkunya.

"tadi aku lihat kau di antar sasuke senpai"

Naruto bungkam, lalu membenamkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja. Jauh didalam, seluruh pertahanannya telah runtuh. Ucapan sasuke tadi yang menegaskan hubungan diantara mereka benar-benar membuatnya kembali terluka dan merasa frustasi.

Melihat keterdiaman naruto, kiba memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi mengenai sasuke. Meskipun naruto tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia menyukai sasuke kepada dirinya, tapi kiba bukan orang bodoh yang tak bisa melihat tatapan dari perasaan cinta yang dimiliki oleh naruto untuk sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi, pengertian dalam diamlah yang bisa ia berikan untuk sahabatnya itu.

Kiba melirik jam tangannya, 3 menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Ia tak ingin naruto mendapat masalah jika pemuda blonde disampingnya itu tak segera menata hatinya kembali. Jam pertama adalah mata pelajaran asuma sensei. Sensei yang selalu dengan kejamnya menyuruh muridnya keluar kelas jika dia melihat ada murid yang tak berminat untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran yang ia ajarkan. Dari pada moodnya rusak di tengah pelajaaran gara-gara ada siswa yang membuat dia emosi, mending itu murid ia binasakan lebih awal di jam pelajarannya.

"tiga menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai naru" ucap kiba dengan suara halus. Ditepuknya bahu naruto pelan

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Ketika wajahnya terangkat. Kesedihan yang terakumulasi membuat kiba tertegun. Tetapi kiba tetap tak ingin bertanya apapun.

" mau kemana?" tanya kiba saat melihat naruto yang tiba-tiba berdiri

"Aku ingin mencuci muka sebentar"

"biar kutemani" ucap kiba yang ikut berdiri dari kursinya

"tidak usah, aku ingin sendiri dulu saat ini. Maaf kalau kau harus duduk sendirian di jam pelajaran asuma sensei, kiba"

"yasudah. Kau tenangkan saja dulu pikiranmu. Nanti akan kubilang ke asuma sensei kalau kau lagi sakit di ruangan uks"

"arigatou kiba" ucap naruto tersenyum

"jangan tersenyum seperti itu bodoh. Senyumanmu itu lebih terlihat seperti air mata bagiku. Cepat pergi sana. Nanti keburu sensei masuk kelas"

Tidur tenang naruto terganggu saat telinganya menangkap suara-suara asing yang berasal entah dari mana. Ia sekarang berada di atap sekolah. Tempat itu harusnya selalu sepi karna tidak ada murid yang pernah mendatangi atap sekolah. karna merasa tempat ini aman, makanya naruto selalu kesini setiap ia ada masalah. Seperti hari ini.

Saat kedua manik secerah langit itu terbuka, naruto melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya "sial, sudah berapa jam aku tertidur" umpatnya lalu segera bangun dari posisi telentang saat ia tidur tadi.

"cih, ini benar-benar hari sial untukku" dengan cuek naruto berjalan ke arah satu-satunya pintu yang ada di atas atap gedung sekolahnya tersebut. Berusaha tak peduli dengan aksi pembully-an yang tengah dilakukan oleh senpai-senpainya terhadap seorang siswa laki-laki seangkatannya.

Sekali lihat saja naruto sudah tahu kalau masalah kali ini mengatas namakan senior dan junior. Setiap tingkatan kelas di konoha internasional high school memang tercetak jelas pada blazer hitam yang dikenakan setiap siswa. Angka romawi yang melambangkan tingkatan kelas itu terlihat jelas tepat di bagian dada sebelah kiri yang tersulam dengan benang berwarna emas. Berada tepat di bawah lambang kebanggaan sekolah swasta elit tersebut.

"berhenti kau pirang" panggil pemuda berambut panjang yang mempunyai warna rambut senada dengan naruto.

"apa ku bilang, ini memang hari sialku" gumam naruto lalu berbalik menghadap ke arah lima senpainya itu

"jangan salah paham senpai. Aku bukan bermaksud ikut campur urusan kalian. Aku hanya lebih dulu berada disini dari pada kalian"

"sepertinya aku mengenalmu" ucap teman dari pemuda berambut pirang panjang tadi

"kau benar hidan, aku juga merasa familiar dengan bocah ini" tampak pemuda beramput merah sedang berpikir. Mencoba mengingat dimana ia pernah melihat wajah naruto

"ternyata kau mempunya pemikiran yang sama denganku sasori"

"daripa mempermasalahkan itu, apaka kalian tidak sedikit kejam dengannya" tunjuk naruto pada pemuda yang tengah meringkuk dilantai dengan banyak luka lebam diwajahnya

"bagaimanapun perkelahian ini tidak adil. lima orang senpai menghabisi seorang junior. Seperti pencundang saja" naruto berjalan menghampiri pemuda yang menjadi korban kekejaman para senpainya tersebut.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari pemuda tersebut

SRET

Dengan kasar, kerah baju naruto ditarik paksa oleh pemuda berambut merah bermata ungu dengan lingkaran seperti spiral "kau, uchiha naruto bukan? Anak kelas satu. Adik dari-"

"uchiha sasuke" pemuda bersurai merah yang memiliki tato bertuliskan huruf kanji di dahinya memotong ucapan nagato

"haha...kebetulan sekali ya kalau begitu, gaara" ucap deidara menyeringai saat mengetahui indentitas naruto

"kau benar-benar dalam masalah bocah. Apa kau tau kami siapa?"

"apa peduliku mata aneh. Lepas!" maki naruto pada nagato. Ia terus meronta agar senpainya itu melepas cengkraman pada kerah kemeja putih miliknya.

"karna kau mempunya wajah yang manis, maka aku akan memberikanmu sedikit informasi. Kami adalah akatsuki. Orang-orang yang berkuasa di sekolah ini. Dan uchiha sasuke, dia adalah musuh kami sekaligus rival abadi gaara"

"gaara, tentu kau tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini bukan?" hidan semakin bersemangat melihat mangsa empuk mereka tak berdaya melawan nagato

"habisi dia" perintah pemuda yang di panggil gaara tersebut

"akhirnya kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu juga gaara. Hey uchiha, tamatlah riwayatmu" pemuda bernama sasori itu segera mendekat ke arah naruto. Di susul dengan hidan dan deidara dengan senyum iblis yang menakutkan

BUKKK

BUKKK

BUKKK

BUKKK

Tanpa mendapat perlawanan yang berarti dari naruto, keempat senpainya itu menghajar tubuhnya tanpa belas kasihan. Kesempatan untuk balas dendam kepada uchiha sasuke tak akan pernah mereka lewatkan begitu saja, walaupun pembalasan itu lewat orang yang salah. Selama masih ada hubungannya dengan sasuke, mereka akan menghancurkan tanpa tersisa.

"apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah melihat keadaan adikmu seperti itu sasuke. Membunuhku? Hahhh...aku tak sabar melihat ekspresi datar mu itu hancur. Pasti sangat menghibur" dengan senyum liciknya, gaara terus menonton ke empat temannya menghajar naruto tanpa berniat ikut ambil bagian dalam pengeroyokan uchiha tersebut. Melihat ekspresi kesakitan di wajah uchiha bungsu itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuknya

"ada apa ini?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"cih, mengganggu kesenanganku saja" dengan kesal gaara melihat orang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**FF : Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Warning **

**Lemon, Boys Love**

**cerita ini hanya fiktif dengan meminjam beberapa chara dalam anime/manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. maaf jika tulisan ini masih acak-acakan karna saya bukanlah seorang penulis yang profesional tapi, ingin terus belajar untuk menjadi penulis prefesional. cerita ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk para fudanshi dan fujoshi. jika kalian bukan kategori tersebut, mohon jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca cerita ini. sekian dan terimakasih.**

* * *

**Cerita sebelumnya:**

"ada apa ini?! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

"cih, mengganggu kesenanganku saja" dengan kesal gaara melihat orang yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

_**Ruang Kepala Sekolah**_

"jelaskan apa yang terjadi di atap sekolah tadi?" tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan papan nama bertuliskan hashirama senju di atas meja kebanggaannya

"tidak ada yang perlu di jelaskan" jawab gaara santai. Ketenangan di wajahnya benar-benar tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan aura gelap sang kepala sekolah yang sedang menahan emosinya.

Hashirama mendesah berat, merasa frustasi dengan sikap anak didiknya satu itu "aku akan mengirim surat panggilan kepada orang tua kali-"

"teman-temanku tidak ada kaitannya dengan pengeroyokan itu. aku yang memaksa mereka untuk melakukannya"

Sasori,nagato,deidara dan hidan tersentak mendengar perkataan gaara. Keempat pemuda itu menatap gaara bingung.

"benar begitu?" tanya hashirama meminta jawaban kepada empat pemuda tersebut. Tapi mereka hanya diam, tak mengerti apakah harus berkata jujur atau mengikuti skenario dadakan yang dibuat gaara

"anda menuduhku berbohong"

"baiklah" hashirama menyerah

"tapi bukan berarti mereka lolos dari hukuman. Kalian berempat akan kuhukum membersihkan gedung olah raga sepulang sekolah selama satu minggu. Dan kau gaara, aku akan mengirimkan surat panggilan orang tua kepada ayahmu. Kau juga akan kuberikan skorsing selama 3 hari. Kau mengerti?!"

"Hm" gaara segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kepala sekolah yang terus memanggil namanya

Diluar, beberapa meter dari ruang kepala sekolah, pemuda bersurai pirang sedang terlibat adu mulut dengan pria paruh baya bersurai raven.

"kenapa kau selalu membuat masalah naruto!" bentaknya pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya naruto

"tapi ini bukan karna kesalahanku tou-san. Mereka yang-"

PLAKKK

"kepala sekolah mu menelfonku karna kau terlibat perkelahian dengan para senpaimu, dan kini kau mencoba menyalahkan orang lain?! Kau membuatku kecewa naruto. Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku" ucapnya dingin. tanpa menyadari kalau kata-katanya barusan telah menyakiti si bungsu uchiha, fugaku berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah. Menjumpai pimpinan sekolah elit itu memanglah tujuannya datang ke sekolah ini.

'_Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku'_

'_Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku'_

'_Lebih baik memang hanya ada satu uchiha sebagai anakku'_

Lunglai, disandarkannya tubuhnya ke dinding. Tubuh itu meluruh disana. Bahkan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya tak ia pedulikan. Ucapan sang ayah yang menyakitkan terus terngiang di telinganya.

"apa salahku tou-san. Sampai kapan kau akan terus membenciku seperti ini" suara itu nyaris selirih embusan angin.

Sepasang manik emerald milik pemuda bersurai merah memperhatikan naruto dalam diam. Bola matanya terus mengarah pada naruto yang kini terduduk dilantai dengan kepala menunduk dalam. Kedua lututnya yang terlipat menyangga kedua lengannya dengan kesepuluh jarinya bertaut erat.

"...ra, gaara?"

Gaara tersentak saat mendapati tangan deidara berada di bahunya. Seperti orang yang kebingungan, gaara memperhatikan temannya satu persatu. Entah sejak kapan keempat temannya itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya

"kau kenapa? Melamun hmm?"

"tidak. Kita pergi"

Keempat pemuda itu hanya saling pandang tak mengerti melihat sikap aneh gaara barusan.

"hey gaara, tunggu" suara cempreng deidara menggema di sepanjang koridor, lalu ia berlari mengejar gaara yang sudah jauh berada di depannya

"selamat datang tuan muda" iruka, sang kepala pelayan uchiha menundukkan kepalanya saat menyambut kepulangan sasuke

"Hn"

"saya akan segera menyuruh maid menyiapkan makan malam untuk anda"

"tidak usah, aku sudah makan diluar tadi"

"tuan besar-"

"ayah tidak pulang. Sehabis rapat tadi dia langsung terbang ke kyoto untuk urusan bisnis" potong sasuke seakan tau apa yang ingin ditanyakan oleh iruka yang sedari tadi berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang

Fugaku memang sering melibatkan sasuke dalam rapat-rapat penting perusahaan. Kejeniusan anak nya itu selalu membuat para rekan bisnisnya berdecak kagum dan berakhir dengan penandatangan kontrak untuk proyek besar yang sangat menguntungkan perusahaan

Langkah kaki pemuda raven itu terhenti saat mendapati naruto tidur di sofa panjang ruang keluarga dengan keadaan tv yang masih menyala "kenapa dia tidur disini?" sasuke melirik jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam

"maafkan saya tuan muda. terakhir kali saya tinggalkan, tuan muda naruto masih asik menonton dvd"

Sasuke memperhatikan luka-luka di tubuh adiknya itu dengan seksama. Peristiwa perkelahian naruto dengan angota akatsuki telah ia dengar dari shikamaru, sahabatnya. Tapi ia tak menyangka kalau luka-luka yang di dapat oleh naruto akan separah ini.

"apa kau sudah memanggil kabuto untuk mengobati luka-lukanya?"

"sudah, tapi tuan muda naruto menolak untuk bertemu kabuto-san. saya sudah membujuknya agar mau diobati oleh kabuto-san. saat kabuto-san datang, tuan muda naru mengunci dirinya dikamar. kabuto-san hanya meninggalkan beberapa obat untuk diminum oleh tuan muda naruto"

Penjelasan iruka sama sekali tak membuat sasuke terkejut. Karna ia tau dari dulu naruto memang paling benci dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan medis, baik itu dengan obat-dokter-rumah sakit atau ruangan serba putih yang menjadi ciri khas sebuah rumah sakit. Kebencian pemuda itu muncul karna peristiwa 7 tahun yang lalu

"aku akan membawanya ke kamar, kau bereskan semua ini"

"baik" iruka mulai membereskan ruang keluarga yang berantakan oleh beberapa kaset dvd, buku-buku pelajaran tuan mudanya itu, lalu beberapa bungkus kue kering dan cup ramen

"satu lagi, kau buang semua persedian ramen milik naruto. Aku tidak suka dia memakan makanan menjijikkan itu. kau paham iruka"

"ya, saya mengerti"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati sofa tempat naruto tidur. Satu tangan ia selipkan di bawah tengkuk leher adiknya itu, sementara tangan satunya lagi sudah berada di bawah lipatan siku kaki pemuda pirang itu. Dengan hati-hati, ia menggendong naruto yang masih tertidur menuju kamar adiknya yang terletak di lantai dua.

Perlahan, sasuke membaringkan tubuh naruto di atas tempat tidur, Menarik selimut tebal bermotif awan biru hingga menutupi dada naruto. Dalam diam, manik gelap pemuda raven itu terus mengamati sosok sang adik. Menatap dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang juga tidak bisa dibaca.

"maafkan aku naruto" gumamnya lirih

_**Empat hari kemudian**_

Jika kebanyakan orang lebih memilih untuk berada di tempat yang teduh saat matahari di kota tokyo bersinar dengan sangat terik, maka sekolah konoha internasional akan membuat pengecualian untuh siang hari ini.

Mungkin kalian akan bertanya kenapa lapangan basket outdoor sekolah tersebut di padati oleh sejumlah siswa, dan kalian akan mendengar...

"kyaaaaa...sasuke-kun kerennnn"

"gaara-kun...daisuki"

"sasuke senpai..."

"gaara senpai..."

"cih, apa-apan teriakan mereka itu. merusak pendengaran ku saja" decak kesal seorang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya

"hahahaha...bilang saja kau iri dengan kemampuan mereka kiba" komentar naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya dari para anak kelas tiga yang sedang bermain basket, mungkin lebih tepatnya pandangan pemuda blonde itu terus tertuju pada laki-laki bersurai raven yang kini sedang melakukan passing

"aku tidak tertarik dengan olah raga itu. jadi tak ada yang perlu aku irikan dengan kemampuan mereka" kiba memandang naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. melihat naruto yang terus tersenyum dengan pandangan terfokus ke tengah lapangan, ia pun mencoba melihat objek yang sedang menyita perhatian sahabat pirangnya itu.

Uchiha sasuke, harusnya kiba sudah bisa menebak orang itu dari awal. Uchiha naruto, bisakah sehari jasa kau tidak memperhatikan kakak laki-laki mu itu secara diam-diam.

"bisakah kau hentikan senyuman bodoh mu itu saat melihat sasuke senpai naruto? Bukankah kalian tinggal satu rumah. Apa kau tidak bosan melihat wajah orang itu setiap hari hah?"

"Ehh?" naruto menatap kiba bingung "apa maksudmu kiba?"

"bukan apa maksudku, tapi kapan kau akan jujur mengenai perasaanmu itu padaku naru. Apa kau masih menganggap aku ini sebagai sahabat hmm?"

'mungkinkah kiba tau kalau aku mencintai sasuke-nii?' tanya naruto dalam hati

"aku sudah tau, tapi hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu selama ini" sapphire milik naruto melotot sempurna mendengar ucapan kiba. Benar-benar tak menyangka perasaannya bisa dengan mudah diketahui oleh sahabatnya itu. pandangannya kemudian tertuju pada sasuke. Takut jika ternyata anikinya itu juga tau dengan perasaannya itu. karna kiba yang memiliki otak dibawah rata-rata saja bisa tau, apa lagi dengan sasuke yang memiliki otak super jenius.

Demi kami-sama. maka naruto terselamatkan untuk kecemasannya yang satu itu.

Tahukah kau naruto, bahwa seorang uchiha sasuke juga mempunya kekurangan? Dan kekurangan itu adalah ketidak pekaannya terhadap perasaan cinta yang kau punya untuknya. Karna pemuda raven itu juga mempunyai masalah yang sama denganmu.

BRUKKK

"aarrrgghh..." gaara jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"apa masalah mu uchiha!" bentaknya marah karna ia yakin tadi sasuke dengan sengaja melempar bola basket itu ke arahnya

"tanganku tadi licin, jadi passing ku sedikit meleset dan mengenai kepalamu

Uchiha sasuke seorang pembohong besar. Semua orang juga tau kalau posisi gaara tadi bukan berada dalam area untuk memberikan passing pada teman setim pemuda raven tersebut. Jelas-jelas mereka semua melihat di dekat gaara tidak ada teman-teman setim sasuke yang berdiri di sana. Melakukan passing pada gaara yang jelas-jelas tim lawan? jangan konyol. Sasuke memang sengaja mengarahkan bola itu pada gaara, dan itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya

Gara segera berdiri setelah dibantu oleh nagato "brengsek! Kau sengajakan membuatku celaka! Dasar uchiha sialan"

BUKKK

"kyaaaa..." teriak beberapa siswi panik saat melihat darah mengalir di wajah pemuda berambut pirang

Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu berdiri di depan sasuke dan mengorbankan wajahnya untuk menerima pukulan dari gaara.

"k-kau" gaara tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendapati pelipis sebelah kanan pemuda itu mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan kerasnya barusan.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan ekspresi gaara, sasuke juga tertegun saat mendapati tubuh adiknya sudah tergeletak di lapangan basket dengan darah yang terus mengalir di wajahnya

"naruto!" teriak kiba di pinggir lapangan, kemudian berlari menghampiri sahabatnya

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh" dengan hati-hati, kiba membantu naruto duduk

"a-aku baik-baik saja kiba, aarggh..."

"aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan. Lukamu harus segera di obati"

"aku tidak suka pergi keruangan itu" tolak naruto.

"jangan keras kepala, darah mu itu harus segera di hentikan"

"aku tidak mau kiba, argghh..." rintihan kesakitan itu kembali keluar saat sebuah tangan mencengkram lengannya, memaksa tubuhnya untuk segera berdiri

"senpai" kiba menatap taajam sasuke yang kini menarik paksa tubuh naruto

"aku yang akan membawanya ke ruang pengobatan" tandas sasuke

"aku tidak mau nii-san. Aku benci tempat seperti itu" tolak naruto yang masih bersikeras tak ingin pergi keruang kesehatan. Namun sasuke tak peduli, ia tetap menarik paksa naruto meski pemuda itu terus meronta

"nii-san!" dengan kasar, ia melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman sasuke. "aku tidak mau. Tidak mau. Tidak mau" kalimat penolakan itu terus ia ucapkan.

"NARUTO!" teriak sasuke marah. Sasuke menatap naruto dengan bara kemarahan yang berkilat di kedua matanya.

Semua orang yang berada disana nyaris tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Untuk pertama kalinya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri, seorang uchiha sasuke bisa mempunyai ekspresi layaknya manusia normal lainnya. Ohh ingatkan para maniak fans pemuda raven itu untuk berterima kasih kepada uchiha naruto yang telah membuat si pangeran es sekolah mengeluarkan ekspresi yang begitu...KEREN!

Mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto menatap diam. Pada seseorang yang berdiri sangat dekat di hadapannya, uchiha sasuke.

"nii-san..."

"terserah..." ucap sasuke kemudian. "apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Apapun yang terjadi. aku tidak akan peduli lagi" sasuke berbalik, meninggallkan lapangan basket tanpa pernah lagi melihat kebelakang.

Naruto terguncang. Ada permohonan yang menggila dalam diam. Agar sasuke menoleh, sesaat saja. agar ada alasan untuk menahan langkah pemuda raven tersebut. Bahkan kalau perlu ia akan mengikuti semua perintah sasuke. Ia akan bersedia pergi dengan sasuke ke ruang kesehatan untuk mengobati lukanya, atau bila perlu kerumah sakit sekalian.

Terlambat!

Sasuke berbelok dan akhirnya...menghilang!

Kiba menatap naruto dengan pandangan nelangsa, kemudian dihampirinya sosok rapuh naruto "kita pergi naruto"

Naruto mengangguk lemah. Menerima rangkulan kiba di bahunya tanpa perlawanan. Cowok pirang itu telah menemukan kembali ketenangannya. Ketenangan palsu yang berhasil menipu semua mata, Karna rangkulan sahabat baiknya itu telah mengaburkan **KETERJATUHAN** naruto dengan sangat sempurna.

Tapi, ada yang dilihat gaara namun tidak dilihat orang lain. Kembalinya reaksi tenang naruto yang tiba-tiba adalah luka serius yang tersamarkan.

Lain halnya dengan naruto yang selalu bisa menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang bersarang dihatinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, maka sasuke tak akan pernah bisa melakukan hal yang sama. cowok itu butuh pelampiasan setelah ia merasakan rasa sakit itu kembali berdenyut dalam hatinya, agar ia bisa mendapatkan kembali ketenangan sempurna milik uchiha. Dan dalam sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "ruang penyimpanan alat" tergantung di atas pintu, sasuke mengamuk seperti orang kesetanan.

"brengsek!"

PRANGGGG

Sebuah cermin besar yang bersandar di dinding tak lagi berbentuk saat sasuke meluapkan kemarahannya dengan meninju cermin tersebut tanpa ragu. Tak dihiraukannya cairan merah kental yang perlahan jatuh di atas lantai.

"lupain apa yang kau ucapkan tadi dan minta maaf padanya" ucap shikamaru yang telah bersandar di ambang pintu

"Tck, jangan bercanda" sasuke berdecak kesal mendengar ucapan shikamaru yang terdengar seperti sedang mengguruinya

"kalau gitu maafkan dia" kali ini sai angkat bicara "tapi kalau kau ngak mau ngelakuin ke duanya, lepasin dia. Jangan begini. Maafin ngak mau, ngelepasin juga ngak mau. Menyengsarakan diri sendiri saja"

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah sai yang berdiri disamping shikamaru. Pemuda itu membalas tatapan sasuke dengan senyuman kaku yang menjadi ciri khas pemuda itu "jangan ikut campur"

"jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan sasuke. Sikapmu tadi terlalu berlebihan. Harusnya kau sudah tau apa alasan naruto bersikeras tak mau mengobati lukanya di ruang kesehatan. kau lebih tau tentangnya dari siapaun bukan"

Sasuke tak mengubris perkataan shikamaru. Pemuda raven itu hanya berjalan keluar dan melewati kedua temannya begitu saja

"dasar kerasa kepala" shikamaru menghela nafas, benar-benar putus asa menghadapi sasuke dan sifat tsunderenya itu.

Dalam sebuah apartemen dengan desain mewah serta dipenuhi perabotan dan alat-alat elektronik mahal, seorang pemuda dengan sebuah telfon yang bertengger di telinga sebelah kanannya, berdiri menghadap kaca trasparan yang menyuguhkan indahnya pemandangan kota tokyo di malam hari dari lantai 29.

"aku ingin kau menyelidiki seseorang untukku" ucap pemuda tersebut pada seseorang yang bera di ujung telfon sana

[...]

"namanya uchiha naruto. Aku ingin laporan tentang pemuda itu secepatnya"

KLIKK

Sambungan telfon keduanyapun terputus

* * *

arigatou minna buat semua reviews, favorite dan buat yang udah follow. awalnya sempat pesimis buat upload cerita sasunaru dengan alur kayak gini, tapi karna responnya positif, aku punya alasan buat ngelanjutinnya.

review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**FF : Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Warning **

**Lemon, Boys Love**

**cerita ini hanya fiktif dengan meminjam beberapa chara dalam anime/manga Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto sensei. maaf jika tulisan ini masih acak-acakan karna saya bukanlah seorang penulis yang profesional tapi, ingin terus belajar untuk menjadi penulis prefesional. cerita ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk para fudanshi dan fujoshi. jika kalian bukan kategori tersebut, mohon jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca cerita ini. sekian dan terimakasih.****

* * *

Hampir setengah jam naruto menatap makanan yag tersaji dihadapannya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Selera makannya telah hilang saat melihat sasuke pergi dengan sengaja dari ruangan tersebut saat dirinya datang.

"tuan muda, anda baik-baik saja?" naruto menoleh kesamping, menatap laki-laki dengan rambut dikuncir keatas yang berdiri disampingnya

"apa kau membenciku iruka-san?" tanya-nya terluka, benar-benar merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri

Hanya sebuah tatapan kesedihan yang menyertai keterdiaman laki-laki dewasa itu. Lagi-lagi ia harus melihat keterpurukan tanpa dasar pada sosok anak laki-laki bersurai pirang tersebut. Sepuluh tahun sudah ia mengenal anak laki-laki bernama naruto itu. menyayangi dan menjaga uchiha bungsu itu seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. dan ia selalu bisa merasakan anak bungsu keluarga uchiha itu menyimpan tangis yang mengkristal. naruto yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat hanya ada di masa lalu.

"apa kau membenciku?" tanyanya sekali lagi karna kepala pelayan keluarganya itu tak kunjung memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang telah ia lontarkan

Iruka tersenyum, dengan penuh kasih sayang dibelainya surai pirang naruto "saya sangat menyayangi anda tuan muda. Bahkan anda sudah saya anggap seperti anak kandung saya sendiri" jawabnya jujur

"begitu ya-" naruto diam sejenak

"-mungkin lebih baik dari awal iruka-san saja yang mengadopsiku"

"apa yang anda katakan tuan muda. Kalau fugaku-sama dan sasuke-sama mendengar ucapan anda barusan mereka akan sedih. Mereka sangat menyayangi anda tuan muda"

"sekarang otou-san sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi iruka-san. Nii-san, kapan dia pernah menyayangiku. Tidak pernah iruka-san. Nii-san tidak pernah menyayangiku. Bahkan dari awal kedatanganku di rumah ini, hanya tatapan dingin yang selalu aku dapatkan darinya"

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Dalam pikirannya, iruka membantah semua ucapan naruto barusan, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan ucapan tuan mudanya itu. karna kenyataannya, selama didepan naruto, sasuke memang selalu bersikap dingin dan sering mengacuhkan keberadaan si pirang.

Tapi akan ada sasuke dengan kasih sayang, kepedulian dan perlindungan yang besar yang ia berikan untuk adiknya itu tanpa sepengetahuan naruto. Sampai sekarang ia selalu mempertanyakan alasan kenapa sasuke selalu menyembunyikan semua itu dan terus menerus menyakiti naruto dengan semua kepalsuan yang ia tunjukkan selama ini.

Dan mungkin hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya orang di rumah itu yang sedikit mengetahui rahasia uchiha sulung tersebut.

Rahasia pertama.

Ia selalu memergoki sasuke diam-diam pergi ke kamar naruto saat sang pemilik kamar itu sudah tertidur. Cowok berambut raven tersebut selalu memperbaiki posisi selimut sang adik yang memang selalu berantakan saat tidur dan berakhir dengan usapan lembut pada surai pirang milik adiknya itu. bahkan iruka selalu mendapati sudut bibir uchiha sasuke akan melengkung ke atas saat memandangi wajah polos naruto saat tidur. Seorang uchiha sasuke tersenyum, sulit dipercaya.

Rahasia lainnya.

Cowok raven itu dengan sengaja meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di anak tangga, atau dilantai, bahkan cowok itu pernah meletakkan sejumlah uang yang cukup banyak di depan pintu masuk utama mansion uchiha. semua itu ia lakukan saat jatah uang jajan bulanan naruto habis lebih cepat karna adiknya itu membeli beberapa perlengkapan alat lukis. sampai detik ini, naruto tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa keberadaan uang-uang itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa oleh kakaknya yang ia anggap selalu membenci dirinya.

"iruka-san, apa kau tau apa yang kupikirkan saat ini" naruto mengatup kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat. Mati-matian bertahan agar jeritan keputus asaan itu tidak keluar

"lebih baik aku mati dalam kecelakaan itu dari pada-"

"tuan muda!" tanpa sadar iruka membantak naruto. ada sesuatu dalam kalimat yang diucapkan naruto yang membuatnya takut. Ketakutan itu muncul bukan karna naruto kembali mengungkit peristiwa kecelakaan terdahulu, melainkan karna cowok pirang itu kembali berpikir tentang kematian. Ingatan menyakitkan itu terputar kembali dalam otaknya. Bagaimana terobsesinya uchiha naruto dengan kematian setelah keluar dari rumah sakit tujuh tahun yang lalu. Uchiha bungsu itu telah tiga kali melakukan usaha bunuh diri. Usaha yang ketiga hampir fatal. Membuatnya terpaksa masuk IGD.

"m-maafkan saya tuan muda, saya tidak bermaksud berlaku kurang ajar pada anda"

"kenapa iruka-san. Kenapa kau marah. Aku hanya ingin bicara jujur tentang apa yang ku pikirkan saat ini"

"pernahkah anda sedikit saja memikirkan perasaan saya saat anda mengatahal hal seperti tadi tuan muda? Mungkin perasaan saya tidaklah penting, mengingat kalau saya hanyalah seorang pelayan di rumah ini. Tapi saya mohon, anda pikirkan perasaan fugaku-sama dan sasuke-sama tuan muda. Mereka sangat menyayangi anda"

"hentikan iruka-san." ucap naruto pelan, tubuhnya mulai bergetar. Namun iruka mengabaikan ucapan itu

"sudah banyak yang mereka korbankan demi kebahagian anda tuan muda. Bagaimana mungkin anda terus mengharapkan kematian setelah apa yang mikoto-sama korbankan untuk anda" kemarahan telah menguasai dirinya. Bahkan iruka tidak menyadari ucapannya telah menghantam tepat dititik paling rawan

"BERHENTI KATAKU!" teriak naruto menggelegar. Seketika iruka membeku mendapati wajah naruto yang berubah pucat pasi

"kau tidak mengerti. Mereka juga tidak mengerti. Tidak ada satupun orang yang mengerti dengan perasaanku" kepalanya menggeleng kuat. tubuhnya limbung, berusaha untuk berdiri.

"kau, otou-san, kaa-san, aniki, kalian semua egois!" perlahan dia berjalan mundur

"t—tuan muda, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu" ucap iruka khawatir. benar-benar merutuki kebodohannya.

"kau memintaku untuk mengerti perasaan mu, perasaan tou-san, aniki, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan ku hah! Siapa yang akan mengerti! Aku juga terluka, sama seperti kalian!" Buku-buku jarinya memutih, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"naruto" sebuah suara memanggil namanya dari belakang

Naruto berbalik, menatap ayahnya yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya

"Apa yang-" belum sempat fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya, naruto sudah berlari melewati pria itu dan meninggalkan ruangan makan.

Ia semakin mempercepat larinya saat menaiki tangga, buru-buru ia masuk ke kamar dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Berdiri mematung di depan puluhan figura yang tergantung di dinding kamar bernuansa biru laut tersebut. Sapphire miliknya mengamati satu demi satu tiap objek dengan latar belakang berbeda yang telah diabadikan dalam bentuk gambar dua dimensi. Bukti kebersamaan dirinya dengan kedua orang tua serta kakak laki-lakinya. Dan sekarang, semua itu telah menjadi kenangan. Semanis apapun yang namanya kenangan, itu akan tetap menjadi kenangan. Abstrak, dan adanya jauh dibelakang.

Sebelah tangannya berada di dada, ditekannya telapak tangan itu sekuat yang ia bisa. Sesak dan sakit, bertahun-tahun ia selalu merasakan hal yang sama, ditempat yang sama

"sakit kaa-san" desisnya lirih "ini benar-benar menyakitkan" ucapnya pada figura dengan ukuran paling besar. Figura dengan objek seorang wanita cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna biru kehitaman.

"sampai kapan? Sampai kapan luka di hatiku akan sembuh? Apakah waktu itu akan tiba?" kedua sapphire itu perlahan terpejam. Tersenyum miris pada diri sendiri

Sungguh, ia ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi tidak bisa. Ada janji yang harus ia tepati. Ada permohonan yang harus ia jaga. Kali ini pun sama, tangis itu kembali harus ditelannya bulat-bulat.

_**Flashback**_

"fugaku, apa kau tidak merasa kalau sasuke kecil kita terlihat menyedihkan untuk anak seusianya" dengan entengnya, uchiha mikoto bersandar di bahu suaminya yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan pada laptop dalam pangkuannya di atas ranjang mereka

"bagiku tidak. Dia jenius. Kemampuan anak itu lebih dari yang ku harapkan" jawab fugaku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada istrinya

"dia terlalu mirip denganmu. Aku tidak suka melihat sasuke yang sekarang. Padahal dulu dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Ini semua salahmu" kata mikoto yang mulai menyalahkan fugaku "Harusnya kau tidak meracuni kepolosan anak kita pada hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan bisnis"

Uchiha fugaku hanya tersenyum geli melihat wajah istrinya yang cemberut, tapi tetap terlihat cantik "bagaimana lagi, sasuke anakku. Tentu ia akan mewarisi sifatku. Harusnya kau bangga padanya"

"dimana letak jeniusnya, dengan pemikiran sedewasa itu dia jadi tidak terlihat seperti anak normal seusianya. Bagaimana kalau kita memberikannya seorang adik. Mungkin sasuke kesepian"

Gerakan jarinya seketika terhenti. Ditutupnya laptop berwarna putih itu lalu diletakkannya diatas meja samping tempat tidur. Dirubahnya posisi duduk menghadap istrinya yang menatap bingung "kau tidak lupa dengan perkataan dokterkan mikoto. Ingat kondisimu sekarang. Dengan keadaan jantungmu yang sekarang kau tidak mugkin untuk hamil dan kembali melahirkan"

"aka tahu fugaku. Tapi dengarkan aku dulu"

"tidak ada yang harus kudengarkan lagi. Kehadiran sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup di keluarga ini. Aku tidak suka kau mengambil keputusan tanpa memperhatikan keselamatan hidupmu mikoto"

"sudah selesai marahnya? Apa aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang belum sempat aku ucapkan fugaku?" melihat emosi fugaku yang mulai reda, ia kembali bicara

"aku hanya ingin kau memperbolehkanku untuk mengadopsi seorang anak" kedua alis fugaku saling bertaut. Bingung dengan maksud istrinya itu

"tunggu sebentar" mikoto turun dari tempat tidur, menghampiri tasnya yang terletak di atas meja rias, lalu mengambil sesuatu kemudian kembali lagi ke atas tempat tidur

"lihat, dia lucukan? namanya naruto, usianya baru enam tahun" mikoto menyerahkan selembat foto anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa lepas pada suaminya itu

"bolehkan aku mengadopsinya" memohon agar kali ini suaminya mau memenuhi permintaannya

Ada kecemasan yang mikoto rasakan saat fugaku terus diam sambil memperhatikan foto naruto yang tadi ia berikan. Saat kedua onyx fugaku melihatnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang.

"baiklah, kau boleh mengadopsi anak itu. Besok aku akan menyuruh pengacaraku mengurus semuaa surat-surat adopsinya"

mengalah demi kebahagian sang istri, itulah cara seorang uchiha fugaku menunjukkan seberapa besar cinta yang ia punya untuk wanita yang telah sembilan tahun di nikahinya itu

Setelah semua urusan surat-menyurat atas hak adopsi naruto telah selesai, nyonya uchiha itu langsung membawa malaikat kecilnya pulang ke kediaman keluarga uchiha.

Sore harinya, naruto berlari kesana kemari untuk menangkap seekor kelinci bewarna putih dengan sedikit warna coklat gelap yang ia temukan di taman buatan milik keluarga uchiha. Awalnya ia menemukan kelinci itu terkurung di dalam kandang persegi panjang berwarna biru gelap. Berpikir kalau makhluk berbulu halus itu bisa dijadikannya teman bermain, dia pun melepaskannya.

"holeee... nalu belhacil nangkap kamu" soraknya girang. Di pegangnya kedua telinga panjang kelinci itu kuat-kuat. Lalu diangkatnya kelinci itu, ia rengkuh dalam pelukannya kuat-kuat. Makhluk berbulu itu terus bergerak saat kedua tangan kecil naruto terus memeluknya erat.

"Aaaa..." naruto reflek melempar kelinci itu karna kesakitan saat kuku-kuku panjang makhluk itu melukai kulitnya. Luka garis memanjang di pergelangan tangan kirinya pun tampak mulai mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah.

"kelinci. Kelinci. Kelinci" teriak naruto panik saat menyadari kalau kelinci yang ia lempar tadi ternyata masuk ke dalam kolam ikan. Tubuhnya membatu saat dilihatnya kelinci itu tak lagi bergerak, mengambang di tengah-tengah kolam.

"siapa kau?!" Naruto tersentak saat menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Dia berbalik, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan kedua tangan yang disilangkan di depan dada.

"Nii-chan yang ciapa? Kenapa ada dilumah nalu"

"rumah mu? Jangan bercanda bocah. Sejak kapan rumah ku menjadi rumahmu" ucap anak berambut raven itu ketus

"kata kaa-chan ini lumah nalu" naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, tak ingin kalah dari anak laki-laki yang ia panggil nii-chan tersebut

"ahhh,,,nalu lupa" dipukulnya kepalanya pelan "nii-chan, tolongin nalu yaaaa"

Anak-laki-laki raven itu berjengit kebingungan. Baru beberapa detik yang lalu anak pirang di depannya bersifat angkuh menentang dirinya. Tapi sekarang malah meminta bantuan kepadanya

"kelinci nalu macuk ail. Nalu mau tolongin tapi ailnya dalam"

kedua onyx milik anak laki-laki raven itu melotot maksimal. kelinci milik sekolahnya yang ia pelihara sebagai tugas akhir semester kini telah mengambang tak bernyawa dalam kolam ikan buatan milik sang ayah

"apa yang kau lakukan pada kelinciku bocah!" teriaknya kalap

"m-maapin nalu. Nalu ngak cengaja nii-chan" ucapnya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"lihat aku kalau kau benar-benar ingin minta maaf"

"ngak mau. Nii-chan celem kalau lagi malah. Nalu takut"

"lihat aku dobe!"

"huweeee...kaa-chan, kaa-chan" naruto segera berlari sambil menangis memanggil-manggil ibunya

"kaa-chan...hiks...kaa-chan dimana? Hiks...hiks...kaa-chan, nalu takut. Huweeee...kaa-chan..." tangisnya semakin kencang. kedua manik sapphirenya menatap sekeliling rumah. Mencari sosok perempuan dewasa yang ia cari

"naruto, kenapa nangis sayang? Tangan naru kenapa bisa luka kayak gini?" mikoto segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan, kemudian diusapnya darah yang keluar pada pergelangan tangan kiri putra kecilnya itu

"ughh...cakit kaa-chan"

"tahan sedikit ya sayang"

"kaa-san" naruto segera bersembunyi di belakang tubuh mikoto saat mendengar suara anak laki-laki yang memarahinya tadi

"hey dobe, jangan bersembunyi di belakang ibuku. Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu"

"sasuke, kaa-san tidak pernah mengajari mu berbicara kasar seperti itu. mulai sekarang naruto adalah bagian dari keluarga kita. Jadi jangan panggil adikmu seperti itu lagi"

"adik, kaa-san bercanda. Anak itu sudah membunuh kelinci ku dan sekarang kaa-san bilang bocah nakal itu adalah adikku? Tck..." decaknya kesal

"hiks...m-maap nii-chan. Nalu ngak cengaja hiks..." kedua tangan kecil naruto semakin erat memeluk kaki sang ibu. Tubuhnya bergetar karna menangis

"naru-cahn jangan nangis lagi ya. Nanti kelinci sasuke-nii biar kaa-san belikan yang baru" ucap mikoto lembut.

"tapi kaa-san, kelinci itu harus kubawa besok. Harus dicari dimana kelinci yang sama sore-sore begini"

"huweeee...cacuke-nii macih malah cama nalu. Nalu takut kaa-san"

"sasuke" mikoto menatap tajam putranya. Ada nada ancaman saat memanggi nama putra sulungnya itu

"errr...terserah!" saat sasuke akan meninggalkan tempat itu, suara tangis adik angkatnya itu malah semakin kerasa.

"nii-chan benci nalu. Huweeee..."

"arrghh...berhenti menangis naruto. aku tidak akan membencimu. Tapi tolong hentikan tangisanmu itu"

Hening

kini anak bersurai pirang itu tak lagi menangis. Kepalanya menyembul di balik kaki ibunya "benalkah? Cacuke-nii tidak akan membenci nalu? Cacuke-nii cayang cama nalu?"

"Hn" jawab sasuke sekenanya

Mikoto hanya tersenyum geli melihat sifat sasuke yang menurutnya lebih kekanakan dari naruto "nah naru-chan, ayo say hello dulu sama aniki" perlahan, didorongnya punggung kecil naruto untuk mendekat pada sasuke

Siang bertemu malam. Keduanya diam. Saling mengagumi sosok dihadapannya dalam hati masing-masing

"hallo nii-chan" sapa naruto tersenyum. Kedua matanya berbinar bahagia

Ini adalah awal. Keduanya memang telah ditakdirkan untuk beretemu.

Akan ada banyak air mata yang jatuh. Akan ada sayatan untuk hati yang mencintai. Akan ada letupan emosi. Akan ada luapan kemarahan yang menguras emosi. Dan akan ada banyak tikaman luka dan sakit hati

_**Uchiha naruto 9 years old**_

"kaa-san, apa masih lama" seru naruto dari dalam mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Kepalanya menyembul dari celah kaca mobil yang terbuka, terus melirik ke arah wanita cantik yang terlihat sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di telfon.

Mikoto tersenyum, diliriknya wajah putra bungsunya yang sedari tadi terus mengeluh. Tapi mau bagaiimana lagi, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kalau mobil yang ia bawa akan mogok di tengah jalan seperti ini. Dan ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya ia menelfon bengkel langganan keluarganya untuk segera datang memperbaiki mobilnya yang sekarang terparkir di tepi jalan

"kaa-san pertandingan nii-san sudah mulai nih" lagi-lagi naruto menggerutu. Diliriknya sekilas kearah jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

Awalnya dia dan ibunya ingin memberikan kejutan kepada kakak tercintanya dengan datang kepertandingan basket yang diadakan sekolah sasuke. Tapi rencana itu rusak gara-gara mobil keluarga yang dibawa ibunya rusak di tengah perjalanan.

Setelah telfon itu terputus, mikoto menghampiri naruto "begini saja, kalau lima belas menit lagi orang yang kaa-san telfon tidak muncul, kita akan pergi naik taksi saja" ucapnya mencoba memberi pengertian pada naruto

"kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"tidak bisa begitu naru-chan. Bersabarlah, oke"

"lima belas menit terlalu lama kaa-san. Lima menit, aku hanya mau menunggu lima menit lagi" naruto membuka pintu mobil dan segera keluar, mulai merasa bosan

Mikoto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Benar-benar pusing menghadapi sifat keras kepala anaknya itu.

"haus, naru pergi beli minum disana dulu ya kaa-san" tunjuknya pan sebuah mini market yang terletak disebrang jalan

"ya sudah, ayo kaa-san temanin"

"naru udah besar kaa-san. Biar naru pergi sendiri aja ya, jaa..." setelah mencium pipi ibunya, cowok pirang itu segera pergi menyebrangi jalan yang memang terlihat sepi.

Setelah selesai membeli beberapa minuman, naruto segera keluar dari mini market. dengan senyum yang merekah, ia melihat kembali plastik putih yang dibawanya. Ternyata tidak sia-sia dia mendatangi mini market itu. pikirannya kembali melayang, membayangkan saat nanti anikinya tersenyum sambil berterima kasih karna telah membelikan minuman kesukaan cowok raven itu. apalagi kesukaan sasuke kalau bukan segala hal berbau tomat, dan serang sebotol jus tomat telah berhasil ia dapatkan. Mungkin pemberiannya itu akan membuat sifat dingin anikinya selama ini bisa sedikit melunak.

"kaa-san" teriaknya melambaikan tangan pada ibunya yang menunggu disebrang jalan. Wanita bersurai raven itu tersenyum, membalas lambaian tangannya

Semua pemikirannya tentang sasuke telah menghilangkan konsentrasi dan kewaspadaan naruto terhadap apapun di sekelilingnya. Tidak dipedulikannya hal lain.

Bahkan wanita bermarga uchiha itu tidak juga menyadari sesuatu yang mulai datang mendekat ke arah naruto. fokus kedua onyx-nya terus tertuju pada senyuman hangat yang terukir di wajah anaknya itu. sungguh, ia tidak mempunyai firasat apapun. Keadaan jalanan saat itu benar-benar lengang, hanya beberapa mobil yang terlihat parkir ditepi jalan

CIIIIIT

BRAKKK

Bunyi decitan rem yang memekakkan telinga hanya sebuah usaha yang sia-sia. Tubuh itu tetap menghantam keras logam besi beroda empat itu. hanya beberapa detik. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Orang-orang hanya sempat tersentak. Terkesima dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Tubuh itu rebah. Tanpa sempat sedikitpun mengeluarkan suara. Kedua sapphire itu telah tertutup. Cairan berwarna merah perlahan mulai terlihat. Membasahi aspal jalan. mengalir semakin banyak

Mikoto berlari seperti orang kesetanan. Menghampiri dan memeluk tubuh anaknya kuat-kuat. Takut malaikat maut akan mengambil naruto dari kehidupannya. Dia belum siap, dan tak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan matahari kecilnya.

Mikoto tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Kedua matanya terlihat redup. Tak ada lagi tatapan hangat dan penuh kasih sayang pada onyx milik wanita itu. sudah empat jam ia duduk di samping tempat tidur naruto, menggenggam erat kelima jari putranya yang sedang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan infus set yang terpasang di tangan sebelah kanan, selang tranfunsi darah yang terpasang di tangan satunya, serta sebuah masker oksigen yang menutupi hidung hingga mulut.

Ditatapnya wajah tak berdaya naruto lekat-lekat. Ketakutan itu kembali menyelimuti perasaannya. Kembali teringat dengan ucapan kabuto sejam yang lalu saat dokter pribadi keluarganya itu keluar dari IGD setelah selesai memberikan pertolongan medis pada putranya

"_bagaimana keadaannya kabuto"_

"_luka-luaka luarnya tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan, tapi..." ada jeda dalam kalimat yang dilontarkan pria berkaca mata bulat itu "ada kerusakan serius pada organ hatinya"_

"_a-apa maksudmu?" ucap mikoto terbata. otot-otot kakinya terasa lemas. Jika saja iruka tidak sigap menahan tubuh majikannya itu, mungkin wanita itu akan jatuh. Keberadaan kepala pelayan itu di rumah sakit itu semata-mata atas perintah mikoto sendiri_

"_naruto harus segera menjalani operasi transplantasi hati secepatnya. Saya tidak bisa menjamin berapa lama anak itu akan bertahan dengan kondisi tubuhnya saat ini"_

"_kalau begitu apalagi yang kau tunggu kabuto! Cepat lakukan operasi itu sekarang" teriaknya kalut, kedua tangannya menggenggam jas dokter milik kabuto_

"_maafkan saya mikoto-sama. tapi operasi itu baru bisa dilakukan jika naruto sudah mendapatkan pendonor hati yang cocok untuknya. Dan untuk mencari pendonor hati yang cocok dengan naruto sangatlah tidak mudah. Maafkan saya mikoto-sama"genggaman mikoto terlepas. Suara isakan tangisnya kembali terdengar. Kabuto dan iruka menatap nanar, keduanya pun bisa ikut merasakan kesedihan wanita bermarga uchiha tersebut_

"kaa-san, istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menjaga naruto" sentuhan lembut sasuke di bahu ibunya membuat wanita itu tersadar kembali dari lamunannya

"apa otou-san mu sudah datang sasuke?" tanya mikoto pelan. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada naruto

"pesawat tou-san belum tiba di tokyo kaa-san, bersabarlah sebentar lagi. Sekarang Berbaringlah sejenak di sofa, tubuh kaa-san perlu istirahat. Biar aku yang menjaga naruto disini" sasuke mendesah berat saat mendapati gelengan lemah ibunya sebagai jawaban penolakan

"setidaknya ganti dulu baju kaa-san. Kaa-san tidak mungkin terus memakai baju itu kan?" diserahkan sebuah plastik pink berisi baju yang ia dibelinya di toko pakaian di dekat rumah sakit. ditatapnya warna dress putih yang tengah dikenakan ibunya yang telah kotor karna noda darah yang ia yakin milik naruto

"aku akan menjaga naruto" dengan hati-hati sasuke melepas genggaman ibunya pada jari-jari naruto. ia tersenyum saat ibunya meraih plastik yang ia berikan dan berjalan masuk ke dalam toilet yang tersedia di kamar tersebut

Sasuke mendekat, sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping naruto. dengan lembut di elusnya surai pirang milik naruto.

"bangunlah dobe, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu. Apa kau tidak kasihan melihat kaa-san terus menangis sampa-sampai air matanya kering. Bahkan otou-san membatalkan pertemuannya dan segera pulang ke tokyo saat mendengar kau kecelakaan"

"apa kau membenciku dobe? apa semua perlakuanku selama ini menyakitimu? Bangunlah, aku akan menanggung kebencianmu itu. kau boleh memukulku, mencaciku, apapun yang akan kau lakukan akan ku terima. Hanya satu yang kuminta, bukalah matamu naruto. jangan menghukum ku seperti ini" tanpa sadar, butiran bening miliknya mengalir begitu saja. tapi cepat-cepat diusapnya saat mendengar pintu toilet terbuka

Setengah berlari, fugaku terus menelusuri lorong rumah sakit. langsung dimasukinya sebuah kamar rawat saat melihat nomor kamar yang ia ketahui adalah tempat dimana putra bungsunya dirawat.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya fugaku khawatir. langsung dihampirinya istri dan putra sulungnya yang duduk di dekat tempat tidur naruto. fugaku menatap istrinya yang terus memegangi tangan naruto, sepertinya tak menyadari kedatangannya

"sasuke" fugaku memberi tanda pada anaknya itu untuk mengikutinya. Sasuke mengangguk paham dan keluar dari kamar rawat mengikuti sang ayah yang sudah keluar terlebih dahulu

Sasuke menceritakan semua yang ingin didengar oleh ayahnya, termasuk penjelasan kabuto mengenai kondisi naruto sekarang. tubuh tegap kepala keluarga uchiha itu mendadak lemas, sebelah tangannya bertopang pada dinding untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. benar-benar tidak menyangka keadaan putra bungsunya akan separah ini

"fugaku-sama" panggil seorang dokter yang tak lain adalah kabuto

Fugaku menatap nyalang kabuto. Kedua matanya berkilat marah menatap dokter muda itu "apa yang kau lakukan kabuto! Kenapa kalian belum juga mengambil tindakan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa naruto hah!" teriaknya emosi. Tak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang mulai memperhatikannya

"tenangkan diri anda fugaku-sama"

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang saat melihat putraku meregang nyawa didalam sana!

"saya mengerti kecemasan anda terhadap keselamatan naruto. tapi mencari pendonor hati yang cocok untuk naruto tidak semudah itu fugaku-sama. yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah salah satu organ vital dalam tubuh manusia" kabuto segera melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya kemarahan kepala keluarga uchiha itu mulai reda

"bisakah kita berbicara di dalam. Ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan" Kabuto langsung masuk kedalam ruangan, di susul fugaku dan sasuke.

Menyadari sosok kabuto yang memasuki ruangan, mikoto langsung menghampiri laki-laki itu "apaa hasilnya sudah keluar kabuto?"

"karna hal itulah saya kemari mikoto-sama. saya tidak tau apakah ini akan menjadi berita baik atau buruk untuk kalian semua" segera diserahkannya amplop putih yang dibawanya sejak tadi kepada mikoto.

Dengan buru-buru, ia keluarkan kertas dalam amplop tersebut dan mulai membaca isinya

"jadi hasil pemeriksaanku positif dan aku bisa menjadi pendonor hati untuk naruto?"

"begitulah" jawab kabuto sekenanya

"lalu tunggu apa lagi, cepat lakukan operasi trasplantasi itu sekarang"

"menjalani operasi itu dengan kondisi penyakit jantung stadium tiga yang anda derita sangat beresiko mikoto-sama. lagian harus ada persetujuan tertulis dari fugaku-sama agar bisa melakukan operasi itu"

"aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang adalah keselamatan putraku"

"jangan bercanda mikoto" nada suara fugaku meninggi "apa kau pikir aku akan memberikan persetujuan untuk operasi itu, jangan berharap mikoto. Kita tunggu pendonor lain"

"naruto tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi aku yang menjadi pendonor untuk anak kita"

"lalu membiarkan mu mati, begitu. Ingat, kau masih mempunyai sasuke, dan apa yang harus aku katakan pada naruto saat dia menanyakan keberadaanmu"

"jangan egois fugaku. Operasi itu hanya beresiko, masih ada kemungkinan untuk aku hidup bukan"

"keputusanku mutlak mikoto, aku tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu melakukan operasi itu. biar aku yang menjadi pendonor. Kabuto"

Kabunya mengangguk mengerti "baiklah, sebelumnya anda harus menjalankan beberapa tes terlebih dahulu. Mari ikut saya"

"d—dobe..., apa yang—" kata sasuke pelan, kedua onyx-nya terbelalak maksimal saat melihat naruto mencabut paksa selang tranfusi darah pada tangan kirinya. Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri naruto saat melihat adiknya itu akan mencabut selang infus di tangannya satunya. Ketiga orang dewasa yang sempat membeku melihat naruto yang sadar langsung berlari mengikuti sasuke

"berhenti naruto" sasuke segera mencekal kedua tangan adiknya itu. tak dipedulikannya cairan merah yang mulai merembes keluar dari bekas cabutan paksa naruto tadi

"lepas nii-san. Lepas!" ucapnya lemah. Tangannya terus berusaha menggapai selang infus yang masih terpasang di tangan satunya

Kabuto segera menekan tombol darurat di samping tempat tidur, tidak lama seorang suster segera memasuki ruang tersebut.

Mikoto hanya bisa menangis saat melihat tubuh lemah naruto terus meronta meminta di lepas oleh sasuke "jangan seperti ini sayang" dibelainya surai pirang anaknya yang mulai lepek karna keringat.

"naru mau pulang kaa-san. Naru ngak mau disini" naruto memohon dalam tangisnya. Tubuhnya ia paksa untuk terus bergerak agar terlepas dari cekalan tangan milik sasuke.

Mata sapphire itu beralih menatap ke arah ayahnya yang berdiri di samping sang ibu "tou-san, ayo kita pulang. Naru ngak mau operasi. Naru ngak mau kaa-san meninggal gara-gara naru. Naru mohon, bawa naru pulang"

Seketika tubuh ketiga uchiha itu membeku mendengar ucapan naruto. apakah anak itu mendengar semua yang mereka bicarakan? Sebenarnya sejak kapan anak itu mulai sadar?

Setelah menyiapkan obat bius atas perintah kabuto, suster itu pun menghampiri naruto, lalu mengarahkan jarum suntik yang berisi obat penenang dalam dosis rendah pada selang infus yang masih terpasang di tangan kanan naruto

"apa yang kau lakukan!" maki naruto pada suster yang akan menyuntikkan sebuah cairan bening ke dalam selang infusnya. Menyadari genggaman tangan sasuke yang melemah, segera ia tarik tangannya dengan paksa, kemudian diambilnya jarum suntik di tangan suster tersebut dan langsung membuangnya.

Mikoto langsung memeluk naruto. hatinya kembali terasa sakit saat tubuh dalam pelukannya itu bergetar hebat. Kini, putra kecilnya itu tengah menangis dalam pelukannya

"naruto mohon kaa-san, jangan lakukan itu. jangan lakukan operasi itu hanya demi naru. Asalkan kaa-san selalu ada disamping naru, itu semua sudah cukup. Naru-"

Keheningan yang begitu tiba-tiba, merasakan tak ada lagi getaran pada tubuh dalam pelukannya, membuat mikoto segera melepaskan tubuh putra bungsunya. Didapatinya cairan berwarna merah mengalir dari kedua hidung anaknya. kedua mata sapphire itu pun telah tertutup rapat

"kabuto!" teriak mikoto panik. kembali diletakkannya kepala bersurai pirang itu di atas bantal

"sasuke-kun, tolong mundur sebentar" kabuto langsung memengang pergelangan tangan kanan naruto, mencoba meraba denyut nadinya.

"detak jantung pasien melemah dok" ucap suster tersebut saat melihat monitor yang menunjukkan pergerakan detak jantung milik naruto

"siapkan _defibrillator"_ perintah kabuto.

Dengan cekatan suster tersebut menyiapkan _defibrillator paddles_ dan langsung menyerahkannya pada kabuto

Mikoto hanya bisa menangis dalam pelukan suaminya saat melihat kabuto berulang kali menempelkan alat pacu jantung itu pada tubuh naruto. entah berapa kali dilihatnya tubuh naruto tersentak kaget saat alat itu menempel di dadanya

Kabuto segera menghentikan pekerjaannya saat melihat detak jantung naruto kembali normal pada layar monitor. kemudian, kabuto mengeluarkan _pen leak_ dari saku jas dokternya. Di bukanya kelopak matak naruto, lalu diarahkannya cahaya kecil yang berasal dari _pen leak_ itu pada manik sapphire milik naruto, memeriksa kedua manik itu secara bergantian.

"maafkan saya, tapi saat ini naruto dalam keadaan koma" kabuto mendesah berat, ada perasaan menyesal saat ia mengucapkan kalimat itu

Fugaku terdiam. Tak sanggup lagi bicara. Kondisi sasuke tak jauh berbeda dengan ayahnya. Sementara mikoto, ia tak lagi menangis. Air matanya benar-benar terasa kering.

"fugaku..."ditatapnya kedua manik milik suaminya "...tanda tangani surat persetujuan operasi itu sekarang"

"harus berapa kalia aku bilang, biar aku yang menjadi pendonor untuk naruto"

"bagaimana kalau hasilnya tidak cocok, hm?" fugatu terdiam, tak dapat lagi menjawab

"tanda tangani surat itu sekarang atau akan kupastikan besok pagi kau menemukan mayat ku" setelah mengatakan itu, mikoto pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja. ucapan itu bukan hanya sekedar omong kosong. Dia sangat serius. Perasaan sayangnya pada naruto sangat besar, dan dia tak akan mampu bertahan hidup tanpa melihat matahaari kecilnya itu lagi.

Perlahan, kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam itu mulai terbuka, menampakkan keindahan sapphire yang telah tersembunyi selama dua hari.

"naruto-kun, kau sudah sadar. Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan dokter" suster berbaju biru yang baru saja selesai mencampurkan obat pada cairan infus naruto segera berlari ke luar ruangan. Tak lama suster tadi pun kembali bersama kabuto

"semuanya dalam keadaan normal. Naruto, apa kau merasakan sakit?" tanya kabuto setelah melakukan pemeriksaan pada nadi dan pernapasan naruto

"hanya sedik sakit di bagian sekitar dada" ucap naruto yang masih lemah

"mungkin itu karna bekas luka yang kau dapatkan saat operasi, nanti aku akan memberikan obat untuk menghelingkan rasa sakitnya"

Tubuh naruto menegang saat mendengar perkataan kabuto barusan "A—apa maksudmu kabuto-san?"

"kau telah melakukan operasi transplantasi hati kemarin naruto-kun"

"siapa? Siapa yang menjadi pondonorku. Apa kaa-"

"naruto" panggil sasuke yang sudah berada di depan pintu kamar rawat naruto

Kedua manik naruto menatap sayu ke arah sasuke yang berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya dimana kaa-san aniki?"

"bagaimana keadaannya kabuto-san" tanya sasuke pada kabuto, berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang naruto lontarkan barusan

"kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku aniki? Dimana kaa-san?!" ucapnya dengan nada suara yang mulai naik satu oktaf

"apa kaa-san yang menjadi pendonorku?" tanyanya lagi. tapi tetap tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sasuke ataupun kabuto

"Kenapa kalian diam saja. jawab aku!" naruto menyibak kasar selimutnya, mencoba duduk di tempat tidur

"naruto-kun, kau harus istirahat. Tubuhmu masih lemah" kata kabuto

"aku ingin bertemu kaa-san. Sasuke-nii, bawa aku ketempat kaa-san" pinta naruto.

akhirnya sasuke menyanggupi permintaan naruto. dengan menggunakan kursi roda, dibawanya adiknya itu ke ruangan dimana ibu mereka di rawat

naruto sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan air mata yang terus memaksa ingin keluar. kenyataan yang disuguhkan di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar menyakitkan. Terlalu kejam.

Dia sudah menduga akan begini jadinya. Dan untuk alasan itulah, maka ditahannya segala rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya waktu itu, terus meronta, berkali kali memohon agar permintaannya didengar. tapi semuanya sia-sia. Dia hanyalah seorang anak berumur sembilan tahun yang ternyata tidak berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri. Orang dewasa memang egois.

Mikoto membuka matanya. Samar dilihatnya siluet wajah naruto yang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya "naruto, ini benar-benar naru-channya kaa-san? Kaa-san tidak bermimpikan sayang?" disentuhnya wajah naruto "jangan menangis. Kaa-san tidak suka melihat naru-chan menangis seperti ini" dengan lembut diusapnya air mata yang mengalir di kedua sisi pipi naruto

"kenapa kaa-san melakukan ini"

Mikoto tersenyum, mengerti maksud ucapan putranya itu "dulu kaa-san hanya mempunyai cahaya bulan dalam hidup kaa-san-" ditatapnya sasuke yang berdiri di belakang naruto, lalu kembali menatap putra bungsunya

"-dua tahun yang lalu, kami-sama juga memberikan kaa-san cahaya matahari. dengan cinta kaa-san lindungi kedua cahaya itu. tapi kaa-san lengah. Karna kesalahan kaa-san,cahaya matahari itu redup. Bahkan kaa-san nyaris kehilangannya"

"naruto, apa kau mau berjanji satu hal untuk kaa-san?" naruto diam, terus memandangi onxyx milik ibunya dengan tatapan penuh luka

"jadilah laki-laki yang kuat. Jangan menangis. Jangan tunjukkan kelemahanmu pada dunia ini. menangis hanya akan membuatmu kehilangan cahaya kekuatanmu"

"T—tapi-"

"setiap manusia pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah yang ada pada hidupnya. Dan kaa-san percaya kau bisa melakukan itu. kau percaya dengan ucapan kaa-san kan?"

Kepalanya menunduk semakin dalam, lalu digenggamnya tangan milik sang ibu yang masih memegangi wajahnya.

"naruto, berjanjilah. Kaa-saan mohon" pintanya lirih

Perkataan ibunya kembali memberikan hantaman kuat didadanya. Berjanji untuk suatu hal yang sulit, bahkan bisa dikatakan mustahil untuknya. tapi demi kebahagian sang ibu, ia rela mematikan perasaan. Membiarkan dirinya semakin terpuruk dalam kegelapan.

"naruto-"

"aku janji kaa-san" potong naruto. ditatapnya wajah cantik sang ibu yang tersenyum kearahnya

"sasuke, tolong jaga adikmu. Kaa-san titip matahari kecil kaa-san padamu" pesannya kepada sasuke. Kedua onyx itu tertutup. Tangan yang sejak tadi

terus memegangi wajah putra bungsunya jatuh dengan bebas di atas tempat tidur

BEEEPPPPP

Sasuke panik saat mendapati gelombang detak jantung ibunya tak lagi ada pada alat pendeteksi jantung. Hanya sebuah garis panjang yang terlihat pada monitor tersebut. Anak laki-laki raven itu segera berlari keluar untuk meminta pertolongan kepada dokter

Dan naruto, Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursi rodanya. Hanya tatapan kosonglah yang ia tujukan pada tubuh sang ibu yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Naruto, anak laki-laki ceria itu telah ditakdirkan untuk terpuruk, dilukai, menangis, mencoba bangkit, terjatuh lagi, berkali-kali. Hingga sampai ujung nanti, yang entah akan memakan berapa banyak waktu, bersama kakak angkatnya dan seseorang yang akan hadir di masa depan.

Ketiganya telah termeterai. Tersesat dalam jalan yang bernama kehidupan. Hingga salah satu dari mereka benar-benar hancur dan tak dapat kembali.

_**Flashback end**_

* * *

this is chapter emang lebih fokus ke masa lalu. gomene kalau gak sesuai harapan.

Mungkin akan ngaret buat chap selanjutnya karna aku mau fokus dulu untuk menghadapi beberapa ujian menjelang wisuda.

thanks for read my story, and dont forget to reviews minna. jaa...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**FF : Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Warning **

**Lemon, Boys Love**

**cerita ini hanya fiktif dengan meminjam beberapa chara dalam anime/manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. maaf jika tulisan ini masih acak-acakan karna saya bukanlah seorang penulis yang profesional tapi, ingin terus belajar untuk menjadi penulis prefesional. cerita ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk para fudanshi dan fujoshi. jika kalian bukan kategori tersebut, mohon jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca cerita ini. sekian dan terimakasih.**

* * *

gaara menatap layar ponselnya yang terus berkedip di atas meja restoran, tanpa ada minat untuk mengangkat panggilan masuk itu.

sedetik kemudian, gantian nada ringtone singkat berbunyi, menandakan sebuah sms masuk. namun kali ini ia membuka sms masuk itu, walaupun ia sudah bisa menebak siapa si pengirim pesan tersebut.

from: deidara

_datanglah ke sekolah jika kau ingin bersenang-senang_

gaara segera membalas sms dari deidara tersebut

to: deidara

_apa lagi yang kalian lakukan?_

from: deidara

_bukan sesuatu yang besar. hanya menyekap adik sasuke bodoh itu di gedung sekolah yang lama. kau dimana? yang lain udah pada nungguin nih?_

to: deidara

_aku ada urusan, kalian saja. kali ini aku tidak ikut  
_

from: deidara

_kau payah. hmmm...yasudah. tapi apa kau punya permintaan khusus gaara? ya mungkin aku atau yang lain bisa melakukan keinginanmu_

to: deidara

_lakukan saja apa yang ingin kalian lakukan_

from : deidara

_baiklah_

gaara terdiam. tidak lagi membalas sms terakhir dari deidara. perhatiannya segera teralih saat melihat orang yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang dan berjalan ke arah meja restoran tempat dimana ia duduk.

"kau terlambat kakashi" ucap gaara dingin

"ah...maafkan saya gaara-sama. tadi di jalan saya bertemu—"

"aku datang kemari bukan untuk mendengar alasan-alasan keterlambatanmu yang konyol itu kakashi!" potong gaara "segera berikan laporanmu"

mendengar nada perintah itu, kakashi segera mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dalam amplop coklat yang ia bawa dan menyerahkannya pada gaara

"apa ini?"

"itu informasi yang anda minta tempo hari"

mimik wajah gaara mengeras setelah membaca isi dari kertas-kertas yang diberikan kakashi padanya "aku menyuruhmu untuk menyelidiki anak bungsu keluarga uchiha itu, bukan malah termakan dengan gosip lama seperti ini!?"

"gaara-sama, bukankah saya bekerja dengan anda sudah cukup lama? Jadi, apakah anda masih meragukan totalitas saya dalam bekerja?"

Gaara mengernyit. bertahun-tahun memperkerjakan kakashi, cukup membuatnya tahu bagaimana watak pria dengan wajah yang selalu tertutupi masker tersebut "jadi surat-surat ini asli?

"ya, surat-surat adopsi itu asli. Saya berhasil mencuri copy-an surat-surat itu dari panti asuhan yang merawat anak laki-laki bernama naruto itu dulu. Anda bisa lihat sendirikan kalau nama keluarga uchiha tercatat sebagai orang tua angkatnya"

"bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan informasi seperti ini?"

"bisa dibilang dengan cara ilegal. tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir. saya sudah menghilangkan semua bukti-bukti yang membahayakan"

gaara mengangguk, kembali membaca ulang isi dari surat-surat yang diserahkan kakashi tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa semua kabar burung yang selama ini dia dengar ternyata adalah benar. Bahkan keluarga sabaku sepertinyapun telah berhasil dibohongi oleh cerita palsu uchiha tentang status anak kandung dari putra bungsu mereka.

"jadi kenyataannya adalah anak bungsu keluarga uchiha itu benar-benar anak angkat? bukan anak kandung?"

"begitulah. sepertinya ada orang yang mengetahui rahasia itu dulu, sehingga berita itu sampai muncul ke publik. tapi karna uchiha segera bergerak cepat, kabar itu kemudian hanya dianggap sebagai pemberitaan palsu yang dibuat oleh pihak musuh yang ingin menghancurkan uchiha"

"kerja bagus kakashi. ini bayaranmu"

kakashi mengambil selembar cek yang disodorkan gaara padanya, lalu pergi peninggalkan restoran

"ini sulit dipercaya, ternyata anak itu bukanlah anak kandung keluarga uchiha" gaara kembali teringat dengan peristiwa di dekat koridor ruangan kepsek waktu itu, kemudian kejadian di lapangan basket kemarin

"apa dia hidup menderita di keluarga itu?" sebuah pertanyan tanpa jawaban pun terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Jujur ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya beberapa hari belakangan ini. Perasaan yang tak pernah ia rasakan kepada siapa pun sebelumnya

kening gaara mengkerut saat melihat nama kakashi tertera pada layar ponselnya yang bergetar diatas meja

"ada apa? kupikir tidak ada masalah dengan bayaranmu" tanya gaara setelah menerima panggilan dari orang yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu itu

"tidak, bukan masalah uang. apa anda sudah melihat foto dalam amplop coklat itu?"

"belum. memang ada apa dengan foto itu?"

"lihatlah, saya sudah menemukan _orang_ yang selama ini anda cari"

gaara tertegun. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia segara mengeluarkan selembar foto yang dimaksud oleh kakashi.

Waktu seakan berhenti. Memori dari masa lalu itu terbuka kembali. Wajah anak kecil berambut pirang itu sangat familiar baginya. Wajah yang yang dulu kerap ditunjukkan oleh anikinya sewaktu ia masih kecil

Perlahan gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berlari keluar restoran dan segera masuk kedalam mobilnya. dipacunya mobil sport merah itu dengan kecepatan penuh tanpa mempedulikan teriakan kemarahan dari orang-orang yang ada dijalan raya yang ia lewati

.

.

"gaara, kau pulang? Apa kau akan menginap di rumah hari ini?" tanya temari, anak tertua keluarga sabaku. Tapi gaara hanya diam dan melewati kakak perempuannya itu begitu saja

Awalnya temari cukup kaget saat melihat mobil adik bungsunya itu masuk kedalam perkarangan rumah mereka. Pasalnya, setelah adiknya itu membeli sebuah apartemen pribadi, dia jarang sekali pulang kerumah dan lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen tersebut. Hubungan yang kurang baik dengan sang ayahlah yang membuat si bungsu sabaku itu pergi dari rumah

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar milik kakak laki-lakinya, sabaku kankuro. "dimana kunci kamar aniki, nee-san?" gaara mencekal tangan temari kuat tanpa memperdulikan ringisan kesakitan kakak perempuannya itu

"ada apa gaara, kenapa kau ti—"

"DIMANA KUNCINYA!" bentaknya seketika

"kalau kau tidak mau memberikan kuncinya, jangan salahkan aku jika pintu kamar ini kuhancurkan"

temari menelan ludah takut. Gaara terlihat serius dengan perkataannya barusan. Akhirnya gadis itu segera memberi kode pada salah seorang maid yang berdiri di belakang gaara untuk segera mengambil apa yang diminta oleh adik nya itu

KLIK!

pintu kamar yang telah tertutup bertahun-tahun itu akhirnya terbuka. Kumpulan debu langsung menyambut saat gaara dan temari memasuki ruangan pribadi milik kankuro.

Seperti menginjakkan kaki diatas pecahan kaca. Perih. Itulah yang dirasakan keduanya saat mereka kembali menginjakkan kakinya di kamar tersebut. Kamar itu adalah tempat dimana mereka – dulu, saat ketiga kakak beradik sabaku itu masih bersama—saling bertukar cerita, tentang keisengan di sekolah, berbagi canda tawa, kadang juga kerap bertengkar jika perselisihan pendapat terjadi diantara mereka. Sungguh semua itu adalah kenangan yang sangat indah namun menyakitkan bila harus diingat sekarang

Gaara tersentak. Kedua emerald miliknya terpaku pada sebuah brankas berukuran sedang yang tepajang rapi dalam lemari kaca yang terletak di samping tempat tidur. Dia tahu persis apa isi brankas itu. Karna hanya padanyalah kankuro membeberkan isi dari harta karun berharga dalam brankas itu.

_"Aniki, apa aku boleh melihat isi brankasmu itu?"_

_"boleh, tapi tidak sekarang"_

_"loh…kenapa?"_

_"kalau aku kembali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang kuceritakan kemarin, baru aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk melihat apa isi brankas itu"_

_"memangnya atas dasar apa kalian akan bertemu lagi? Kenal saja tidak"_

_"makanya banyaklah meminta pada kami-sama agar aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Hahahaha….."_

…

_"ini sudah enam bulan sejak pertama kali kau bertemu dengannya aniki. sampai kapan kau akan selalu menjadi bayangan yang tak terlihat . Tunjukkan dirimu padanya. buat dia tahu keberadaanmu. Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau tidak pernah melihatnya lagi bermain ditaman itu? bahkan sampai detik ini namanyanya saja kau tidak tahu"_

_"aku belum siap gaara"_

_"lalu sampai kapan kau akan siap? Cepatlah aniki, sebelum nanti kau benar-benar kehilangan dia"_

_…_

_"ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis aniki?"_

_"kau benar gaara. Semua yang kau katakan waktu itu benar. Dia tidak pernah muncul di taman itu lagi. a—apa yang sekarang harus kulakukan…."_

...

KLEK!

Gaara tercekat. Membatu ditempat saat brankas itu kini telah terbuka. perlahan, Dikeluaarkannya sebuah kotak persegi panjang yang terdapat di dalamnya, lalu dibukanya tutup kotak itu.

BRAKKK

Seketika kotak itu jatuh dilantai sesaat setelah gaara melihat isinya. Puluhan potret bocah berambut pirang dengan berbagai ekspresi kini telah berserakan dilantai. Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk menggambarkan keterkejutannya saat ini. Pikirannya kosong. Seolah-olah jiwanya kembali ditarik ke masa lalu.

Uchiha naruto, ternyata cowok pirang yang di hajarnya habis-habisan beberapa hari yang lalu itu benar-benar adalah anak laki-laki yang dulu dimaksud oleh kankuro. Cinta sekaligus obsesi sang kakak. Dan dia telah melukai sosok itu, padahal dulu sang kakak begitu menjaga dan melindungi anak itu dengan segenap jiwanya. meskipun semua bentuk perlindungan itu dia lakukan secara diam-diam. Tanpa pernah diketahui.

"gaara, siapa anak di dalam foto-foto i– " belum sempat temari bertanya, adik laki-lakinya itu sudah pergi berlari meninggalkannya

Temari tidak mengerti. Dia sungguh tidak tahu siapa sosok anak laki-laki yang ada di dalam foto-foto itu. Namun ketidak tahuannya segera terjawab. Karna di setiap lembar foto itu, akan ada tulisan yang cukup menjelaskan siapa dan apa arti sosok itu bagi adik laki-lakinya yang lain

.

.

"brengsek!"

BUKKKK

Satu pukulan telak kiba layangkan tepat di wajah pemuda berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki pekarangan sekolah. Persetan jika ada guru yang melihat aksi anarkisnya barusan. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah menghajar senpainya itu sampai kemarahannya reda

"kau!" desis gaara geram. Di hapusnya cepat darah yang terdapat di sudut bibirnya. Susah payah ia menahan diri untuk tidak membalas pukulan yang dilayangkan adik kelasnya itu.

"ck, kau benar benar bajingan gaara!" decak kiba kesal. Kedua tangannya kembali terkepal kuat

"dimana sopan santunmu berbicara pada senpai mu izunaka!"

"kau bicara sopan santun setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada adik kelasmu hah!" suara kiba meninggi, jelas sekali ada nada kemarahan dalam ucapannya "dimana naruto? Kemana teman-teman brengsekmu itu membawanya?!"

BUKKK! BUKKK! BUKKK! BUKKK!

Bertubi-tubi kiba kembali melayangkan tinjunya pada gaara. Tanpa perlawanan dan rasa ingin membalas, gaara memasrahkan tubuhnya dipukuli begitu saja.

"kumohon, lepaskan dia" ucap kiba bergetar lirih, tak dapat menahan tangisnya yang mulai muncul kepermukaan "jangan lagi menambah penderitaannya"

"akan ku kuberitahu dimana dia. Tapi lepaskan aku dulu"

meski ragu dengan ucapan gaara, kiba tetap menyingkir dari atas tubuh senpainya itu. Untuk saat ini dia benar-benar tidak ada pilihan.

"ikut aku" Tidak ada waktu lagi, gaara segera berlari kearah gedung lama sekolah yang terlantar. Dia harus segera menemukan naruto secepatnya. Dia yakin….teman-temannya pasti telah melakukan hal-hal buruk pada pemuda pirang itu.

"tidak ada siap-siapa disini? Dimana naruto?! dimana dia!" teriak kiba marah saat mendapati ruangan yang mereka datangi ternyata kosong

"aku juga tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah pergi dari sini! Sial! Kemana mereka membawanya" gaara segera mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi teman-temannya. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab panggilannya

"begini saja. kita berpencar mencarinya. Bagaimana?"

"sepertinya aku memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Tapi kuharap kau tidak akan kabur" kiba segera berlari kerah yang berlawan dengan gaara.

gaara berlari. berusaha mencari naruto ketempat-tempat yang terpikirkan olehnya, tanpa pernah berhenti untuk menghubungi teman-temannya "aku harap aku belum terlambat"

"gaara, ada apa?" Tanya sasori di ujung telfon sana

"dimana naruto?! KATAKAN PADAKU DIMANA DIA SEKARANG!"

.

.

Brakkk! Brakkk! Brakkk!

Naruto terus berusaha membuka pintu ruangan pendingin tempat dimana ia terkurung saat ini. Berharap seseorang diluar sana mendengar suaranya.

"tolong! Tolong!" jerit naruto dengan susah payah

Terkurung selama tiga puluh menit di ruang pendingin kantin sekolah benar-benar membuat tubuhnya terasa beku seperti es. Belum lagi ia harus menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya setelah menerima banyak pukulan dan tendangan beberapa saat yang lalu

"tolong….."jeritnya lagi, namun kini ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Dalam keputus-asaan, ia meluruh disana

Kalau saja ia tidak ceroboh meninggalkan ponselnya di kamar, pasti sekarang ia sudah menelfon kiba untuk mengeluarkannya dari ruangan pendingin itu

"okaa-san….naru ngak kuat lagi" rintihnya dengan tenggorokan yang mulai terasa sakit karna terus berteriak sejak tadi

Dalam ketidak berdayaannya, naruto berusaha menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinginnya dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong. Sampai seluruh kesadarannya benar-benar terenggut olehnya

.

.

Gaara terpekur dalam tunduk. Benar-benar tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya. _Hipotermia_. Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut temari beberapa saat yang lalu terus terngiang di telinganya.

"kondisinya tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan. Dia hanya mengalami _hipotermia _ringan. Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan sadar" temari menatap gaara cemas.

"sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa dia sampai seperti itu?"

Gaara menelan ludah. Perlahan kedua matanya terpejam. Ada jeda cukup panjang sejak tanya itu dihadirkan, kemudian dengan hati-hati jawaban itu di berikan. Tersendat, susah payah dan berulang kali terputus

Temari sampai merasa melakukan penganiayaan dan penyiksaan terhadap gaara. Tapi rasa penasaran saat melihat luka-luka lebam di sekujur tubuh cowok pirang yang berada di kamar apartemen adiknya itu benar-benar tak bisa ia hiraukan begitu saja.

Cerita itu terurai. Keheningan pekat segera tercipta diantara keduanya. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan suara. Gaara, si bungsu sabaku itu hanya tertunduk menyesali atas apa yang telah dilakukannya. Sementara si sulung sabaku masih menatap lurus sang adik dalam ketercengangan untuk bisa menerima kata demi kata yang telah terjabar beberapa detik yang lalu.

kini semuanya menjadi jelas. kekalutan gaara beberapa saat yang lalu. serta keberadaan sosok si pirang yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaan telanjang dan tubuh dipenuhi luka lebam

Tanpa bunyi, gaara memasuki ruang kamar miliknya. Kedua matanya seketika tertancap pada satu-satunya tempat tidur yang ada di ruangan itu. Tempat dimana seorang cowok berambut pirang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri diatasnya. Seseorang yang telah ia sakiti karna keegoisannya. Melukai dengan seluruh kesadarannya. Dan semua itu ia lakukan karna terbawa dengan dendam masa lalu kepada seseorang yang dipanggil 'aniki' oleh cowok berambut pirang itu.

semua genjatan perang yang ia tujukan selama ini untuk sasuke hanya semata-mata demi seseorang yang pernah menangis didepannya dulu, tiga tahun yang lalu. tapi saat sebuah kebenaraan terungkap, tentang siapa sebenarnya naruto. ia putuskan untuk berhenti melibatkan si pirang itu kedalam dendam pribadinya terhadap sasuke.

Perlahan, dihampirinya tempat tidur itu. Dalam jarak yang teramat dekat. Ia bisa melihat wajah pucat tak berdaya itu. Sesal itu kembali menyelimuti hatinya. Andai ia bisa memutar kembali waktu. jika saja ia lebih awal mengetahui siapa naruto sebenarnya. Semua ini pasti tidak akan pernah terjadi. Cowok pirang itu pasti tidak akan menjadi korban dari kebenciannya. Tidak harus bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang terjadi dalam hidupnya

Dua kelopak tertutup itu perlahan membuka. Sepasang sapphire di baliknya seketika terbelalak saat mendapati seseorang berdiri dihadapannya, menatapnya begitu lekat.

Keduanya saling memandang. Namun seketika kontak mata itu terputus saat naruto segera memalingkan wajahnya, mulai memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Dimana dia? Apakah dia berada dirumah sakit? tanyanya dalam hati. detik berikutnya ia mulai merasakan hal yang ganjil pada tubuhnya. Seketika ia langsung menatap tubuhnya panik. Dia telanjang. Hanya sebuah selimut yang kini menutupi tubuh transparannya.

Naruto langsung bangkit, tapi gaara bergerak lebih cepat mencekal kedua bahunya. Menahan naruto dalam posisi berbaring

"brengsek! kau benar-benar bajingan! apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan pada tubuhku hah?! Apa kau masih belum puas dengan semua ini! Lepaskan aku! Menyingkir dari atas tubuhku!"

Tes….tes….tes….

Naruto tercekat dengan apa yang ia lihat. Gaara menangis. Tapi, untuk alasan apa cowok itu menangis? dia hanya diam, membiarkan air mata cowok itu jatuh diwajahnya.

"maaf, aku benar benar menyesal telah menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. Maaf….maaf…."

Ketika air matanya jatuh, itulah wujud penyesalan yang sepenuhnya. Tapi permintaan maaf dari lubuk hati terdalam itu tak mampu meredam kemarahan dihati naruto. cowok berambut pirang itu lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya. Kebencian yang tumbuh dihatinya ternyata tak mampu memberikan keikhlasan untuk memaafkan. Sehingga kata maaf itu benar-benar tak terpahami oleh naruto

"sandiwara apa yang sedang kau mainkan?!" ucap naruto tajam.

dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan siapa ia berbicara saat ini. Persetan dengan semua formalitas dan tatakrama. Karna baginya, gaara adalah orang yang tak pantas untuk mendapatkan rasa hormat sedikitpun

"beberapa jam yang lalu kau menyuruh teman-temanmu untuk menghajarku. Tapi sekarang kau malah menangis meminta maaf padaku. Bahkan sampai detik ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang telah aku perbuat hingga kau dan teman-temanmu begitu membenciku seperti ini" naruto menggigit bibirnya. Berusaha meredam rasa takut yang mencengkramnya saat dirasakannya gerakan jari-jari milik gaara di atas wajahnya.

Dari posisi ini, dalam jarak sedekat ini, gaara dapat melihat betapa pucatnya wajah naruto. perlahan ditundukkannya kepala, memberi satu ciuman pada pipi pucat itu. Satu ciuman yang bukan hanya berasal dari seluruh sesal yang ada, namun juga dari sesuatu yang tidak disadarinya.

Naruto tersentak. Seketika dia jadi kalap. Didorongnya tubuh gaara dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Sampai tubuh cowok itu benar-benar menjauh darinya

"apapun yang kau katakan aku ngak akan percaya! Pergi! Jangan ada dihadapanku lagi!" naruto mengamuk sejadi-jadinya. Semua benda yang berada dalam radius jangkauannya ia lempar kearah gaara

"pergi kataku! Apa kau tuli! Pergi dari hadapanku brengsek!"

Gaara tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia mematung. Dia akui kesalahannya. Melukai sosok dihadapannya itu tanpa ampun. Tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. Tapi masa itu telah lewat. sekarang dan seterusnya, ia berjanji akan selalu melindungi sosok dihadapannya itu. Dan untuk itulah, akan ia terima caci maki dan semua hal yang pantas diterimanya saat ini.

Saat temari kembali setelah membeli beberapa bahan makanan di luar, ia segera menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada dalam apartemen milik adiknya tersebut. Seketika temari tertegun saat mendapati kondisi kamar yang berantakan

"ada apa ini?" tanyanya. Ia melangkah menghampiri gaara yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Kedua matanya memperhatikan tumpukan bantal yang berserakan dibawah kaki gaara. Kemudian ia menatap kearah naruto yang masih menundukkan muka di atas tempat tidur tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"nee-san, tolong antarkan dia" pinta gaara, lalu menyerahkan kunci mobilnya kepada temari

"kenapa bukan kau sendiri yang mengantarnya?" kecam temari, menolak permintaan adiknya itu

Kedua rahang gaara mengatup keras. Ia berjalan menuju lemari di sudut ruangan. Mengambil seragam sekolah naruto yang telah ia keringkan sebelumnya. Kemudian dengan kedua mata yang menatap temari, ia menghampiri naruto lalu berlutut dihadapannya dengan satu kaki menyentuh lantai

"biar aku aja yang nganter pulang, ya?" gaara menawarkan diri. Dengan nada yang benar-benar merendah, karena dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan permintaan itu

Mendengar hal itu, seketika naruto menghujamkan tatapan penuh kebencian pada si bungsu sabaku tersebut. Menolak untuk menerima tawaran dari cowok tersebut

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu kembali menatap temari yang terlihat hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah

"baiklah, tapi pakai mobilku"

"tidak! pakai mobilku saja"

"kau jangan menambah pekerjaanku gaara. masih banyak pasien yang menunggu ku dirumah sakit" tolak temari tegas "suruh dia segera memakai pakaiannya. Aku akan menunggunya diluar."

Tak perlu mengulang ucapan temari, gaara yakin kedua telinga naruto masih berfungsi dengan baik untuk mendengar ucapan kakaknya tadi. Ia segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu. Memberi naruto waktu untuk memakai pakaiannya

.

.

Temari menghentikan mobilnya di depan pagar kediaman uchiha

"kenapa?" Tanya naruto heran saat temari menatapnya dengan pandangan ganjil.

Temari tak menjawab. Ia hanya memajukan tubuhnya lalu dengan tiba-tiba memeluk naruto begitu saja

"apapun yang telah terjadi, bisakah kau melupakannya dan memaafkan adikku?" pinta temari tepat ditelinga naruto "tapi kalau memang kau tidak bisa memaafkannya, aku mohon….jangan membencinya" temari melepas pelukannya. Menatap nanar sosok dihadapannya

"kau adalah orang yang selama ini sangat ingin dia lindungi naruto. andai saja waktu lebih cepat membuatnya menemukanmu, pasti kalian tidak akan terluka seperti ini"

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya naruto yang benar-benar bingung.

Temari hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaan naruto. kemudian mengelus kepala anak laki-laki dihadapannya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang "masuklah, kau perlu istirahat"

Naruto hanya mengangguk mengerti dan segera turun dari mobil. Setelah mobil yang dikendarai temari meluncur pergi, naruto masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya. Perkatan temari tadi terus berkecamuk dipikirannya. Ditambah lagi dengan ingatan saat gaara menangis yang kini terus menghantuinya

Perlahan, naruto membuka pintu masuk utama rumahnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Saat masuk, ia langsung menemukan sosok iruka yang tengah tertidur di atas sofa ruang tamu. Sepertinya pria itu kelelahan dan tertidur sewaktu menunggu kepulangannya

Naruto hanya menghela nafas saat melihat jam tangannya menunjukkan waktu satu dinihari. Dia benar-benar dalam masalah besar kalau sampai ayahnya berada dirumah saat ini. Kesibukan sang ayah belakangan ini memang membuat sang kepala keluarga uchiha itu lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya ke luar kota, bahkan luar negeri. untuk perjalanan bisnis yang sekarang, ia dengar ayahnya sedang berada di hongkong.

Tak banyak membuang waktu, naruto segera bergegas menuju kamarnya sebelum iruka terbangun dan menyadari kepulangannya.

"dari mana saja kau!" Tanya sasuke tajam. Bersandar di dinding dekat pintu kamar naruto dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada

"nii-san, k—kau belum tidur?" ucap naruto gugup

"kutanya sekali lagi. Dari mana saja kau uchiha naruto!" kali ini ada penekanan dalam kalimatnya. Menandakan kalau cowok raven itu sedang berusaha menyembunyikan kemarahannya

"aku dari sekolah"

"ck, dari sekolah katamu!?" sasuke mulai mendekat kearah naruto.

SRETTT!

Dengan kasar, sasuke menarik kemeja seragam naruto hingga membuat semua kancingnya terlepas. Memperlihatkan dengan jelas luka-luka lebam yang sebelumnya tersembunyi dengan baik

"APA KAU PIKIR BISA MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEMUA LUKA-LUKA INI DARI KU! KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK MENYADARI WAJAH KESAKITAN MU ITU! KENAPA KAU SELALU BERBOHONG PADAKU!" bentak sasuke dengan suara menggelegar. Menatap naruto dengan kilatan nyalang

"siapa yang melakukannya? Apa gaara?"

Naruto hanya diam. Sesaat dia hanya bisa mematung menyaksikan kemarahan sasuke

"siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu! Siapa naruto?!" kembali sasuke bertanya. kali ini volume suaranya mulai menurun. Tapi intonasinya makin menajam

"kenapa nii-san ingin tahu siapa yang melukai ku. Bukankah nii-san sendiri yang bilang tidak akan peduli lagi padaku apapun yang terjadi?! Sekarang, buktikan ucapanmu waktu itu padaku" naruto memegang kepalanya. Saat merasakan pusing itu kembali menyerangnya.

"aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat" naruto segera masuk kekamarnya.

Meninggakan sasuke yang mendadak terdiam bagaikan patung, tenggelam dalam pikirannya. cowok itu benar-benar menyesali perkataannya waktu itu. bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang pada kenyataannya berlawanan dengan keinginan dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam

* * *

akhirnya aku berhasil juga menyelesaikan chapter 4 dengan waktu yang ngaret abis. hahahahaha...mohon dimaklum ya, habis buat nyiptain imajinasi itu benar-benar rumit, ditambah pas udah mau ngerangkai kata buat mulai nulis. yakk...lupakan tentang curhatan hati aku yang tidak jelas itu.

ngak nyangka bakalan ada yang tetap nagih cerita ini. makasih...makasih...

oh ya, makasih juga buat kalian yang udah ngehargain tulisan awam saya ini dengan memberikan reviews, fav dan juga follow. kalian semua keren. love u.

okay, untuk kritik dan saran, atau apapun yang ingin kalian katakan dalam chapter kali ini aku tunggu di kotak reviews


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**FF : Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Warning **

**Lemon, Boys Love**

**cerita ini hanya fiktif dengan meminjam beberapa chara dalam anime/manga Naruto milik **Masashi Kishimoto sensei. maaf jika tulisan ini masih acak-acakan karna saya bukanlah seorang penulis yang profesional tapi, ingin terus belajar untuk menjadi penulis prefesional. cerita ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk para fudanshi dan fujoshi. jika kalian bukan kategori tersebut, mohon jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca cerita ini. sekian dan terimakasih.****

* * *

"kau yakin ingin tetap mengikuti pelajaran hari ini? Kondisi tubuhmu belum benar-benar pulih Naruto" Kiba menarik bangku miliknya, kemudian duduk di samping Naruto yang masih terfokus pada buku pelajaran yang dibaca cowok blonde itu sejak ia baru masuk kelas pagi ini

"aku baik-baik saja Kiba. kau terlalu berlebihan. Luka-luka ku tidak separah yang kau bayangkan" jawab Naruto santai tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaannya sedikitpun pada buku yang dibacaanya

"tidak parah katamu! Kau pikir aku tidak lihat bagaimana kondisimu waktu itu" ucap Kiba dengan suara tertahan agar tidak memancing perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah datang

"untung saja waktu itu ada Gaara senpai yang menolong"

"dia benaran nolong waktu itu?" Tanya Naruto, menoleh pada Kiba

"aku juga bingung kenapa dia menolongmu. Tapi saat itu…." Sesaat, ada jeda dalam kalimatnya. kembali teringat akan kejadian kemarin "aku melihatnya menangis"

Naruto terhenyak. Sekelebat bayangan saat Gaara menangis meminta maaf padanya diapartemen kemarin kembali muncul

"Na…naruto-kun"

Naruto segera tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara lembuat seorang gadis memanggil namanya

"Hinata, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung pada sosok yang kini berdiri di depan meja miliknya

"anou…a…aku hanya ingin menyerahkan ini padamu" ucap sang gadis. kemudian disodorkannya sebuah amplop berisi uang kepada Naruto

"ini apa?" masih dalam ketidak mengertiannya, Naruto kembali bertanya

"itu u…uang hasil penjualan lukisan milik Naruto-kun"

"apa kau bilang!" Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat duduk dan mencengkram bahu gadis bernama Hinata itu kuat

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau boleh menjual lukisanku! Itu lukisan ibuku. Kau tahu berapa berartinya lukisan itu untukku hah!" kedua sapphire miliknya menatap nyalang kedua iris lavender di depannya. Tak peduli jika intonasi suaranya kini mulai memancing perhatian teman-temannya yang lain

"g...gomenne Naruto-kun. A…aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak ingin menjual lukisan itu. H...habis Naruto-kun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa waktu lukisan itu dipamerkan" jawab Hinata terbata dengan tubuh bergetar karna ketakutan. Belum pernah ia melihat Naruto semarah ini sebelumnya. Apalagi kini penyebab kemarahan cowok berambut pirang itu karna dirinya.

"N...naruto-ku s…sakit…" Hinata mulai menangis saat dirasakannya kuku-kuku milik Naruto mulai menembus lapisan teratas kulitnya

"lepaskan Naruto" Kiba angkat bicara. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada bahu gadis itu

"jangan ikut campur Kiba!"

"Kau menyakitinya, baka!" dengan paksa, Kiba mengenyahkan kedua tangan Naruto

Menyadari bahwa ia telah benar-benar menyakiti Hinata sampai membuat cewek itu menangis, perlahan kemarahannya mulai mereda

"siapa orang yang membeli lukisanku Hinata?"

Hinata hanya diam, menunduk dan tak berani menatap Naruto. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa orang yang telah membeli lukisan milik Naruto itu kemarin. Semua lukisan-lukisan yang dipamerkan dibeli oleh orang-orang dari luar lingkungan sekolah yang datang untuk melihat pameran lukisan yang diadakan sekolah mereka.

Kebisuan Hinata yang mendadak membuat Naruto yakin bahwa kata _'tidaklah' _yang menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaanya tadi

Lukisan itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya selama berbulan-bulan. Satu-satunya harapan yang ia miliki untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan sang ayah. Kalaupun hubungannya dengan sang ayah tidak bisa kembali membaik seperti dulu, paling tidak lukisan itu bisa mewakili permintaan maafnya. Tapi sekarang, satu-satunya harapan itu telah hilang. Membuatnya kembali pada titik nol. menenggelamkannya dalam jurang keputus-asaan

Disaat bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto segera memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. Memilih untuk pergi menenangkan hati dan pikirannya yang sedang kacau

"Naruto…." Kiba menatap temannya itu bingung. Bahkan ia belum sempat menanyakan akan pergi kemana sahabatnya itu saat dillihatnya Naruto telah lebih dulu berjalan kedepan kelas

"mau kemana kamu Naruto?" Tanya Kurinai, guru bahasa jepang yang baru tiba dikelas

"pulang, sensei" jawab Naruto singkat

"Ada apa? Apa kamu sakit?"

Naruto menggelang, kemudian ditatapnya sang guru tepat di kedua manik matanya "tidak, tapi saya benar-benar ingin pulang sekaran sensei"

"kalau kamu ingin bolos, nanti. Jangan dimata pelajaran yang saya ajar. Duduk!" perintah Kurenai tak ingin dibantah

"sensei, saya ingin pulang sekarang, bukan nanti!" ucap Naruto dengan intonasi sedikit meninggi

Guru bahasa jepang itu seketika terperangah. Pasalnya Naruto adalah salah satu siswa kebanggaannya. Murid berprestasi yang memiliki etika dan tata krama yang sangat baik. Bukan murid pembangkang dan tidak tahu sopan santun seperti saat ini.

Perubahan drastis itu tentu juga mengejutkan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"kembali ke kursi kamu Naruto. sekarang!" bentak Kurenai dengan kemarahan yang mulai mencapai puncak

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan ucapan senseinya itu. Dia benar-benar berjalan keluar kelas. Menulikan pendengaran dari teriakan murka sang guru yang terus memanggil namanya

.

.

Naruto berjalan tanpa arah. Pergi kemana saja sampai kakinya lelah untuk berjalan

Sampai ketika akhirnya ia berada di tepi jalan yang tak banyak dilalui orang, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik memandangi seseorang yang keberadaannya telah lama ia sadarai. Seseorang yang terus mengikutinya sejak ia pergi meninggalkan sekolah

"berapa lama lagi kau akan mengikutiku!?" ucap Naruto tajam pada orang yang berdiri dalam jarak beberapa meter darinya

"apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara yang begitu tampak khawatir "apa karna masalah kemarin yang membuatmu…."

"tidak!" Potong Naruto seketika "kau sudah mendengar jawabanku bukan?! Jadi kumohon, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri"

Menyendiri dan bersembunyi dari keramaian adalah cara yang selama ini ia pilih untuk menjaga pertahanan mental dan emosinya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Merasa kesal dengan sifat keras kepala Gaara ketika dilihatnya cowok itu tidak juga pergi meninggalkannya. Sadar kalau dirinyalah yang harus menjadi pihak yang mengalah, naruto putuskan kembali berbalik, pergi dari hadapan anggota keluarga sabaku satu itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi Gaara kembali menghentikan langkahnya…..

"bertahun-tahun aku selalu mencarimu, tapi kau lenyap, seperti hilang ditelan bumi. Keberadaanmu seperti tidak pernah terlahir didunia ini. Sampai akhirnya aku tahu, kalau semua kegagalan itu terjadi karna ulah uchiha!" gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, mati-matian ditahannya semua kemarahan yang telah lama terpendam selama ini

"kalau saja uchiha tidak menyembunyikanmu. Tidak berbohong dengan mengatakan kalau kau adalah anak kandung mereka. aku pasti sudah menemukan keberadaanmu dari dulu"

Seketika Kedua sapphire itu terbelalak, berbalik menatap Gaara dengan kekagetan yang luar biasa. Tenaganya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Membuatnya pasrah saat tubuhnya jatuh terhempas menghantap badan jalan.

'_kenapa? Kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang hal itu?' _tanyanya dalam hati

Naruto tersentak, saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang basah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mencari tahu apa penyebab dari sesuatu yang kini membuat wajahnya terasa basah

Air mata itu kembali.

Sesuatu yang kedatangannya tidak pernah ia duga

Menghianiti dirinya Setelah ia putuskan untuk mulai berhenti menangis dan belajar menjalani hidup dengan selalu memegang janji yang ia buat kepada almarhum ibu tercinta

Naruto panik saat dilihatnya Gaara berlari mendekatinya. Seperti kesetanan, ia langsung berdiri dan bergegas pergi tapi, ia terlambat. tangan Gaara lebih dulu mencekal lengannya, menahan kepergiannya

"kau pikir kau siapa hah!" naruto berontak. Dengan marah dienyahkannya tangan Gaara dari lengannya

"meskipun kau tahu kebenarannya. Bahkan jika seluruh jepang mengetahui kalau aku hanyalah anak dari panti asuhan yang diangkat oleh keluarga uchiha, aku nggak peduli! Jadi, jangan kau pikir bisa mengancamku dengan hal ini!"

Naruto berbohong. Semua ucapan itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Dia takut. Dia benar-benar merasa terancam sekarang. Dia memang tidak peduli apa yang akan dipikirkan orang lain tentangnya bila rahasia itu benar-benar Gaara ungkapkan nantinya. yang hanya ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana reaksi ayah dan kakaknya nanti. Bagaimana jika mereka termakan perkataan orang lain dan mengusirnya dari rumah. Lalu hidupnya kembali sendirian dan selalu merasa kesepian saat ia masih hidup dipanti asuhan dulu.

saat itu, tak ada seorang anakpun yang mau berteman dengannya hanya karna fisiknya terlihat berberbeda dengan anak-anak jepang lainnya. waktu kecil ia sering membuat keonaraan. hobi memancing kekesalan teman-teman serta kemarahan para pengurus panti. Karna baginya, satu bentakan atau teriakan marah, siapun orangnya, jadi terasa sedikit meringankan beban kesepian itu, jadi sedikit mengikis kesunyian dari luka hati yang terus terbuka. Hanya uchiha, hanya keluarga itulah yang menerima keberadaannya. Keberadaan yang bahkan kedua orang tua kandungnya sendiripun tak menginginkannya.

"Naruto…a—aku...kau…" ucap Gaara kehilangan kata. Benar-benar nggak tahu harus bicara mulai dari mana, karna sepertinya setiap kata yang ia ucapkan selalu salah diartikan oleh Naruto

Perlahan, dengan langkah hati-hati, Gaara mencoba mendekat kearah Naruto

"selangkah lagi kau mendekat, maka aku akan teriak sekencang-kencangnya" ancam naruto

"silahkan. Nggak apa-apa kalau itu memang bisa bikin perasaanmu membaik"

Tubuh naruto menegang. Kalimat gaara itu membuat kemarahannya semakin mendidih

"KENAPA AKU YANG KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI!? KENAPA BUKAN YANG LAIN!? KENAPA HARUS AKU!" Naruto berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Memancing perhatian orang yang kebetulan melewati jalan tersebut

Gaara tertegun. Apa yang baru saja disaksikannya sudah tidak bisa lagi dikatagorikan sebagai kemarahan. Ini histeria!

Dari arah yang tak terduga. Dengan keberadaan yang tak pernah mereka berdua sadari. Tiba-tiba Temari muncul dibelakang Naruto. dengan cepat ditariknya Naruto secara paksa masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terpakir tak jauh dibelakang. Setelah sebelumnya menekan tombol kunci, Temari segera melangkah dengan cepat memutari mobil, membuka pintu sebelah kemudi dan segera pergi. Meninggalkan sang adik yang masih terdiam jauh dibelakang

"apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku. Aku mau pulang!" ucap Naruto kalap

"diam!" bentak Temari ikutan kalap "atau aku akan menabrakkan mobil ini biar kita berdua mati. Apa itu yang kau inginkan?!"

Naruto diam, tak lagi membuka suaranya karna ancaman Temari tadi terlihat sungguh-sungguh. Dikatupnya kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat. Sampai nyaris berwarna putih. Menekan ledakan kemarahannya agar tidak lagi berubah menjadi tangis. Cukup sekali tadi ia lepas kontrol. Kali ini tidak akan dibiarkannya lagi air mata itu jatuh.

Begitu mereka sampai di mansion utama sabaku, Temari segera memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk utama, setelah itu ia turun dari mobil. dibukakannya pintu sebelah kiri jok mobil tempat duduk si uchiha bungsu yang tadi ia bawa dengan paksa

"turunlah" ucap temari berusaha sabar sebisa mungkin. Tapi Naruto malah tak menggubris ucapannya sama sekali, tetap bertahan duduk didalam mobil

"ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu Naruto, sebentar saja" mohon Temari dari lubuk hati terdalam. Tadinya ia tak ada maksud untuk membawa cowok itu ke mansion keluarganya. Tapi saat ia tidak sengaja melihat pertengkaraan naruto dan Gaara di jalan tadi, ia terpaksa harus ikut melibatkan diri dalam masalah keduanya. Tidak…,permasalahan ini bukan hanya melibatkan keduanya saja, karna awal permasalahan ini dan semua kesalah pahaman antara Naruto dan Gaara merupakan tanggung jawab seseorang. Tapi seseorang itu sudah lama tidak ada. jadi, jika Gaara tidak mampu menyelesaikannya, maka dirinya yang akan turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan. Dengan caranya sendiri.

"ikut aku!" dengan paksa, kembali ditariknya Naruto turun dari mobil. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ditariknya cowok itu memasuki mansion keluarganya.

Temari langsung membawa Naruto kekamar Kankuro. Dihempaskannya sosok itu masuk kedalam kamar, lalu dikuncinya pintu dari dalam. Tak akan ia biarkan siapapun menjadi pengganggu, termasuk adiknya Gaara

"dia Kankuro, adik laki-laki ku yang meninggal 6 tahun lalu karna penyakit kanker paru-paru yang ia derita" tunjuk Temari pada foto Kankuro yang tergangtung di dinding kamar. Nada suaranya berubah dingin. Rasa ingin menyalahkan Naruto atas apa yang terjadi pada adik laki-lakinya itu kembali muncul. Memang secara langsung bukan Naruto yang menjadi penyebab meninggalnya Kankuro. Sebenarnya penyakit mengerikan itu telah lama diderita adik pertamanya itu sejak umur 5 tahun. Tapi dimatanya, Naruto tetap bersalah. Karna cowok itu juga menjadi penyebab memburuknya kondisi Kankuro

Melihat reaksi kebingungan diwajah Naruto saat menatap foto Kankuro, kemarahan temari perlahan menguap. Tergantikan dengan perasaan sedih saat mendapati kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya itu ternyata benar-benar tidak mengenal sosok sang adik. Kenyataan yang membenarkan semua ucapan Gaara padanya malam itu

BRAK! BRAK!BRAK!

Berdiri diluar kamar, Gaara menggedor pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli jika tangannya mulai memerah karna gedoran kasar yang ia lakukan

"nee-san, apa yang kau lakukan!? Jangan katakana apapun padanya! Buka pintunya!"

"Dia harus tahu Gaara. Dia harus tahu tentang Kankuro. Tentang semua perasaannya"

"terus, setelah dia tahu, nee-san mau apa? Biar dia merasa bersalah, gitu? Padahal dia sama sekali nggak salah"

"menyembunyikan semuanya juga tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah"

"kali ini keadaannya berbedaa nee-san. Masalah Kankuro hanya akan menambah bebannya" sesaat Gaara terdiam "dia akan kembali terluka jika mengetahui semuanya. Kumohon….buka pintunya nee-san"

Hening.

Semua perdebaatan kakak beradik itu terhenti.

Menimbulkan banyak tanya dihati Naruto. dia tak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Gaara dan Temari. Sebagian besar isi perdebatan itu tak mampu ia pahami. Yang sanggup dipahaminya hanyalah pembicaraan itu berisi tentangnya dan seseorang yang bernama Kankuro.

'_aku tak peduli! Naruto tetap harus tahu tentang perasaan Kankuro padanya!' _ucap Temari dalam hati. Keputusannya telah final. Meskipun ia harus melukai Naruto, ia tak peduli. Bukankah selama memendam rasa cinta untuknya Kankuro juga terluka? Jika Naruto terluka, bukankah itu juga adil?

Temari Berjalan mendekati laci meja di sudut kamar, mengambil kotak tempat ia menyimpan semua foto-foto Naruto yang diambil oleh Kankuro secara diam-diam. Kemudian diserahkannya kotak itu pada Naruto sambil menangis

Naruto tertegun menatap wajah yang tengah menagis didepannya. Kesedihan, penyesalan, kemarahan. Semua terlihat begitu jelas

"a...aku tidak mengerti?" ucap naruto pelan. Tapi tak satupun kata terucap dari mulut gadis itu untuk menjawab kebingungannya

Menyadari Temari telah bungkam sepenuhnya, ia putuskan untuk membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Wajah Naruto seketika pucat. Terlihat jelas keterkejutan yang besar saat mendapati begitu banyak tumpukan foto-foto waktu ia kecil dalam kotak tersebut. bahkan ia sampai terhuyung mundur. Tubuhnya nyaris kehilangan seluruh tenaga jika saja tangannya tidak bergerak cepat bertumpu pada bagian besi penyangga tempat tidur, membuat kotak yang ia pegang tadi jatuh secara spontan hingga seluruh isinya berserakan dilantai. Namun sedetik kemudian, Naruto kembali bisa menguasai dirinya. Diraihnya selembar foto yang mengabadikan potret dirinya sedang menyantap sebuah ramen cup dia pada kursi sebuah taman.

Taman….

Ya, sekarang ia ingat dimana taman itu. Itu adalah taman di kawasan distrik teitan yang sering ia kunjungi sekali dalam sebulan. Itupun karna pengurus panti akan mengajak anak-anak dalam sebulan sekali pergi piknik ke taman hiburan yanga ada didekat sana. saat itu, Naruto akan selalu mengendap-ngendap pergi dari rombongan panti. Baginya bermain ditaman kecil yang letaknya tak jauh dari taman hiburan itu lebih menyenangkan. Saat itu ia berpikir, buat apa ia berada di taman hiburan itu jika tak ada satu anakpun yang bersedia menemaninya menaiki wahana-wahana permainan yang ada. lagian setiap dia datang ketaman kecil itu, akan selalu ada orang-orang yang memberinya ramen secara gratis. Apalagi ramen itu sudah siap saji, jadi dia tidak perlu lagi mencari air panas untuk memasak ramen cup tersebut.

Naruto membalik foto itu saat menyadari sebuah tulisan tangan dibelakangnya

_Dia suka banget sama yang namanya ramen_

Terburu-buru, diraihnya foto yang lain, kembali membaca tulisan dibelakang foto tersebut

_Jahil. Suka banget ngisengin orang lain, biasanya anak-anak yang sedang main ditaman yang jadi korbannya. Habis ngisengin, dia malah kabur sambil ngejulurin lidah. Hahaha….wajahnya lucu kalau udah kayak gitu_

foto yang lain….

_kalau lagi senyum, apalagi ketawa. dia manis banget_

foto yang lain lagi….

_ini foto terakhir hari ini. Tadi dia jatuh. Tapi nggak nangis sama sekali padahal lututnya berdarah. Hebatkan dia _

_tadinya pengen beliin dia obat di supermarket seberang, tapi okaa-san udah keburu datang. Kapan ya okaa-san jemput pulang sekolahnya lamaan dikit. Jadikan aku bisa tahu dia tinggal dimana_

foto yang lainnya lagi….

_dia lagi sedih, tapi aku nggak tahu kenapa. aku Cuma bisa ngehibur dia dengan ngasih ramen kayak biasanya, meskipun lewat tangan orang lain_

Naruto tersentak saat membaca kalimat terakhir itu. Sekarang ia baru mengerti siapa orang yang sebenarnya memberikannya ramen setiap ia datang ketaman itu. kemudian diraihnya benda lain. Sebuah _note book_ kecil yang ia yakin benda itu juga kepunyaan Kankuro

tanpa prasangka apapun, dibukanya isi buku itu

_halaman pertama, 17 april xxxx_

_dia hilang…..aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi. tak ada satupun petunjuk tentang siapa dan dimana sebenarnya dia tinggal. Hanya ditaman ini aku berharap bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. Kalau saat itu tiba, bila ia kembali datang ke taman ini. Aku janji, akan berhenti bersembunyi dan berani menunjukkan diri dihadapannya_

_halama kedua, 10 okt xxxx_

_udah setahun lebih aku terus menunggunya ditaman ini. Kami-sama….kumohon bawa dia kembali ketempat ini_

Naruto terperanjat. Sesak oleh keterkejutan yang amat sangat saat mengetahui Kankuro terus menunggunya. Seperti kesetanan, dibaliknya kasar lembar-lembar kertas tersebut. Hingga tangannya berhenti pada bagian halaman terakhir yang terisi. Halaman dengan beberapa bercak noda berwarna merah pekat di bagian tengahnya

_20 des xxxx_

_Kondisiku semakin memburuk. Dan sekali lagi, aku kabur dari rumah sakit dan kembali menunggunya ditaman. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kemarahan otou-san dan okaa-san karna lagi-lagi aku merusak jawdal pengobatan kemotrapi yang harus kujalani. _

_Kami-sama….aku takut. Benar-benar merasa sangat takut sekarang_

_Apakah perasaan ini benar-benar tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk diketahui olehnya?_

_Apakah salah jika aku ingin dia tahu bahwa aku mencintainya?_

Dengan tangis yang mulai mencapai pangkal tenggorokan, Naruto memeluk buku yang berada ditangannya seerat mungkin. Seolah-olah buku itu adalah sosok Kankuro yang baru terlihat oleh kedua matanya

"maaf…"ucapnya dengan suara parau

"maaf….maaf….maaf….maaf…."kembali diulangnya satu kata itu. Dengan sudah payah. Dengan suara terputus-putus oleh tangis yang tak lagi bisa diredam

"ARRGGHHH!" seperti kesurupan, naruto meremas surai pirangnya kuat-kuat. Bahkan perlahan remasan itu berubah menjadi jambakan kasar. Seolah-olah ia ingin menarik semua rambut yang ia punya

"apa yang terjadi di dalam?! Temari, buka pintunya. Biarkan aku masuk!"

Mendengar suara Gaara diluar sana. Buru-buru Temari memutar kunci dan membuka pintu

ketika pintu itu terbuka, Gaara hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya berdiri saat melihat naruto dalam keadaan terguncang hebat. Inilah yang dia takutkan. Naruto akan kembali menyalahkan dirinya sendiri setelah ia tahu tentang Kankuro dan seluruh perasaan cinta sang kakak untuknya

Setelah mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang ia cari selama ini, Gaara memang tak pernah mengungkit nama Kankuro dihadapan cowok pirang itu. Bukannya ia tidak ingin Naruto tahu mengenai Kankuro tapi, ia memang tidak mempunyai pilihan lain selain tetap diam dan merahasiakannya. Ia tidak ingin menambah beban cowok itu. Keputusan itu diambilnya saat ia menerima informasi yang diberikan oleh Kakashi. Informasi yang nyaris saja tidak ia ketahui jika ia tak kembali mengecek isi amplop yang diberikan Kakashi waktu itu. Sebuah copy-an catatan rekam medic milik uchiha Mikoto dan uchiha Naruto. membuatnya tahu tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Naruto 9 tahun lalu yang berujung dengan kematian uchiha Mikoto

Gaara berjalan mendekati naruto, berlutut dihadapan cowok pirang itu agar posisi mereka sejajar "sudah, cukup Naruto. berhenti menyakiti dirimu seperti ini" kesepuluh jari Gaara mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto. menghentikan aksi kalap yang mungkin saja dilakukan tanpa sadar oleh Naruto

"kenapa kau mesti peduli padaku! Harusnya kau marah! Harusnya kau membenci ku!"

"Naru…."

"aku yang membuatnya menderita! aku yang menyebabkannya meninggal! aku juga yang membuat ibuku….." Naruto diam, tak sanggup lagi melanjutkan kalimatnya. kedua sapphire itu menatap nanar sepasang emerald di depannya "lupakan, karna kau tidak mungkin bisa mengerti apa yang kurasakan"

"kalau begitu buat aku mengerti. Berhentilah berpura-pura tegar dan menanggung semua beban itu sendirian. izinkan aku untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Bukankah lebih baik jika ada orang yang bisa diajak untuk berbagi, biar kau tidak merasa sendirian" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, menatap si pirang yang juga tertunduk, sengaja menolak menatap langsung kearahnya. Lembut, dibawanya Naruto kedalam pelukannya. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka

Saat kedua lengan itu memerangkapnya, ia tak lagi berusaha untuk menghindar. Terselip rasa untuk mempercayai Gaara walaupun masih diliputi keraguan. Tapi sungguh….dia benar-benar sudah lelah berlari sendirian. dia juga membutuhkan tempat yang bisa dijadikan pegangan. Agar sewaktu-waktu, jika dirinya kembali terjebak dalam jurang masa lalu itu, akan ada seseorang yang menariknya kembali keatas. Membuatnya sadar bahwa ia masih mempunyai banyak tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan hidupnya.

Mungkinkah….ia bisa menggantungkan harapan itu pada Gaara kali ini?

"jangan pernah pergi. Jangan biarkan aku sendirian lagi" dalam sedetik jeda kedua matanya mengerjap letih "….tolong" bisik Naruto lemah

Perlahan Gaara mengangguk. Semakin dipeluknya erat tubuh bergetar yang sedang menangis itu "aku janji padamu"

Temari yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton di ambang pintu kamar kini tersenyum penuh perasaan lega. Lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya

.

.

Ditengah hingar-bingar suara musik yang menghentak, yang dimainkan oleh Dj professional di salah satu klub terkenal yang tokyo miliki, Sai dan Shikamaru berdiri mematung dengan mulut ternganga di dekat pintu masuk. Keduanya menatap tak percaya kearah _dance floor_ di tengah sana, tempat dimana teman karib mereka —Uchiha Sasuke— berada dalam cengkraman alkohol . ikut berbaur dengan orang-orang yang sedang dalam proses meninggalkan ambang kesadaran masing-masing.

beberapa menit yang lalu, salah seorang teman sekelas mereka yang tak sengaja melihat Sasuke masuk kedalam klub itu langsung mengabari keduanya lewat telfon. Awalnya mereka tidak mempercayai informasi itu. Tapi lantaran teman mereka itu ngotot bahwa yg dilihatnya memasuki klub malam itu benar-benar Sasuke, kedunya jadi penasaran dan mengeceknya secara langsung

Sai dan shikamaru segera turun ke _dance floor_, menghampiri sang uchiha

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan hah!?" Tanya Shikamaru tajam

Sasuke kaget saat mendapati kedua teman karibnya itu berada dihadapannya.

"kita keluar dari sini!"

"tck…kalau kau mau pergi, pergi sana. Jangan bawa-bawa aku"

Ucapan Sasuke kontan memancing emosi Shikamaru. Ditariknya kasar kerah kemeja hitam yang Sasuke kenakan. "jangan memaksaku menggunakan kekerasan untuk menyeretmu keluar dari tempat menjijikkan ini Sasuke!" desis Shikamaru dengan penuh penekanan

"hei…hei…hentikan itu. Jika kalian seperti ini terus, kita akan dalam masalah besar" ucap Sai pani saat melihat kerumunan orang-orang mulai menatap mereka

Sadar akan situasi yang mulai tak bersahabat, Sasuke menepis kasar tangan Shikamaru dari bajunya. Pergi keluar, menuruti perkataan Shikamaru sebelumnya

Sekarang cowok berambut raven itu duduk bersila beralaskan rumput hijau, ditepi kolam kecil yang berada tak jauh dari klub malam tempat dimana biasanya ia akan lari dari kenyataan. Kemudian dikeluarkannya sebungkus rokok, menghidupkan benda kecil berbentuk tabung itu dan menghisapnya dengan ritme yang teratur.

Sasuke tampak menikmati setiap hisapannya tanpa merasa terganggu dengan dua pasang mata yang memandangnya lekat dan intens.

"Kenapa diam? Kaget dengan apa yang kalian lihat? Maaf kalau gitu?"

"sejak kapan?" Tanya Shikamaru langsung _to the point_

Pertanyaan itu ambigu, namun tidak perlu kejelasan agar bisa menjawabnya. karna pertanyaan yang teramat singkat itu telah ia pahami dengan baik

"entahlah, aku lupa, yang jelas udah lama"

"kenapa kau nggak pernah cerita?" kali ini Sai yang bertanya "kenapa nggak pernah ngerokok atau minum alkohol didepan kami?"

Sasuke terdiam, cukup lama, lalu menengadah ke atas menatap langit malam yang sepi tanpa kehadiran benda-benada kecil yang biasanya berkilauan diatas sana

"alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah melakukan itu didepan kalian, karna aku akan selalu baik-baik aja selama kalian ada didekatku. Tapi saat waktu itu habis. Ketika tak ada seorangpun yang menjadi pengalih, maka pikiranku hanya akan berpusat pada masalah yang aku punya, dan itu membuatku lelah. bukan hanya fisik, tapi semuanya. Hati, pikiran, emosi, juga akal sehat. Membuatku menjadi orang yang mencari-cari fatamorgana" kembali ia diam sejenak.

"kadang ada hal-hal yang ingin sekali kita lupain, tapi nggak bisa. Untuk kasusku, bukan kadang lagi. ada banyak sekali hal yang ingin bisa aku lupakan. Kadang juga, ada kenyataan-kenyataan yang ingin banget kita ingkari, tapi nggak bisa juga. Untuk kasusku, banyak banget kenyataan yang kalau aja bisa, ingin benar-benar aku ingkarin" Sekali lagi sasuke terdiam. Kedua onyx yang sejak tadi menatap kearah langit perlahan mulai meredup. Membuka satu-persatu balutan luka dihatinya.

"yang bisa kulakukan cuma lari menjauh atau berusaha ngelupain untuk sementara. Kalau rokok udah nggak mempan lagi buat nenangin, maka alkohol adalah pilihan terakhir yang tersisa" setelah hisapan terakhir habis, ia buang puntung rokok itu ke dalam air. setelahnya, disambung lagi dengan menghidupkan sebatang rokok yang baru

"bukan berarti aku selalu mencoba untuk lupa atau selalu mencoba untuk lari. Kalau lagi kelelahan aja. Tapi sayangnya aku lebih sering kelelahan dari pada enggak. Kadang, aku sering berharap jadi orang yang apatis. Nggak peduli, nggak ada emosi. Tapi sayangnya, ada satu perasaan di dalam hati ini yang nggak ngizinin buat itu terjadi. Jadi mau gimana lagi….aku terpaksa bertahan. Dengan segala cara yang aku tahu dan aku bisa" Sasuke tersenyum getir, masih tetap memandang langit

"waktu kecil, saat aku mulai mencintai Naruto, aku putuskan untuk menjauhinya. Membuat jarak agar perasaan itu bisa cepat-cepat mati. begitu udah besar, aku sadar ternyata perasaan itu terus tumbuh semakin dalam dan udah nggak bisa dibunuh lagi. karna jika aku ngelakuin itu sama aja bunuh diri" kalimat terakhir itu nyaris menyentuh titip pusat semua luka-lukanya. Dia butuh diam sejenak, agar setiap retakan pada dinding pertahanannya tidak hancur dan tidak bisa ditegakkan lagi.

Kali ini, dipandanginya wajah Sai dan Shikamaru "apa kalian tahu doa apa yang selalu aku minta pada kami-sama?" tanyanya lirih.

Sai dan Shikamuru hanya menggeleng lemah dengan perasaan amat bersalah. Karena ternyata kehadiran mereka tak bisa meringankan beban Sasuke.

sasuke kembali menatap lagit. Seolah-olah saat ini kepada sang langitlah ia bicara "aku minta, agar suatu hari, entah kapanpun itu, kami bisa terlahir kembali dengan takdir yang berbeda, dengan perasaan ku yang tetap sama kepadanya. Sehingga aku bisa bebas mencintainya tanpa harus menanggung rasa sakit seperti ini hanya karna sebuah status yang mengikat kami"

"bukankah sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu. beritahu dia kalau kau mencintainya. Katakan yang sebenarnya" Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sai barusan tanpa menoleh kearah temannya itu

"dengan mengungkapkan semua perasaanku pada Naruto bukan berarti masalah akan selesai semudah itu Sai. Dari awal, mencintainya adalah sebuah kesalah. Dia seorang laki-laki dan dia adalah adikku, meskipun pada kenyataannya kami bukan saudara kandung. Bukan hanya perasaanku saja yang terlibat disini. Tapi perasaannya dan juga kedua orang tua kami" Sasuke tertunduk dalam. Sebatang rokok yang sejak tadi terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya terlepas begitu saja, jatuh, hingga akhirnya padam dengan sendirinya.

"saat hari dimana pemakaman ibuku tiba. Jauh didalam hati sesungguhnya aku bahagia, bersyukur karna saat itu bukan Naruto yang terbujur kaku dalam peti mati itu. " dengan gerakan sangat perlahan, Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Mengisi paru-parunya yang seperti tak sanggup lagi bekerja karena sesaknya rasa bersalah kepada sang ibu.

Semenrata itu, Sai dan Shikamaru hanya memilih untuk diam. Memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk menenangkan perasaannnya. Karna mereka mengerti seberapa berat dan menyakitkannya pembicaraan tadi untuk Sasuke.

.

.

"Hidan, kenapa cuma kau yang tidak memakai baju yang kukasih hah!" ucap Deidara galak

"Tck…kalau soal itu aku tidak bisa sejalan. Benar-benar penghinaan namanya kalau aku sampai memakai baju norak seperti itu" ditatapnya seragam pelayan yang melekat pada tubuh ketiga temannya itu dengan pandangan mencemo'oh. Pink? Yang benar saja! sampai matipun dia tak akan sudi memakai pakaian seperti itu. Memalukan.

"danna…." Dengan muka yang dibuat sesedih mungkin, Deidara bergelayut manja pada lengan kekasih tercintanya, Sasori. Kekasih? Ah…tentu, mereka adalah pasangan ajaib yang bersatu setelah keduanya saling mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing setahun yang lalu. Tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui hubungan ini. Hanya teman-teman terdekat dan kedua orang tua mereka saja yag tau

"harusnya kau tidak banyak protes seperti itu Hidan. Pakai seragammu. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang"

"Sasori!" teriak Hidan kesal

"atau aku akan memberitahu Kakuzu kalau kau masih sering keluar bersama gadis-gadis lain tanpa sepengetahuannya"

"silahkan saja, kau pikir aku peduli sama homo brengsek itu hah! Lagian kami pacaran atas dasar pemaksaan. Aku tidak mencintainya, dan aku masih menyukai wanita"

Nagato berjalan mendekati Hidan, menepuk pelan pundak laki-laki berambut abu-abu tersebut "untuk kali ini, kusarankan kau mengalah. Bukankah kita melakukan ini untuk meminta maaf pada bocah uchiha itu. Sedikit berkorban demi Gaara tidak apa-apakan?"

"tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Pokoknya aku tidak mau memakai baju itu!"

"jadi itu pilihanmu? Baiklah. Aku sudah memperingatkan mu Hidan. jangan salahkan aku jika nanti pacarmu itu melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padamu" Sasori mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku depan celananya, mencari kontak seseorang yang bernama Kakuzu pada benda yang ada salam genggamannya tersebut

Sementara itu, Hidan terlihat serius memikirkan sesuatu. Entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang ganjal dengan kalimat terakhir yang Sasori ucapkan tadi. Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi apa? Kembali diingatnya poin-poin penting tentang Kakuzu

Kakuzu itu….Kuat, egois, pecinta uang, cemburuan dan cowok itu mmmm…mesum.

Hidan langsung berlari menghampiri Sasori, merebut ponsel cowok itu, lalu langsung mematikan panggilan keluar. Dua poin terakhir yang baru diingatnya tentang watak sang pacar, benar-benar membuatnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Kakuzu tahu bahwa ia masih sering berkencan buta dengan gadis-gadis diluar sana. Bisa dipastikan cowok yang selalu memakai masker itu langsung memperkosanya tanpa belas kasihan. Selama ini Kakuzu memang hanya menyentuhnya tak lebih dari sekedar ciuman dibibir saja. tapi jika cowok itu tahu bahwa ia menghianati cintanya, bisa dipastikan Kakuzu akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari dari sekedar ciuman

"baiklah. Aku akan memakainya. Kalian puas!"

"sangat puas" dengan senyum terkembang sempurna, Deidara menyerahkan seragam pink milik Hidan

Semua persiapan telah beres. Kini hanya menunggu kedatangan dua tokoh utama yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di restoran yang sebelumnya telah mereka _bookin_g tersebut

TING…

Lonceng kecil yang terpasang di belakang pintu masuk berbunyi, menandakan adanya orang yang masuk.

Keempat pelayan restoran dadakan berseragam pink itu membungkuk, menyambut kedatangan dua orang yang telah mereka tunggu sejak tadi.

Gaara dan Naruto, kedua pemuda dengan warna rambut berbeda itu hanya berdiri mematung di dekat pintu. Berbeda dengan si pirang yang merasa kaget sekaligus tak enak hati melihat keempat senpainya membungkuk dihadapannya, si merah malah menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan cengiran yang benar-benar nggak bisa dia tahan. Bukan maksudnya mau menertawakan teman sendiri. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar suatu hiburan tersendiri baginya. Hidan….seorang yang maniak jashin, saat ini sedang memakai baju berwarna pink, ketat pulak. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak akan tertawa kalau melihat cowok berotot memakai pakaian super ketat berwarna feminim seperti itu

"senpai…apa kau yag memaksa teman-temanmu melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik pada Gaara yang ada disampingnya

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, secepat mungkin Gaara melenyapkan cengirannya di wajahnya. Segera ditatapnya naruto "tidak. Mereka sendiri yang merencanakan semua ini sebagai wujud permintaan maaf pada mu. aku juga kaget melihatnya" Gaara kembali tersenyum saat melihat Hidan yang berada dibarisan paling sudut

"silahkan tuan, saya akan mengantarkan anda kemeja khusus yang telah kami siapkan" dengan menunduk hormat, Sasori memandu Gaara dan Naruto untuk duduk dimeja yang telah mereka persiapkan

"ayo Naruto" Gaara menggandeng tangan Naruto mengikuti Sasori

"ti….tidak usah senpai. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri" cegah Naruto tak enak saat melihat Sasori menarik kursi agar ia bisa duduk

"tidak apa-apa. Ini memang tugas saya" Sasori tersenyum lembut, kemudian mempersilahkan Naruto untuk duduk dikursinya

Dilain sisi, Hidan juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Gaara, persis seperti apa yang Sasori lakukan tadi

"oh ya Hidan. Seragam itu terlihat cocok dibadanmu" ucap Gaara santai tanpa menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah ia katakan

Hening.

Semua mata kini tertancap pada sosok yang tengah tertunduk itu. Dalam hati, Sasori, Deidara dan Nagato terus merapal doa agar Hidan tidak lepas kontrol dan mengacaukan semuanya. Sebenarnya bukan kemarahan Hidan yang mereka takuti, melainkan Gaara. Sibungsu sabaku itu lebih cocok dibilang monster dari pada seorang manusia. Bagaimana tidak jika seminggu yang lalu, mereka berempat–Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Nagato— hampir mati ditangan Gaara karna pengeroyokan yang mereka lakukan pada Naruto

Tak lama, Hidan kembali mengakat kepalanya, tersenyum kikuk kearah Gaara "terima kasih atas pujian anda Gaara-sama. Jika tidak dibutuhkan lagi, saya mohon izin untuk ke belakang" kembali Hidan menunduk hormat, lalu pergi menuju dapur restoran. Melampiaskan kekesalannya didapur, sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk

Hidan tak lepas kendali di depan Gaara

Sasori, Deidara dan Nagato bernafas lega

Dan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat ketegangan diwajah ketiga teman-temannya itu

"nah Naruto-kun. Selamat menikmati hidangannya" Deidara meletakkan sepiring masakan itali dihadapan naruto, dan satu lagi di hadapan Gaara. Tidak lupa ia juga menyediakan minuman yang terbuat dari bahan dasar buah-buahan untuk keduanya

"arigatou senpai, Ini pasti merepotkan. Hmmm….tapi apakah Hidan senpai baik-baik saja? dia terlihat sedikit aneh tadi"

"tidak apa-apa, itu sudah hal yang biasa. Harusnya seseorang mencontoh sifatmu ini Naturo-kun. Biar dia sedikit memiliki sisi baik dalam dirinya" sindir Deidara halus sambil melirik kearah Gaara

"Deidara, kurasa untuk seorang pelayan, kau terlalu banyak bicara pada seorang tamu. Bukankah tidak sopan jika kau terus mengajak tamu mu mengobrol saat ia ia kelaparan dan ingin menikmati makanannya dengan tenang dan tanpa gangguan" ucap Gaara tajam.

"maafkan saya" Deidara menunduk dan langsung melangkah mundur beberapa meter, kembali berdiri didekat Sasori dan Nagato

"senpai, ucapanmu tadi terlalu kasar tau. Mereka itu teman-temanmu"

"tapi sekarang mereka hanyalah seorang pelayan. Jadi meraka harus bisa bersikap secara professional Naruto"

"terserah kau sajalah" Naruto menyerah untuk menasehati Gaara dan lebih memilih untuk memakan makanannya

Sasori hanya menatap gemas pada kekasihnya yang sedang memasang wajah kesal, tepat berdiri disampingnya

"dasar si Gaara, selalu bersika seenaknya" ucap Deidara pada Sasori, melepas kekesalan hatinya

"sudah biarkan saja. bukankah dia selalu begitu. Lagian dia mulai sedikit berubah sekarang"

"berubah dari segi apa? Makin kejam iya"

"coba perhatikan pandangan matanya baik-baik, terlihat lebih manusiawi bukan?"

"mmm…benar juga. tatapannya tidak sedingin yang dulu. Apa mungkin karna Naruto ya?"

"sepertinya begitu"

"Tapi danna, kalau dilihat lebih dekat naruto itu manis ya, cantik malah. Kalau begitu sekarang aku memanggilnya Naruto-chan sajalah. Kedengarannya itu lebih cocok"

"iya, tapi kau lebih manis dan lebih cantik dari pada dia Dei-chan" ucapan Sasori berhasil membuat wajah Deidara bersemu merah menahan malu

"dasar, berapa banyak laki-laki atau wanita yang kau puji seperti itu hah?"

"tidak ada, cuma kau seorang. dan aku tidak sedang memujimu Dei, aku mengagumi mu. Benar-benar menggilai semua keindahan yang ada pada dirimu"

"danna….." mata Deidara tampak mulai berkaca-kaca

"aku mencintaimu Dei. Sangat mencintaimu"

Kalimat terakhir yang Sasori ucapkan sukses membuat pemuda manis berambut panjang itu menghambur kedalam pelukannya. Menangis tersedu karna larut akan perasaan bahagia.

"dasar Sasori sialan! Bisa-bisanya dia bicara sok romantis disaat seperti ini. Sekarang malah pelukan lagi. Bikin malu tau nggak!" umpat Nagato dalam hati.

Meski jelas-jelas Sasori melihat isyarat kekesalan yang dilemparkan Nagato padanya , dia tak peduli. Bahkan saat ia juga menangkap tatapan kaget dari wajah Naruto, ia tetap bersikap masa bodoh. Kapan lagi coba Deidara akan memeluknya seperti ini secara sukarela. Biasanya selama ini dia yang terus mati-matian berusaha untuk memeluk Dei-chan tercintanya itu.

"mereka pacaran?" tunjuk Naruto kearah Sasori dan Deidara

Gaara hanya menghela nafas berat, kemudian mengangguk memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Naruto.

"apakah mereka merusak pemandanganmu? Kalau begitu biar aku yang pisahkan mereka"

"jangan…." Cegah Naruto saat melihat Gaara berdiri dari tempat duduknya "mereka terlihat bahagia. Biarkan saja"

"benar tidak apa-apa?" Gaara kembali duduk dengan perasaan ragu.

"benar, tidak apa-apa kok. aku malah iri melihat mereka bisa seperti itu"

meskipun Naruto tersenyum bahagia, tapi hatinya tetap merasakan sakit melihat Sasori dan Deidara begitu mudah mengungkapkan kata cinta itu. Bahkan mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Tapi kenapa? kenapa cinta yang ia punya justrul terasa sangat menyakitkan

Dalam diam, gaara terus memperhatikan naruto dengan seksama. Mencoba mencari tahu apa alasan sesungguhnya yang menyebabkan kedua sapphire di depannya itu terlihat begitu terluka. Apakah karna Sasori dan Deidara? Bukan, tentu bukan karna kedua temannya itu. Meski yang dilihat naruto memang kedua temannya itu, tapi pandangan itu kosong. Menerawang jauh kebawah alam sadar naruto yang tak dapat ia masuki

* * *

oke sepertia biasa, setelah membaca aku harap kalian ninggalin jejak.

see you the next chapter guys :*


	6. Chapter 6

Aku akan sedikit beri ulasan tentang transplantasi donor hati. Berhubung pas aku baca review ada yang kebingungan.

jadi sebenarnya pendonoran atau transplantasi hati itu bisa dilakukan oleh pendonor yang sudah mati (mayat) ataupun yang masih hidup. Nah biasanya jika pendonor dari orang yang masih hidup, hati yang diambil tidak boleh dari 60%. jadi hati yang tinggal 40% itulah yang akan tumbuh kembali hingga menjadi hati yang normal. Biasanya butuh waktu beberapa bulan sampai tahun agar hati kembali pada volume yang normal. Jadi meskipun seseorang telah menyumbangkan hatinya, ia akan tetap hidup dan bisa beraktifitas seperti orang normal lainnya.

Kembali ke story : sebanarnya syarat mutlak untuk melakukan tranplantasi hati itu selain hatinya cocok dengan si penerima, si pendonor juga harus dalam keadaan sehat sehingga tidak mengancam jiwanya. Yah berhubung saya suka menyiksa chara apalagi itu naruto #langsung dirasenggan , jadi saya membuat operasi yang tidak boleh menjadi boleh #senyum ibli, seharusnya itu kabuto dan tim medis lainnya yang terlibat dalam operasi harus dipenjara, karna itu adalah tindakan kriminal. tapi biarlah itu menjadi rahasia #penulis gablek, udah lu bongkar juga masih dibilang rahasia

Oh ya, thanks banget yg udh komen tentang cara penulisan aku di story ini. Kritikan itu membangun dan Semoga aku bisa lebih baik. Yosh…..aza-aza fighting #salah fandom

* * *

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**FF : Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Warning **

**Lemon, Boys Love, Typo, OOC, tak sesuai EYD  
**

**cerita ini hanya fiktif dengan meminjam beberapa chara dalam anime/manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. maaf jika tulisan ini masih acak-acakan karna saya bukanlah seorang penulis yang profesional tapi, ingin terus belajar untuk menjadi penulis prefesional. cerita ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk para fudanshi dan fujoshi. jika kalian bukan kategori tersebut, mohon jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca cerita ini. sekian dan terimakasih.**

.

.

.

Begitu pelajaran terakhir selesai, Naruto segera keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa agar bisa secepatnya sampai di gedung tempat anak kelas tiga berada.

Hari ini, sepulang sekolah, Gaara sudah berjanji akan menemaninya pergi ke makam Kankuro. Padahal baru kemarin ia mendatangi makan kakak laki-laki Gaara itu, tapi tak pernah sekalipun terbesit rasa bosan dihatinya. Menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk bercerita dengan seseorang yang tak pernah lagi terlihat raganya juga bukan suatu hal dianggap konyol olehnya. Dia yakin, dialam manapun Kankuro berada, cowok itu pasti bisa melihat dirinya dan mendengar suaranya.

Berdiri di luar kelas anak kelas tiga –lebih tepatnya kelas Gaara yang juga merupakan kelas Sasuke— Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut dalam ruangan itu. Mencari sosok laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato '_ai'_ dikeningnya.

"mencari Sasuke, Naruto?"

"sen— arrrggh" Naruto yang kaget melihat wajah Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba berada disampingnya langsung reflek menghindar kesisi berlawan, membuat kepalanya terantuk pada dinding yang ada disampingnya

"kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf aku mengangetkanmu?" ucap Shikamaru meraasa bersalah

"ah tidak apa-apa senpai. Aku saja yang terlalu ceroboh"

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, dengan gemas….diacaknya surai pirang adik temannya itu "benar apa yang dibilang Sasuke, kau itu ceroboh" gumamnya pelan

"eh? Senpai mengatakan sesuatu?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru karna ia tak terlalu jelas mendengar kata-kata nya tadi

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Naruto "Sasuke masih dilapangan basket, tadi pelatih memanggilnya, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang" ucap Shikamaru menjelaskan dimana keberadaan Sasuke

"hmmm….aku bukan mencari nii-san, senpai" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal. Bibirnya tiba-tiba terasa kelu saat kedua mata kuaci milik Shikamaru memandangnya begitu lekat. Membuat hatinya diliputi keraguan apakah harus berkata jujur atau malah sebaliknya. Permusuhan antara kubu Gaara dan kubu Sasuke sudah menjadi rahasia umum disekolah ini, dan sekarang….ia yang menyandang status sebagai adik Sasuke malah datang untuk mencari rival abadi sang kakak. Bisa dipastikan sebutan _ '_penghianat'akan ia sandang dalam waktu singkat

"apa kau mencari orang lain?" Shikamaru semakin dibuat penasaran saat melihat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya "siapa?"

"Oiiii…naru-chan" Deidara, cowok pirang dengan paras manis itu merangkul Naruto dengan erat dari belakang, tak menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya yang melingkar dileher naruto membuat nafas cowok itu sesak

"sen…pai, to…tolong lepaskan a…aku" ucap Naruto terbata. dengan susah payah segera dienyahkannya kedua tangan Deidara yang melingkar dilehernya

"hehehe….gomenne naru-chan" ucap Deidara terkikik geli melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah

Naruto mendengus kesal saat mendengar panggilan deidara kepadanya. Sudah berulang kali ia katakan jangan memakai embel-embelan _chan_ pada namanya. Panggilan itu sungguh membuatnya risih.

"senpai, jangan memanggilku dengan kata _chan_ lagi. aku tak suka mendengarnya" protes Naruto, dengan wajah serius, ditatapnya Deidara tajam. Menegaskan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya

"aku menolak. Aku suka memanggilmu begitu" tolak Deidara tegas dengan kedua tangan terlipat didepan dada

"senpai!" sepasang sapphire itu berkilat kesal saat mendengar jawaban teman Gaara tersebut

tapi tetap, bagaimanapun membunuhnya tatapan kedua mata milik Naruto itu, Deidara tetap bersikeras untuk tidak akan terpengaruh sama sekali. Malah sebuah kedipan jahilpun kini ia layangkan pada si pirang uchiha itu "kau mencari Gaara bukan?" ucap Deidara kemudian "dia menunggumu di bawah. Pergilah, dia sudah dari tadi disana"

tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Deidara, Naruto berbalik, kembali menatap Shikamaru untuk pamit secara sopan pada cowok itu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut

.

.

.

berdiri bersandar pada badan loker di belakangnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, Gaara menatap lurus kedepan, tak hayal sebuah senyuman tipis hadir di paras menawan miliknya saat melihat sosok si pirang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Gaara saat Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya

"mood ku lagi jelek gara-gara Deidara senpai" jawab naruto ketus.

"ada apa lagi, hmm….?" Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia benar-benar kesal, lalu berjalan keluar gedung tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Gaara tadi

"hei Naru, ada apa? Hei tunggu…." dengan tergesa-gesa Gaara membuka pintu loker miliknya agar ia bisa mengganti baju olah raganya yang basah oleh keringat dengan kaos putih polos yang ia simpan di dalam loker. Setelah melempar asal baju olah raganya kedalam loker dan menutup kembali pintu besi itu, ia langsung menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan jauh didepan

"ada apa?" kembali Gaara bertanya saat ia berhasil menyusul naruto, berjalan tepat disamping si pirang

"aku tidak suka Deidara senpai menambahkan kata _chan _dibelakang namaku. Aku bukan anak perempuan. Kenapasih dia tak pernah mau mendengarkan ucapanku" Mendengar keluhan itu sontak membuat tawa Gaara pecah seketika

"kenapa senpai malah tertawa!" bentak Naruto kesal, merasa tak terima

"itu yang dinamakan karma, kau sendiri juga tak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku"

"memangnya kapan aku tak pernah mendengarkan senpai?" Naruto hanya memandang Gaara dengan wajah polos, benar-benar tak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya

"kau ini" sebuah pukulan yang tak terlalu kuat Gaara berikan pada puncak kepala sipirang didepannya itu

"ittai….senpai, kenapa kau tiba-tiba memukul ku?" rintih Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang menjadi korban kekejaman Gaara

"Gaara…,panggil namaku tanpa kata-kata senpai lagi. Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan kau berkali-kali tentang hal itu Naruto"

"kau….!" Maki Naruto tertahan. Lau dipandanginya daerah sekitar, waspada jika ada orang yang mendengar ucapan tak sopannya barusan. Merasa tak ada seorangpun yang mendengar, kembali ditatapnya Gaara tajam

"kau gila ya?! Mana mungkin aku hanya memanggil namamu saja! Aku akan mendapat masalah jika melakukan itu" sebisa mungkin Naruto meredam volume suaranya agar kalimat yang ia ucapkan hanya didengar oleh Gaara

"dasar uchiha, selalu saja penuh sopan santun dalam bersikap di depan banyak orang" desisnya geram "oke, aku paham alasanmu jika kau tidak bisa melakukan itu disekolah. Tapi diluar sekolah, kenapa tetap memanggilku senpai, hmm…."

"itu karena aku tidak mau nantinya keceplosan disekolah. Ahh…sudahlah" Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi, pergi meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja

"kau mau kemana Naruto? Mobilku ada diparkiran" teriak Gaara saat dilihatnya Naruto berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah, bukannya kearah parkiran tempat mobilnya berada. sadar Naruto marah padanya, Gaara langsung mengejar si bungsu uchiha itu

"oke, aku minta maaf. Kita pergi ke makam Kankuro sekarang" ditariknya tangan Naruto untuk kembali ke parkiran tapi langsung ditepis kasar oleh cowok itu

"aku bisa pergi sendiri!" tolak Naruto tegas

"tidak, aku akan mengantarmu" kembali diraihnya tangan Naruto, namun sekali lagi sipirang itu kembali menepisnya

"aku bilang aku bisa pergi sendiri!"

Gaara menghela nafas berat. Menghadapi sikap Naruto yang kekanakan terkadang memang membutuhkan kesabaran yang ekstra baginya

"aku benar-benar minta maaf Naruto" ucapnya sungguh-sungguh, namun si pirang masih saja betah memalingkan wajah, tak mau menatap kearahnya "bagaimana jika ku traktir kau ramen ichiraku sebagai permintaan maaf" bujuk Gaara yang ia yakin akan meluluhkan hati Naruto

"Kalau begitu aku ramen daging porsi jumbo"

Gaara tersenyum saat mendapati umpannya berhasil ditangkap "tidak, porsi biasa saja. belakangan ini kau terlalu banyak memakan makanan itu"

"karna senpai menolak, sekarang aku mau dua porsi jumbo ramen ichiraku, kalau tidak aku tak mau memaafkanmu dan aku akan pergi kemakam sendirian saja" ancam Naruto

"kau mengancamku bocah?!" Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, berusaha untuk menekan cowok itu agar merubah keputusannya

"kenapa? Apa ada masalah?!" tak mau kalah, Naruto juga mendekatkan wajahnya, balik menantang Gaara

DEG!

'Sial!'Rutuk Gaara dalam hati. untuk yang kesekian kalinya, lagi-lagi entah mengapa jantungnya kembali berdetak dengan cepat, dan itu selalu terjadi saat dirinya dan Naruto berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, seperti sekarang.

"NARUTO!" teriak seseorang yang membuat keduanya terlonjak kaget

.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri ditengah lapangan basket hanya diam mematung saat melihat dua orang yang terus menjadi fokus objek kedua matanya.

Bukannya tak tau apa-apa, hanya saja selama ini Sasuke memilih untuk berpura-pura tak tau tentang kedekatan adiknya dan sabaku gaara belakangan ini

Hampir setiap hari ia melihat Gaara datang dan pergi menjemput Naruto dikediaman rumahnya, lalu keduanya pergi entah kemana dan pulang ketika hari sudah malam, dan Sasuke memilih diam untuk itu. Ia juga sering mendapati Gaara dan Naruto saling bercerita dengan akrab, tertawa bersama, bahkan dua hal itulah yang sangat ia impikan terjadi bersama dengan sang adik namun tak pernah sekalipun terwujud, dan lagi-lagi ia memilih untuk diam.

Tapi tidak seorangpun tau, termasuk kedua teman karibnya sekalipun, bahwa dibalik ketenangan sempurna dan aksi diam yang selama ini sasuke perlihatkan, sebenarnya cowok itu merasa dadanya hangus terbakar. Kecemburuannya Tumpah dalam bentuk letupan lahar.

"Sasuke…"panggil Sai yang berdiri disamping teman yang dipanggilnya itu "apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka terus seperti itu?" ucapnya melihat kearah Naruto dan Gaara yang berdiri cukup jauh didepan mereka

"mereka hanya mengobrol" jawab Sasuke sekenanya, karna memang hanya itulah yang ia lihat.

'kenapa dia masih bisa bersikap setenang itu sih' batin Sai sambil menatap kearah sasuke yang berjalan ke pinggil lapangan .

Sai kembali melihat kedepan, tempat dimana Naruto dan Gaara berdiri tadi "a…apa yang mereka lakukan!" Sai kontan menegang saat melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya. Dalam konteks pandangan yang terbatas, berada jauh dibelakang Gaara dan Naruto, ia melihat kedua cowok itu berada dalam jarak yang tidak wajar, sehingga sebuah asumsi yang terlintas diotaknya saat itu juga langsung terucap dengan spontan "mereka berciuman?"

Dua kata terakhir yang Sai ucapkan sontak membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti. Tubuhnya seketika menggigil, menahan Ketakutan untuk membuktikan kebenaran dari kata yang didengarnya barusan.

Saat tubuh professional Sasuke berbalik, menatap kedepan, kearah yang sama dengan yang dilihat Sai….Benar saja! Asumsi yang ia pikirkan sama.

Dan hal itu membuatnya marah, Berakhir dengan hancurnya ketenangan sempurna yang ia perlihatkan selama ini. Tanpa buang waktu, Sasuke segera berlari kearah depan gerbang, ke tempat dimana Naruto dan Gaara berada

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke berlari mendekati adiknya. Gelegar suaranya bukan hanya mampu membuat Naruto dan Gaara terlonjak kaget, tapi semua yang ada disitu juga kaget mendengar teriakan kemarahan anak sulung uchiha tersebut.

Naruto seketika pucat. Meskipun kali ini ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, melihat mimik wajah Sasuke yang mengeras dan merah membuatnya cukup tahu bahwa kakaknya itu sedang marah besar padanya

"KITA PULANG!" bentak Sasuke ketika sampai dihadapan Naruto. ditariknya satu tangan sang adik dengan kasar, tak peduli raut kesakitan yang begitu terlihat jelas diwajah cowok pirang itu

"apa-apaan kau!? Kenapa begitu kasar padanya!?" bentak Gaara jadi ikutan marah, tak terima melihat perlakuan kasar Sasuke pada Naruto

Kedua onyx Sasuke menatap nyalang sepasang emerald didepannya, siap melayangkan tinjunya pada Gaara. Tapi ia batal memperpanjang masalah karena sekarang mereka telah menjadi tontonan gratis. Ditatap berpasang-pasang mata dari segala penjuru.

"kita pulang Naruto" kembali ditariknya tangan Naruto yang memang sejak tadi tak pernah ia lepas. Kali ini Naruto memilih untuk diam dan menurut saat Sasuke menyeretnya masuk kedalam mobil

Berada dalam kursi pengemudi mobil miliknya, Gaara mengikuti kepergian mobil Sasuke saat melewati gerbang sekolah dengan sepasang mata yang dipercik api kebencian. Dan tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, mobil sport merah milik gaara mulai mengejarnya dibelakang

mobil milik Gaara meliuk tajam, berusaha mencari jalan ditengah padatnya lalu lintas jalanan Tokyo, memanfaatkan beberapa celah yang terbuka, memotong laju mobil yang berada didepannya, tak diperdulikannya raungan klakson kemarahan dari setiap pengemudi mobil yang berhasil ia terobos.

Memanfaatkan ruas jalan yang sesaat lengang, mendadak Gaara menggas total mobilnya lalu melesat mengambil celah kosong disamping mobil milik Sasuke, lalu membanting stir kearah kanan, tepat mengenai badan mobil Sasuke

Sasuke dan Naruto terlonjak kaget saat merasakan hantaman keras pada bagian kiri badan mobil. Belum sempat keduanya tersadar sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi, suara keras yang memekakkan telinga kembali terdengar

PRANGGG!

Suara dentingan pecahan kaca yang berjatuhan ke aspal jalan membuat Sasuke sadar bahwa ia telah kehilanan spion kiri mobilnya. Saat ia menoleh kesamping, mencari tahu siapa orang yang telah berbuat kurang ajar pada mobilnya, didapatinya sepasang emerald milik gaara menatap tajam kearahnya.

"BRENGSEK!" umpat Sasuke geram, segera diturunkannya kaca jendela yang ada disampingnya

"MINGGIR!" teriak Gaara keras dari dalam mobilnya "KUBILANG MINGGIR, BANGSAT!" teriakan kemarahan itu kembali terlontar, berakhir dengan dibantingnya sekali lagi stir kearah kanan, membuat bagian kanan mobilnya kembali menghantam badan kiri mobil Sasuke

Sasuke menggertakkan gerahamnya. Kemarahannya semakin menjadi saat mendengar ucapan kasar Gaara. Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya ditepi sebuah jalan yang tak begitu banyak dilalui kendaraan.

"diam dan tetap tunggu di mobil. Jangan turun!" perintah Sasuke pada Naruto, ia segera membuka pintu dan turun dari dalam mobil, menghampiri Gaara yang telah terlebih dulu turun dari mobilnya. kemudian diikutinya cowok itu dari belakang, berjalan menuju bagian bawah jembatan yang membentang di atas sungai, tempat yang berada jauh dari tepi jalan dimana mobil mereka terparkir tadi

BUUUGGH

Dengan keadaan yang belum siap, Sasuke menerima pukulan keras Gaara tepat mengenai rahangnya, membuat tubuhnya jatuh tersungkur ke belakang

Kedua emerald itu berkilat tajam, bahkan pukulan keras yang baru saja dilayangkannya ke tubuh putra sulung uchiha Fugaku itu ternyata belum cukup meredam emosinya. Kembali dilukainya tubuh didepannya itu, memberi satu tendangan keras di perut Sasuke

Sasuke mengerang tertahan dengan kedua tangan memegang perut yang menjadi sasaran hantaman kaki Gaara barusan "bajingan kau Gaara" umpatnya marah

"kaulah yang bajingan disini uchiha?! berapa banyak wanita yang kau kencani kemudian kau buang mereka layaknya sampah setelah kau merasa bosan dengan mereka? Sepuluh? Dua puluh? Atau mungkin lebih?"

Sasuke menatap Gaara tak mengerti "apa maksud…..aarrggh….." si raven mengerang kesakitan saat kaki yang berdiri disamping tubuhnya itu kembali menghantam perutnya ditempat yang sama

"kalau bukan karna Naruto, aku pasti sudah membunuhmu saat ini juga, karna memang itulah yang ingin kulakukan sejak tiga tahu yang lalu"

Kedua rahang tegas milik Sasuke terkatup kuat saat Gaara menyebut nama adiknya itu. Bayangan saat kejadian di sekolah tadi kembali membuat dadanya menggelegak marah. Dengan kuat, ditariknya kedua kaki Gaara yang berada didekatnya hingga membuat tubuh cowok yang memiliki tato kanji dikeningnya itu terhempas ditanah

"aku tanya apa maksud dari kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi, brengsek!" Sasuke meninju tubuh Gaara yang terbaring dibawah tekanan lutut dan lengannya

Gaara terbatuk, nafasnya terengah karna tekanan kedua lutut Sasuke di atas dadanya. Kedua matanya menatap wajah kalap Sasuke yang ada diatas tubuhnya, memaku tepat pada onyx yang tengah menatapnya bingung, dan kebingungan Sasuke itu sontak memecah tawanya seketika

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat, dahinya mengernyit bingung saat melihat tawa Gaara yang benar-benar tak ia pahami. Memang dimana letak kelucuan dalam kata-katanya tadi?

Sasuke mulai jengah saat Gaara tak juga menghentikan tawanya, entah kenapa ada perasaan tak nyaman menyelimuti hatinya saat memandangi kedua emerald dihadapannya itu, ada kesedihan, luka, dan juga kemarahan yang begitu besar dalam pancaran sinarnya

"DIAM!" maki Sasuke dengan memberikan satu pukalan keras diwajah Gaara dan berhasil membungkam tawa menyebalkan itu

dalam hening yang datang begitu tiba-tiba, kedua pasang iris berbeda warna ini saling menatap satu sama lain

"aku muak….benar-benar muak melihat tampang tak berdosa mu itu, SASUKE!" ucapnya marah "padahal kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab untuk sesuatu yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu yang membuat hancur hidup orang lain"

Sasuke terdiam, otaknya kembali memproses ulang kata demi kata yang Gaara ucapkan. 'sesuatu yang terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu? Sesuatu yang membuat hancur hidup orang lain?' ulangnya dalam pikirannya

Sasuke tersentak, kedua matanya seketika terbelalak, menatap Gaara dengan ketakutan yang begitu kentara "t—tidak mungkin….bagaimana k—kau…."

BUUUGGH

Satu tendangan keras langsung dilayangkan Gaara tepat didada Sasuke, dan hal itu cukup membuat tubuh cowok itu terpental kebelakang, sukses menghantarkan punggung miliknya menghantam keras dinding beton bawah jembatan.

Gaara segera bangkit, menghampiri tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak lemah akibat tendangannya tadi, dicengkramnya bagian depan seragam Sasuke kasar "Ino itu temanku dari kecil….BAJINGAN!" teriaknya kalap. Dipukulnya Sasuke bertubi-tubi hingga hatinya puas, sampai rasa sesak didanya berkurang.

Dalam ketidak berdayaan akan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan disekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke tetap berusaha mempertahan kesadarannya. Tak ada niatan untuk membalas pukulan-pukulan itu sedikitpun pada Gaara, karna ia memang pantas menerima itu semua. Sasuke kembali terpuruk karna dengan paksa Gaara telah membawanya pada masa kelam dalam hidupnya tiga tahun yang lalu

"_**satu tahun Sasuke….dan ternyata kebersamaan kita selama ini hanyalah sebuah kebohongan yang kau ciptakan untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Aku tak mau terus menerus menjadi bayang-bayang dari orang yang kau cintai"**_

_**...**_

"_**ya! Memang akulah yang menyebarkan berita tentang adikmu itu pada media! Kalau kau ingin membunuhku saat ini juga….silahkan. aku akan benar-benar berterima kasih padamu jika kau melakukan itu"**_

…_**.**_

"_**tak ada yang harus kau pertanggung jawabkan Sasuke, karna bukan kaulah ayah dari bayi yang ku kandung saat ini. Pergi, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi dan mengucapkan kata-kataa bodoh itu lagi. aku tak butuh belas kasihan darimu"**_

"sekarang kau tahukan kenapa selama ini aku membencimu padahal kita baru bertemu saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru waktu itu" ucap Gaara dingin

"naruto…." Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya akan masa lalu saat Gaara menyebut nama orang yang dicintainya itu

"jika sekali lagi aku melihat kau atau ayahmu menyakitinya, akan kupastikan uchiha kehilangan hak asuh sebagai keluarga angkatnya" ucap Gaara dingin lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terkapar ditanah

Tubuh Sasuke menegang saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Gaara tadi. Ia ingin berteriak, memanggil nama Gaara agar cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menjelaskan padanya kenapa ia bisa tahu tentang hal itu.

entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri, berjalan tertatih dengan memegang kepalanya yang benar-benar terasa pening, tak juga ia peludikan rasa nyeri dari setiap luka-lukanya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat pikirannya berkata bahwa 'Naruto' sendirilah yang memberitahu Gaara tentang masalah itu mengingat seberapa dekatnya hubungan keduanya akhir-akhir ini.

Saat rasa pening dikepalanya semakin terasa hebat, akhirnya Sasuke menyerah dan menghentikan usahanya mengejar Gaara, membiarkan tubuhnya tergolek pasrah di tanah

Sebelah tangan Sasuke terulur mengambil ponlsel miliknya di saku celana "Shikamaru….."

dalam percakapan itu, Sasuke meminta temannya itu untuk datang menjemputnya karna dia merasa tak sanggup untuk berdiri tanpa bantuan orang lain dengan keadaannya saat ini

.

.

.

Awalnya, Naruto marah besar pada Gaara saat cowok itu mengatakan ia habis berkelahi dengan Sasuke hingga babak belur. Dia memberontak dan terus memaki cowok itu dengan sumpah serapah saat dirinya ditarik paksa keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan memaksanya masuk kedalam mobil cowok itu.

Gaara menyerah dan menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, ia tak ingin membahayakan nyawa cowok pirang yang duduk disamping kursi pengemudinya hanya karna dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi saat menyetir yang disebabkan oleh teriakan-teriakan marah Naruto dan terus meminta turun dari dalam mobilnya. akhirnya Gaara mengatakan alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia berbuat seperti itu pada Sasuke, ia tak ingin Naruto kembali membencinya seperti dulu.

Naruto terpekur dalam tunduknya, sosok itu mendadak menjelma menjadi arca disamping Gaara setelah ia mendengar cerita cowok itu tentang permasalahan Sasuke dan Ino tiga tahun yang silam secara garis besarnya saja. ya…cerita yang hanya sebatas Gaara tahu saja, dimana waktu Sasuke dan Ino menjalin kasih, lalu hari dimana saat gadis itu datang pada Gaara dalam tangis yang hebat tanpa bercerita sedikitpun tentang apa yang terjadi padanya, sampai dimana hari saat Gaara tahu kalau Ino masuk rumah sakit karna percobaan bunuh diri yang dilakukan oleh gadis dari keluarga yamanaka tersebut. hingga satu kenyataan lagi yang benar-benar membuat Naruto hancur mendengarnya, gadis itu hamil, dan kemungkinan besar anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Sasuke, orang yang ia cintai dengan menahan seluruh rasa sakit dihatinya selama ini.

"ini bohongkan? ini hanya sebuah leluconkan?" tanya Naruto menahan perih sambil kembali menatap kearah Gaara. ada sebuh permohonan dalam nada suara itu, berharap bahwa ia akan mendengar kata 'ya' atau paling tidak anggukan dari cowok yang ada dihadapannya itu

Gaara tercekat, dadanya tiba-tiba terasa perih saat melihat sorot luka di kedua sapphire Naruto "naruto…."

"bayi itu….apa benar-benar anak Sasuke-nii? Apakah Ino mengatakannya padamu?" Tanya Naruto memotong ucapan Gaara

"aku tidak tahu Naruto, Ino tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang itu"

"lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

Gaara diam sejenak, kedua matanya kembali menatap kearah jalan didepannya "entahlah, dia menghilang begitu saja tak lama setelah aku menemuinya dirumah sakit waktu itu"

Naruto kembali tak bersuara, ditundukkannya kembali kepalanya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang mungkin akan jatuh kembali. Sekarang ia tahu alasan kenapa Sasuke terlihat terpuruk dan selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar saat tiga tahun yang lalu

'Sebegitu besarkah cinta nii-san untuk gadis bernama Ino itu?' tanyanya dalam hati

"Naruto…."panggil Gaara pelan, digenggamnya satu tangan Naruto

Naruto menarik tangannya dalam genggaman Gaara, kepalanya yang masih menunduk membuatnya tak tahu bagaimana terkejutnya wajah Gaara saat ia menolak genggaman tangan cowok itu "aku ingin pulang"

"naruto….apa kau…."suara Gaara terputus, tak yakin dengan hal yang akan ia tanyakan pada Naruto. tapi sejak tadi hatinya begitu resah entah karna apa, ada perasaan tak suka saat melihat sapphire itu terluka saat mendengar hubungan Sasuke dan Ino darinya "kau mencintai sasuke?" tanyanya hati-hati

Tubuh Naruto tersentak, kesepuluh jarinya saling meremas gelisah saat mendengar pertanyaan Gaara "a—aku….aku…." ucapnya terbata, lalu diam tanpa pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya

Gaara tersenyum pahit, seperti ada sesuatu melukai dadanya saat mendapati ketakutan dalam suara itu. bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan naruto sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tahu bagaimana perasaan Naruto yang sesungguhnya untuk Sasuke, dan ia tak menyukai kenyataan itu

.

.

.

Kedua onyx milik Sasuke berkilat marah saat menatap jauh kearah luar dari tempat duduknya yang ada di ruang tengan mansion milik keluarganya, tubuhnya mati rasa, tak lagi ada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan saat kulit putih pucatnya yang penuh luka itu sedang diobati oleh teman berambut nanasnya—Shikamaru. dia terus memandangi sosok laki-laki dengan surai emasnya yang baru saja turun dalam mobil merah yang ia tahu betul milik siapa –Gaara. Bahkan saat sosok si pirang itu mulai melangkah masuk kedalam mansion, hingga pandangan mereka saling beradu, tatapan tajam yang sarat akan kemarahan dalam sinarnya terus ia hujamkan pada manik sapphire itu.

Naruto mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, tak diidahkannya rasa sakit saat kuku-kuku jarinya mulai tertancap dalam pada kulitnya, rasa sakit itu tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya saat mendapati tatapan tajam di kedua onyx yang begitu dipujanya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di mansion itu, tak pernah sekalipun onyx milik laki-laki itu menatapnya hangat, hanya kebencian dan kemarahan yang selalu diperlihatkan padanya.

'apa salahku nii-san? sebegitu bencinya kau dengan keberadaanku" jerit batinnya menangis.

Naruto segera memutus kontak mata diantara mereka, berjalan menuju anak tangga yang berada tak jauh dibelakang sofa tempat Sasuke dan Shikamaru duduk.

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Gaara?" Tanya sasuke tiba-tiba, dipandanginya Naruto yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya

"KENAPA KAU CERITAKAN MASALAH ADOPSI ITU PADA GAARA!" teriaknya kalap

Naruto terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan Sasuke, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat lagi-lagi Sasuke kembali membentaknya seperti itu

"aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal apapun padanya"

"terus bagaimana dia bisa tau?!"

"aku tak tau nii-san" ucap Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya

"JANGAN BOHONG!" Sasuke kembali berteriak

Shikamaru yang melihat wajah pucat Naruto merasa kasihan dan ia mencoba menenangkan Sasuke agar tak terlalu bersikap keras pada adiknya itu "Sasuke kendalikan emosimu, bukan seperti ini caranya menyelesaikan masalah"

"sungguh….aku tak mengatakan hal apapun padanya nii-san" ulang naruto lagi

"NGAAK MUNGKIN!" Sasuke menendang meja didepannya hingga membuat pajangan-pajangan Kristal diatasnya jatuh dan pecah menghantam lantai

"tuan muda Naruto, anda sudah….."ucapa Iruka terhenti saat melihat ruangan tengah mansion dipenuhi pecahan kaca kristal yang berserakan dilantai "ada apa ini?" tanyanya bingung

Tak ada satupun yang bersuara untuk menjawab pertanyaan kepala pelayan yang telah bertahun-tahun mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga uchiha tersebut

Iruka kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto "tuan muda, Fugaku-sama sedang menunggu anda diruang kerjanya. Beliau ingin bicara dengan anda"

"otou-san sudah pulang?" Tanya Naruto pada Iruka

"ya, beliau baru sampai tadi pagi"

"baiklah" Naruto memandang Sasuke sebentar, lalu segera pergi menuju ruang kerja ayahnya

Sasuke memandang heran Iruka saat ia melihat kepala pelayan itu terus menatap Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir "ada apa Iruka? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke curiga

"tadi pagi Fugaku-sama mendapat telfon dari sekolah. Saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi sepertinya telfon itu ada hubungannya dengan tuan muda Naruto" jelas Iruka pada Sasuke

Sasuke tersentak, ada perasaan khawatir saat mendengar kata-kata Iruka barusan. Sasuke segera bangkit dari duduknya namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba limbung saat rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. Shikamaru yang berada di samping Sasuke segera menahannya sebelum tubuh itu kembali jatuh terduduk

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shikamaru

"tak apa-apa, hanya sedikit merasa pusing"

"kau yakin?" Tanya shikamaru sekali lagi

Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaaan shikamaru "iruka, bantu aku berjalan. Kita keruang kerja otou-san sekarang"

Shikamaru menggeser tubuhnya, membiarkan kepala pelayan uchiha tersebut menggantikan posisinya disamping Sasuke "kalau begitu aku pulang" pamitnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

.

.

.

PLAKKK

Tak lagi bisa mengendalikan emosinya, uchiha Fugaku melayangkan satu tamparan keras pada anak bungsunya tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk bicara.

Pagi ini Fugaku baru kembali dari luar negri setelah meninggalkan keluarganya berminggu-minggu untuk urusan bisnis. Perjalanan berjam-jam di pesawat membuatnya lelah, namun saat ia ingin beristirahat dengan tenang di mansionnya, sebuah telfon dari pihak sekolah yang mengabarkan tentang perilaku anak bungsunya itu disekolah langsung menyulut kemarahannya. Bahkan laporan itu lebih parah dari sebelumnya saat ia dipanggil kesekolah karna naruto terlibat perkelahian dengan para seniornya. Kali ini kesalahan naruto yang didengarnya adalah membolos saat jam pelajaran sekolah serta berlaku tidak sopan pada salah satu senseinya.

"sampai kapan kau akan mempermalukan nama besar keluarga ini Naruto!" bentak Fugaku, sebelah tangannya kembali teracung keatas hendak menampar Naruto kembali, tapi sebuah teriakan langsung menghentikannya

"OTOU-SAN, CUKUP!" teriak Sasuke diambang pintu dengan Iruka yang berada disamping si sulung uchiha tersebut. Keduanya terkejut saat melihat kepala keluarga uchiha tersebut menampar Naruto dengan begitu keras

Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Iruka yang sejak tadi menopang tubuhnya. Perlahan, ia mendekat kearah ayah dan adiknya "kenapa menampar Naruto? apa kesalahannya?"

"ada apa dengan wajahmu, kau berkelahi?" tanya fugaku balik saat ia melihat beberapa luka lebam diwajah Sasuke

"jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan otou-san!" ucap sasuke

"apa kau telah tertular tabiat buruk Naruto, Sasuke?" tuduh Fugaku "kau ku sekolahkan bukan untuk menjadi seorang preman seperti adikmu!"

"OTOU-SAN!" bentak Sasuke tak terima saat ayahnya menyalahkan Naruto

"JANGAN MEMBENTAKKU SASUKE!" balas Fugaku yang terbawa emosi

Naruto memandang kosong pada lantai dibawahnya, jantungnya seperti tercabik-cabik saat mendengar tuduhan sang ayah padanya, dia ingin menjerit dan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya…tapi tak bisa, dia tahu suaranya tak akan pernah didengar di dalam keluarga ini….sama seperti Sembilan tahu yang lalu. Mendengar pertengkaran kedua orang yang disayanginya semakin memanas karna dirinya, membuat butiran sebening Kristal itu tak lagi mampu ditahannya, mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang mulai tampak pucat. Perlahan ia berlutut, bersujud di bawah kaki sang ayah.

"maaf….karna aku telah hadir dalam keluarga ini dan merengkut kebahagian yang kalian punya" mohonnya dengan tubuh bergetar menahan pilu. Membuat semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu tercekat melihatnya

"maaf….karna aku telah membuat malu nama keluarga ini" mohonnya lagi

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto, berdiri!" perintah Sasuke yang tak suka melihat adiknya itu terus bersujud di hadapan sang ayah

"maaf….karna aku, okaa-san meninggal" tak dihiraukannya ucapan sasuke, rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam membuatnya tak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri

"berhenti naruto, jangan meminta maaf lagi. kau tak salah apa-apa" sasuke memandang nanar adiknya

"maaf….karna aku hanya bisa membawa pengaruh buruk dan membuat kalian bertengkar. Aku memang pantas untuk dibenci.…aku memang pantas untuk dipukul. Maaf otou-san….maaf nii-san…." kali ini tangisnya pecah

Iruka segera menghampiri Naruto, ia sudah tak sanggup lagi melihat Naruto terluka lebih dalam karna terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri "sudah…hentikan semua penyesalan anda tuan muda, berdirilah" Iruka mencengkram kedua bahu naruto yang bergetar, membantunya untuk berdiri

Naruto membiarkan Iruka membantunya berdiri, lalu diangkatnya kepala untuk melihat wajah sang ayah didepannya yang tak bersuara sedikitpun "otou-san, aku tahu aku hanya menjadi beban dalam keluarga ini. Otou-san bisa mencabut hak adopsi ku dan aku akan segera pergi dari rumah ini. Terimah kasih untuk semua kebahagian yang telah kudapatkan dalam keluarga ini" ucapnya lirih, kemudian segera keluar dari ruang kerja ayahnya itu tanpa pernah tahu bahwa ucapannya telah melukai hati ketiga orang dewasa yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut

Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup oleh Naruto setelah, ia langsung berlari mengejar sosok pemuda itu yang telah hilang dari pandangan matanya. Tak akan ia biarkan Naruto pergi dari sisinya.

"Naruto…." sasuke langsung memeluk adik yang dicintainya itu dari belakang saat melihat sosoknya. Ditenggelamkannya wajahnya pada bahu Naruto, menumpahkan air matanya disana tanpa ada suara isak tangis yang terdengar, hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan adiknya tadi

Naruto tercekat saat mendapati Sasuke memelukanya dari belakang. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menyadari bahwa sosok itu sedang menangis dalam diam di pundaknya. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa ia bahagia saat mendengar Sasuke memanggil namanya dan memeluknya seperti ini. Pelukan itu terasa begitu hangat, menenangkan dan membuatnya merasa nyaman. Kalau ia boleh bersikap untuk egois, ia ingin meminta pada kami-sama agar menghentikan nafasnya saat ini juga, membiarkan raga tak bernyawanya berada dalam pelukan orang yang begitu dicintainya.

"naruto…."panggilnya lagi begitu lembut

Ada getara halus yang merasuk kedalam dadanya saat mendengar sasuke memanggil namanya seperti itu. Menerbangkan harapannya begitu tinggi saat disadarinya kedua lengan kokoh Sasuke memeluknya semakin dalam. Kebahagiaan itu kini memenuhi ruang dihatinya, menggantikan semua kesedihan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya, seolah-olah kejadian di ruang kerja ayahnya tadi tak pernah terjadi. Tapi ternyata kebahagian itu tak bersedia bertahan lama dihatinya saat memori otaknya kembali mengingatkan pada pembicaraan sore tadi bersama Gaara

'bodoh….apa yang ku harapkan dari pelukan ini. bahkan tak pernah ada cinta dihatinya untukku. Dia hanya mengasihaniku, tak lebih' pikirnya, Lalu Naruto melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dari tubuhnya, meskipun hatinya merasa enggan untuk melakukan hal itu.

Sasuke tercengang saat mendapati naruto menelaskan pelukannya. Hatinya begitu sakit mendapati penolakan Naruto tersebut. Pandangannya mulai mengabur oleh air mata saat dilihatnya Naruto terus berjalan meninggalkannya 'berhentilah, naruto….kumohon. beri aku alasan untuk mencegah kepergianmu. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mengatakan kalau aku menyayangimu, mengatakan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu' pintanya dalam hati

.

.

.

Iruka berdiri didepan pintu kamar Naruto dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan untuk majikannya tersebut "tuan muda….saya membawakan makan malam untuk anda"

"anda harus makan tuan muda, saya mohon….tolong buka pintunya" ucap Iruka sekali lagi saat tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari dalam kamar

"tuan muda…." Ucapan Iruka terhenti saat ia meraih handel pintu dan mendapati kamar Naruto tak terkunci. Perlahan di dorongnya pintu itu menggunakan badannya dan melangkah masuk kedalam kamar yang gelap. Iruka meraba dinding, mencari saklar lampu lalu menghidupkannya. Diedarkannya pandangan keseluruh ruangan mencari keberadaan Naruto "TUAN MUDA!" pekiknya kaget saat mendapati tubuh Naruto tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di atas karpet tebal yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan

* * *

semua pertanyaan kalian di kotak review bukannya nggak mau kujawab, cuman selagi jawaban itu akan ada di tiap-tiap chapter kedepannya, maka aku lenih milih untuk diam. dan jika emang perlu dijawab oleh aku sendiri, maka aku akan jawab lewat PM.

ku harap chap ini udah panjang, karna kayaknya emang sebatas ini kemampuan aku berpikir.

dan yang minta naruto untuk dibuat scene bahagia, maaf...karna chapter kali inipun belum sanggup aku berikan kebahagian itu untuk naru. aku masih betah membuat bocah energik satu itu menderita, yaaaa...sudah seperti hobi tersendiri buat aku saat melihat dia menderita*diinjak naru*

yang minta scene sasunaru dibanyakin kali inipun sepertinya masih mengalami kekecewaan hahahahaha*ketawa iblis* namanya juga bertahap...jadi sabar ya, nanti buah kesabaran itu kita nikmati sama-sama *banyak bacot*

gimana chapter kali ini...HURT-nggak? kalo kata akusih kurang. semoga aku bisa buat yang lebih nyakitin dari ini nantinya

dimohon saran dan kritik yang membangun, karna aku menunggu itu *kiss for all*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto **

**FF : Aries Fanfiction**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/comfort, Family**

**Rate : T-M**

**Pairing : SasuNaru, GaaNaru**

**Warning **

**Lemon, Boys Love**

**cerita ini hanya fiktif dengan meminjam beberapa chara dalam anime/manga Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei. maaf jika tulisan ini masih acak-acakan karna saya bukanlah seorang penulis yang profesional tapi, ingin terus belajar untuk menjadi penulis prefesional. cerita ini khusus dipersembahkan untuk para fudanshi dan fujoshi. jika kalian bukan kategori tersebut, mohon jangan dilanjutkan untuk membaca cerita ini. sekian dan terimakasih.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan teliti, kabuto memeriksa denyut nadi naruto pada pergelangan tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah tidak sadarkan diri tersebut. Berdiri tak jauh dibelakang sang dokter berkaca mata bulat itu, Fugaku, sasuke dan juga iruka menatap dengan perasaan cemas.

"bagaimana keadaannya? Apa ada masalah dengan hatinya?" dengan tak sabaran, fugaku langsung mencecar kabuto dengan berbagai pertanyaan, raut kecemasan begitu terlihat jelas diwajah kepala keluarga uchiha itu

Laki-laki yang telah bertahun-tahun menjadi dokter pribadi keluarga uchiha itupun berdiri menghadap fugaku. Dia telah selesai mengecek semua tanda-tanda vital naruto

"apa belakangan ini ada masalah yang mengganggu pikirannya fugaku-san?" Kabuto berngenyit bingung saat mendapati fukagu hanya dia. sang kepala keluarga uchiha itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang ia ajukan sama sekali

"naruto mengalami sedikit tekanan. penyebab pingsannya tak ada hubungannya dengan kesehatan hatinya, jadi anda tenang saja. saya akan memberikan multivitamin untuk dia minum dalam beberapa hari kedepan" kabuto menuliskan beberapa resep obat pada secarik kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada fugaku "dan satu lagi, pastikan naruto selalu meminum obat yang telah saya resepkan selama ini"

"maaf kabuto-san…."sela iruka ditengah pembicaran kabuto pada fugaku "sampai kapan tuan muda akan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu? Bukankah tuan muda sudah sembuh total? lalu kenapa dia masih harus meminum obat-obatan itu setiap hari?"

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu iruka? Apa selama ini naruto tidak pernah meminum obatnya?" tanya fugaku mengintimidasi

"tidak tuan, selama ini tuan muda naruto selalu meminum obatnya. Saya hanya merasa kasihan karna sepertinya tuan muda tidak menyukai obat-obatan itu"

"iruka-san, naruto tidak mempunyai pilihan. Mau tidak mau dia harus meminum obat-obat itu seumur hidupnya dan itu untuk kebaikannya sendiri" ucap kabuto menjelaskan. dia memaklumi bagaimana perasaan iruka terhadap naruto karna ia tahu sang kepala pelayan tersebut sangat menyayangi si bungsu uchiha

"kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, permisi" setelah memberi salam, kabuto segera kembali kerumah sakit tempat dimana ia bekerja

Setelah kepergian sang dokter, tidak ada satupun yang beranjak dari kamar naruto. ketiganya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, namun dalam fokus objek yang sama, yaitu pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap diatas ranjang tempat tidurnya

Fugaku berjalan mendekat kesisi ranjang, mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur. Sebelah tangannya terangkat mengelus rambut pirang putranya dengan hati-hati "aku kembali menyakiti putra kecil kita mikoto. Aku ayah yang buruk" batinnya merasa menyesal. Dia sangat menyayangi naruto. namun luka dihatinya karna kematian perempuan yang sangat dicintainya membuat perasaan sayangnya pada naruto mulai membeku. Dan pada akhirnya, bentuk kepedulian dan kasih sayangnya selalu berujung dengan sikap dingin, kata-kata kasar, hingga yang terakhir, dia mulai belibatkan kekerasan fisik untuk mendidik anak yang begitu sangat dicintainya

Nada Suara ring tone yang berasal dari handphone milik fugaku seketika meemecahkan keheningan yang tercipta diruangan tersebut

Laki-laki paruh baya itupun segera keluar kamar untuk menjawab panggilan yang masuk ke handphonenya yang berasal dari salah satu karyawannya dikantor "ada apa?"

Iruka dan sasuke samar-samar mencuri dengar pembicaraan fugaku ditelfon. Perubahan mimik wajah pada laki-laki paruh baya itu membuat keduanya yakin bahwa isi percakapan itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting berhubungan dengan perusahaan

"APA KAU INGIN MEMBUAT PERUSAHAAN KU BANGKRUT HAHHH!" maki fugaku kepada sang penelfon

"kurang dari setengah jam aku akan tiba dikantor. Jika sampai data-data perusahaan bocor ke pihak asing, maka akan kupastikan kau membusuk dipenjara! Dasar tidak berguna!" decak fugaku kesal sebelum ia memutuskan sambungan telfonnya secara sepihak. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk terus berdiam diri disana. Sejenak dipandanginya wajah naruto yang belum sadarkan diri sebelum ia pergi menuju ruang kerjanya yang berada di lantai bawah

Sasuke yang merasa geram melihat sikap ayahnya yang lebih mementingkan urusan pekerjaan dari pada kesehatan naruto ikut terselut emosi. Segera disusulnya sang ayah. Dia akan membuat perhitungan pada sosok yang selama ini selalu ia hormati

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, sasuke langsung masuk begitu saja kedalam ruang kerja ayahnya "otou-san, naruto masih belum sadar. Apa kau akan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja?" sasuke menatap tak suka pada ayahnya yang terlihat sibuk didepan layar komputer diatas meja kerjanya

"ada banyak pelayan yang akan menjaganya, kau tidak perlu cemas" jawab fugaku seadanya. Setelah data yang ia perlukan ter-_copy _pada sebuah _flasdisk_, fugaku kembali mematikan komputernya

"Dia lebih membutuhkan mu, ayahnya! bukan para pelayan!" ucap sasuke dengan nada suara sedikit meninggi

"jangan mulai membuat masalah sasuke. naruto sudah besar. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi yang selalu menangis bila tidak mendapati orang tuanya berada di sisinya. Anak itu kubesarkan bukan untuk menjadi anak yang manja"

"tapi setidaknya tunggulah sampai dia sadar"

Fugaku yang tak peka dengan hawa gelap yang telah mengelilingi putra sulungnya lebih memilih untuk tak peduli dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja, tapi seketika langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar bentakan keras yang keluar dari mulut sasuke

"NARUTO ITU ANAKMU!" bentak sasuke, lalu berbalik menatap sang ayah "karna sikapmu, karna tindakanmu, dan karna ucapanmu, lagi-lagi dia terluka" kedua onyx sasuke berkilat tajam, menatap penuh kebencian pada sosok laki-laki yang berdiri beberapa centi didepannya

"selama ini aku tidak pernah sekalipun melihatnya melanggar janji yang pernah dia buat pada okaa-san dulu. Bahkan sebesar apapun kesedihan dan kesakitan yang ia rasakan, tidak sekalipun dia pernah mengeluarkan air matanya"

"tapi tadi dia telah melanggar janjinya itu karna mu. bersujud dan menangis meminta maaf padamu, hingga berpikir dirinya tak diinginkan lagi dikeluarga ini, apakah otou-san berpikir dia akan baik-baik saja? beradalah disisinya saat dia sadar nanti. Katakan bahwa otou-san sangat menyayanginya, kumohon….." tidak sedetikpun sasuke memaligkan wajahnya dari sang ayah, berharap dengan sangat ayahnya mau mendengarkannya dan mengabulkan permohonannya kali ini

Sesaat, setelah mendengarkan ucapan sasuke, fugaku mulai ragu untuk kembali kekantor. Dalam hati kecilnya, ada keinginan untuk melakukan apa yang sasuke minta.

Tapi masalah perusahaannya kali ini juga sangat penting, jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kekacauan yang timbul akibat kecerobohan bawahannya hingga hacker berhasil menyusup masuk kedalam program data computer perusahaan, maka bisa dipastikan nilai saham perusahaannya akan menurun drastis jika data-data itu sampai bocor kepada para pesaing bisnisnya

"maafkan otou-san, sasuke" sesal fugaku kemudian.

Kedua mata sasuke terbelalak maksimal, menatap tak percaya pada keputusan sang ayah saat laki-laki itu berbalik membelakanginya, meraih handel pintu dan membuka daun pintu tersebut, lalu melangkah keluar

"apakah harus menunggu naruto kembali sekarat maka kau akan berada disisinya seperti dulu. Apa itu yang kau inginkan otousa-san?" Langkah fugaku terhenti mendengar kalimat terakhir yang sasuke ucapkan. Tapi lagi-lagi, masalah perusahan ternyata menduduki prioritas utama dalam diri laki-laki itu saat ini. Dengan langkah berat, fugaku pergi meninggalkan sasuke begitu saja

.

.

.

Iruka yang tidak pernah beranjak dari kamar naruto sedetikpun, tersentak kaget saat melihat kedua kelopak mata milik tuan mudanya itu mengerjap perlahan, penampakkan kembali keindahan warna biru yang begitu menenangkan dari dua bola mata yang tertutup sejak tadi

"tuan muda, anda sudah sadar? Syukurlah" ucap iruka lega sambil mengurut dadanya pelan, senang mendapati naruto yang telah siuman

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya naruto dengan suara serak, lalu sebelah tangannya memegang kepalanya yang masih terasa sedikit sakit "arrgghh…." Ringisnya menahan sakit

"anda jangan memaksakan diri tuan muda, berbaring saja dulu ditempat tidur" buru-buru iruka menahan badan naruto yang sedikit limbung saat pemuda itu berusaha mendudukkan dirinya

"apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"anda hanya pingsan karna sedikit mengalami tekanan, setidaknya itulah yang dikatakan kabuto-san pada kami tadi"

"kami? Apakah sewaktu aku pingsan tadi otou-san dan nii—san ada disini?"

"ya, mereka ada disini menemani anda"

"benarkah?"

"tentu, apakah anda sudah tidak percaya lagi dengan ucapan saya?" iruka hanya tersenyum saat melihat naruto menggelengkan kepalanya

Ada sedikit perasaan lega yang naruto rasakan saat mendengar ucapan iruka barusan. setidaknya, disaat dirinya sakit, ayah dan kakak laki-lakinya masih mempedulikannya "lalu dimana mereka?" tanya naruto heran saat tidak mendapati sosok kedua kuluarganya itu sewaktu ia membuka mata tadi.

Naruto menunggu jawaban dari iruka, tapi laki-laki itu tidak lagi membuka suaranya. Dia mulai meragukan kebenaran dari ucapan iruka tadi "kau berbohong. Otou-san dan nii-san tidak pernah berada disini sebelumnya, iyakan?"

"tidak tuan muda, mereka tadi benar-benar disini. Mereka mengkhawatirkan anda"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku paman?! Dimana otou-san dan nii-san?!" tanya naruto sekali lagi, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat selimut bercorak awan biru yang ia pakai

"fugaku-sama kembali kekantor karna ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan, dan tuan muda sasuke, saya tidak tahu dia pergi kemana"

Tajamnya ujung pisau tak kasat mata yang selama ini selalu melukai hati pemuda pirang itu kembali menorehkan luka di tempat yang sama. Luka-luka itu telah bernanah sejak lama. Sebenarnya sampai kapan dirinya akan bersikap sok kuat, sok tegar, padahal didalamnya ia telah lama hancur. Dia bagaikan dinding yang terus berdiri kokoh, namun ada bayak retakan di bagai sisinya

"aku ingin sendiri paman, pergilah"

"Saya tidak mungkin meninggalkan anda dam kondisi seperti…."

"AKU INGIN SENDIRI!" tanpa sadar naruto berteriak kepada iruka. Seketika ia langsung merasa bersalah saat mendapati raut kekagetan diwajah sang kepala pelayan yang selama ini selalu menyayanginya. Iruka hanya mengkhawatirkannya, dan tidak seharusnya ia melakukan hal kurang ajar seperti tadi "maaf…."ucapnya pelan

Iruka menghembuskan nafas berat. Dia mencoba mengerti, mungkin naruto memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri saat ini "baiklah, saya akan meninggalkan tuan muda sendirian. saya akan menempatkan beberapa maid berjaga di depan pintu kamar, mereka akan berjaga-jaga bila tuan muda memerlukan sesuatu"

Dari luar kamar, berdiri tepat didepan celah pintu kamar naruto yang terbuka, sasuke melihat semua apa yang terjadi di dalam sana

"tuan muda" ucap iruka kaget mendapati sasuke ternyata telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar

"biar saja aku yang menjaganya malam ini"

Iruka menatap sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Tapi kemudian perkataan sasuke tadi tidak jadi ditentangnya saat melihat kecemasan yang terpancar dari sorot kedua manik malam milik tuan muda yang berdiri dihadapannya itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa sasuke ternyata masih menyayangi adiknya "kalau begitu saya mohon bantuannya, tuan muda" iruka sedikit membungkuk lalu dia segera pergi

Ketika melihat iruka sudah pergi, sasuke bermaksud untuk masuk kedalam kamar naruto, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara percakapan naruto dengan seseorang yang berasal dari dalam kamar.

"maaf, tadi aku ketiduran. Kau tidak perlu cemas, aku baik baik saja" ucap naruto lemah dengan satu tangan yang masih memegang ponsel di samping telinga kanannya. Perlahan, ditegakkannya tubuhnya, mencoba duduk bersandar pada bagian kepala tempat tidurnya

"suaramu mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya naruto. jangan berbohong padaku. Katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya"

Gaara, pemuda dari keluarga sabaku itu telah berusaha menghubungi ponsel naruto sejak empat jam yang lalu. Entah mengapa hatinya tiba-tiba gelisah memikirkan keadaan pemuda itu

"hahahahaha…."naruto tertawa, tapi tawa itu terdengar begitu pilu karna ia berusaha menahan tangis "tahu apa kau. Kalau aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, maka aku baik-baik saja"

"harus berapa kali aku katakan agar kau mengerti naruto. berhentilah berpura-pura untuk tegar, aku tahu kau dalam keadaan tidak baik sekarang" naruto diam, mendengarkan kata-demi kata yang keluar dari mulut gaara

"kau tidak sendirian, masih ada aku yang akan selalu menjaga dan menyayangimu"

"kalau begitu tinggalkan aku. Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untuk menjaga ataupun menyayangiku lagi gaara"

"aku sudah berjanji di depan makan kankuro untuk terus menjagamu, naruto. dan aku juga telah berjanji pada dirimu untuk tidak akan meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu menepati janjiku pada mereka. aku akan penepatinya naruto"

Naruto tercekat mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan gaara. Dia yang meminta pemuda itu untuk berjanji, tapi kenapa sekarang dia justrul menyuruh pemuda itu mengingkari janjinya sendiri.

"g—gaara…." bisiknya parau. Air mata itu tidak mampu ditahan lagi, mengalir bersamaan dengan isakan tangis yang lolos dari mulutnya

"a—aku tidak sanggup lagi. a—aku sudah tidak mampu bertahan lagi…." Naruto menekan sebelah tangannya untuk menutup mulut, berusaha meredam suara tangisnya agar tidak didengar oleh siapa pun

Sementara itu, didalam kamar apartemennya, gaara hanya memilih diam. Dia hanya membiarkan naruto menangis sampai hati pemuda itu merasa lega, karna mungkin hanya sebatas menjadi pendengarlah perannya saat ini. Dia juga tidak lagi memaksa pemuda disebrang sana untuk menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi. Bahkan saat telfon disebrang sana ditutup secara sepihak oleh naruto, gaara tak mempertanyakan 'kenapa' ataun mencoba untuk menelfon kembali. Sebuah alasan sederhana yang ia pikirkan mengatakan bahwa 'naruto membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri saat ini'

.

.

.

Naruto masih terpekur, menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang telah dilakukan sosok angkuh yang kini berdiri dihadapannya "apa yang kau lakukan nii-san? Kembalikan handphone ku!"

Sasuke hanya diam, lalu dia pergi begitu saja dengan membawa handphone naruto yang tadi direbutnya secara paksa

"nii-san!" naruto menyingkap selimutnya, mencoba turun dari tempat tidur meskipun kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

Disinilah dia sekarang berada. Berdiri di depan pintu kamar sasuke yang terbuka tanpa mau melangkah lebih dalam untuk masuk kearea pribadi sang kakak. selama ini, kamar sasuke adalah satu-satunya ruangan yang tidak pernah dia masuki. Hal itu bukan tanpa alasan. Sasuke melarangnya. Melarangnya dengan sangat keras sejak ia mulai tinggal dirumah itu!

Naruto menggigit bibirnya, menatap gelisah kearah sasuke yang sedang duduk di kursi dekat meja belajarnya.

"nii-san, kumohon kembalikan handphone ku"

Bukannya mendengarkan perkataan naruto dan mengembalikan handphonenya, sasuke justrul membuang ponsel tersebut kedalam tempat sampah di samping meja belajar

Saat melihat nasib handphonenya yang berakhir di tempat sampah, tanpa pikir panjang naruto melangkah masuk kedalam kamar sasuke, mengambil kembali handphonenya yang tadi dibuang oleh sasuke. namun sasuke segera mencekal tangannya sebelum ia berhasil mendapatkan handphonenya

"lupakan benda itu, aku akan membelikanmu yang baru besok"

"tidak perlu" ucapnya bersikeras, menepis cekalan tangan sasuke dipergelangan tangannya

"kalau kau tidak mau besok, maka kita beli sekarang!" sasuke menarik tangan naruto, namun kembali ditepis dengan kasar oleh adiknya itu. pemuda pirang itu lebih memilih untuk memungut kembali handphonenya

Untuk kemarahan yang tidak ia mengerti, dan rasa tidak suka yang juga tidak ia pahami, sasuke kembali merebut paksa handphone naruto yang sudah berada di tangan sang adik. tidak tanggung-tanggung, sasuke langsung membanting alat komunikasi itu kelantai dengan keras hingga hancur.

Naruto tersenyum getir, ada luka yang besar di kedua matanya. dan sayangnya, luka itu tidak cukup jelas untuk disadari oleh pemuda yang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini

"bahkan orang yang bukan keluarga, memperlakukanku layaknya seperti kelurga" naruto berucap lirih, kemudian ia berbalik. Dia ingin segera kembali kekamarnya. Jujur saja, badannya masih terasa lemas, dan sesekali kepalanya masih berdenyut merasakan sakit.

BRAKKKK

Sasuke mengunci pergerakan naruto, mendorong tubuh adiknya itu ke tembok dan mencengkran kedua pergelangan tangan pemuda itu tepat diatas kepalanya hingga ia tak bisa melakukan perlawanan sedikitpun

"apa yang kau lakukan!? lepas!" naruto mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk bisa lepas dari cengkraman sasuke, namun sekuat apapun usahanya mengerahkan tenaga, cekalan sasuke dikedua tangannya juga semakin menguat dan menyakitkan

"kau adalah seorang uchiha. hanya aku dan otou-san, keluarga yang kau miliki sekarang. hanya kami. Tidak ada yang lain. kau paham!" desis sasuke dengan intonasi yang tajam.

Onyx dan sapphire saling bertemu dalam jarak yang teramat tipis

"yang aku tahu, selama ini hubungan kakak-adik yang mengikat kita hanyalah sebuah formalitas yang tertulis diatas kertas setelah mendapatkan pengakuan hukum yang sah. semenjak aku datang kerumah ini, kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai adikmu, bahkan sampai detik ini! Katakan sesuatu jika yang kupikirkan itu salah"

Sasuke terdiam, dia tidak bisa membela diri karna semua yang diucapkan naruto adalah benar. Dia menggilai, begitu memuja sosok pemuda pirang itu dan ingin memiliki jiwa dan raganya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Dan semua perasaan itu bukanlah perasaan yang harusnya ada dalam diri seorang kakak untuk adiknya. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menganggap naruto adik sementara pemuda itu menempati posisi yang paling tinggi dihatinya.

"kau ingin tahu alasan kenapa aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai adik? Baiklah. Akan kutunjukkan padamu alasan yang sebenarnya "

"apa maksudmu?" tanya naruto. sasuke tidak menjawab. Dikuncinya pintu lalu dikantonginya kunci itu

Sasuke kembali mendekati naruto, dan dari cara tatapan pemuda itu menatapnya, naruto merasakan sesuatu yang membuat sasuke terlihat menakutkan dimatanya

dengan kasar, sasuke manarik tangan adiknya, menyeret pemuda itu kearah tempat tidur dan menghempaskan tubuh lemah naruto diatasnya.

"a—apa yang ingin kau lakukan nii-san?" naruto tersentak saat sasuke mulai melapas ikat pinggangnya sendiri. sekarang ia mengerti dari mana timbulnya rasa takut saat melihat kedua mata kakaknya tadi "jangan main-main. I—ini tidak lucu, nii-san!"

"bukankah kau yang memaksaku melakukan hal ini?!" sasuke menindih tubuh adiknya itu, lalu mengikatkan kedua pergelangan tangan sang adik dengan ikat pinggang miliknya diatas kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari potongan-potongan besi berwarna emas yang penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit bergaya eropa.

"nii-san….apa yang kau laku….aaakkkhhh"seketika naruto menjerit menahan sakit saat sasuke menekan satu lututnya pada daerah selangkanganya

"lepaskan aku nii-sa, aku mohon" naruto menatap nanar sosok sasuke yang kini berada diatas tubuhnya.

"setelah apa yang semua terjadi? Tidak naruto. aku tidak akan melakukannya"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat bibir sasuke menyentuh bibirnya kasar. Sekuat tenaga dia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, berusaha menolak ciuman sasuke yang begitu liar dan menuntut

Menyadari penolakan sang adik benar-benar telah menyakiti hatinya. Masih jelas diingatannya bahwa tidak sedikitpun naruto melawan sewaktu gaara menciumnya di depan gerbang sekolah siang tadi. Tapi sekarang, pemuda yang dicintainya itu menolak ciumannya mati-matian

Sasuke berhenti, ditatapnya wajah naruto yang sudah memerah "kau benar-benar membuatku marah naruto!" desisnya tajam. Sasuke langsung mengambil gunting dalam laci disamping tempat tidur lalu menggunting asal kaos yang dikenakan naruto. setelah mengenyahkan pakaian atas, dia juga menanggalkan celana panjang dan celana dalam sang adik hingga tubuh berbalut kulit tan itu benar-benar polos tanpa sehelai kainpun yang melekat pada tubuhnya

"aaahhhhh…nnnhhh...nii-sanhh...aakkhh..." Tubuh naruto meremang saat sasuke mulai memainkan dua titik sentitive di dadanya. bahkan suara desahannya semakin kuat saat sasuke mulai menghisap salah satu puting susunya yang sudah mengeras

Naruto menggigit bibirnya kuat. Sudah cukup baginya untuk mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang terdengar begitu menjijikkan ditelinya. Dia benci situasi ini, dimana tubuhnya menghianati otaknya untuk terus meminta lebih sentuhan-sentuhan yang diberikan sasuke. meskipun tak dipungkirinya ada sedikit rasa nikmat saat mulut dan jari-jari sasuke terus bermain pada titik-titik sensitive di tubuhnya, tapi tetap apa yang telah sasuke lakukan membuatnya sakit

"nnhhh…..khu—mohonnn….hentikan semua ini…..aakkhh..."naruto mulai menjerit saat sasuke mulai bermain dengan bagian selatan tubuhnya. sasuke terus menaik-turunkan satu tangannya pada kesejatian naruto dengan tempo yang semakin cepat

tak puas sampai disitu, sasuke semakin menurunkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya tepat berada di atas area pribadi milik naruto. ia menatap sebentar kesejatian naruto yang telah mengacung sempurna dengan cairan precum yang meleleh diatasnya, lalu segera memasukkan benda panjang itu kemulutnya

Naruto menggeleng frustasi. Sekuat tenaga dia meredam suaranya saat sasuke terus memberikan hisapan-hisapan kuat pada benda miliknya. Pemuda itu semakin menggigit kuat bibirnya hingga cairan pekat berwarna merah mulai tampak mengalir turun dari sudut bibirny

"AAAHHH…..!" satu erangan nikmat lolos dari mulutnya saat naruto mencapai klimaksnya di dalam mulut sasuke. tubuh berbalut kulit tan itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaga untuk melawan dan menolak semua perlakuan sasuke pada tubuhnya. kepalanya terasa pusing, pandangannya mengabur dan jatungnya berdentum dengan begitu keras.

Naruto tercekat saat sasuke mulai memposisikan tubuhnya pada lubang kecil miliknya dibawah sana "kumohon berhenti, jangan diteruskan lagi nii-san. aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan lebih dari ini" kata naruto panik, suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan bergetar karna ia mulai tak bisa menahan tangisnya

Tapi perkataan dan permohonannya hanya dianggap seperti angin lalu oleh sang kakak

Dan dalam satu hentakan kasar, sasuke telah mengklaim naruto sebagai miliknya

"AAAKKHHH!" naruto menjerit dan menangis sejadi-jadinya saat dia merasakan sakit dan panas yang mengoyak tubuhnya

sasuke semakin tak dapat mengontrol dirinya saat ia merasakan dunianya semakin berputar dalam gelombang arus kenikmatan yang semakin menyeret jauh akal sehatnya dan membuatnya semakin gila. satu ciuman penuh possesive ia berikan sesaat sebelum dirinya dan naruto membaur menjadi satu dalam puncak dunia putih bersih yang mereka singgahi

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya diam, mencermati kondisi naruto yang berjarak hanya beberapa senti didekatnya. Tubuh polos yang dipenuhi banyak bercak merah keunguan hasil perbuatannya beberapa saat yang lalu kini sudah tidak bergetar lagi. sosok yang dipandanginya itu hanya memandang hampa ke luar jendela. Hanya ada dua reaksi yang ditemuinya. Tangis tertahan –yang meskipun beberapa saat yang lalu sempat terurai dan kemudian dipaksa untuk menghilang— dengan jelas masih bisa dilihatnya membayang dalam kedua sapphire yang selama ini begitu dia puja. Melihat hal itu membuat hati sang raven langsung disergap perasaan dingin dan perih

Baru saja saat sasuke akan bergerak mendekati naruto, bermaksud menutupi tubuh polos itu dengan sehelai selimut yang tergeletak dilantai, pemuda pirang itu telah mencoba bangkit dan turun dari tempat tidur

"kau baik-baik saja?" rasa khawatir saat melihat wajah kesakitan naruto benar-benar membuat sasuke cemas. Kedua tangannya reflek memegang bahu sang adik saat melihat tubuh itu mulai goyah.

"jangan menyentuhku!" naruto menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari sasuke. dia tidak ingin sasuke menyentuhnya lagi, sudah cukup sakit yang diberikan sasuke pada tubuh dan hatinya. dia tidak ingin mengulang kembali waktu dimana sasuke telah menginjak-nginjak harga dirinya dengan begitu kejam

Tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kainpun, dan mengabaikan semua rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian bawahnya, naruto terus melangkah menuju pintu. Sampai di depan pintu dia berhenti, lalu berdiri menunggu, karena pintu itu terkunci dan kuncinya ada pada sasuke.

Sasuke merogoh saku jelananya, mengeluarkan anak kunci yang disimpannya kemudian melangkah menuju pintu. Dimasukkannya anak kunci itu kedalam lubang pintu lalu memutarnya dengan tatapan mata yang masih tertuju pada naruto, walau pemuda pirang itu tidak sekalipun memandang kearahnya.

Saat sasuke membuka pintu perlahan, naruto segera melangkah keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti karna sasuke mencekal tangan kirinya

"apakah kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku melakukan semua ini padamu?" naruto diam, pemuda itu tetap menolak untuk memandang sasuke meskipun pemuda itu bertanya padanya

"aku menyukaimu" lagi-lagi naruto tetap diam. Bahkan pemuda itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Dan hal itu membuat sasuke takut. Takut jika memang ternyata cintanya untuk sang adik hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan

"aku mencintaimu naruto"

Setelah sekian detik hanya bisa terdiam mendengar semua ucapan sasuke, tiba-tiba naruto berbalik dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Dilayangkannya satu tamparan keras ke pipi sasuke yang cukup membuat tubuh cowok itu terdorong kebelakang

"KAU..…!" Naruto menatap tajam sasuke. dia tidak tahu harus bicara apalagi. Dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat ini. Begitu banyak pertanyaan tak terjawab yang muncul dihati dan pikirannya

Bagaimana bisa...bagaimana bisa sasuke mengatakan bahwa 'pemuda itu mencintai dirinya' setelah apa yang dia lakukan

Cinta yang seperti apa?

Cinta yang bagaimana?

Beberapa saat yang lalu ia disakiti

Beberapa saat yang lalu harga dirinya telah diinjak-injak

Dan beberapa saat yang lalu dia telah diperlakukan hina melebihi manusia-manusia jalang diluar sana

Sasuke kembali menegakkan kepalanya, tidak ada kemarahan sedikitpun yang terpancar dalam kedua mata sepekat malam itu. Hanya ada tatapan lembut yang ia berikan pada seseorang yang telah memenuhi ruang hatinya selama ini, sosok yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini "inilah alasannya naruto. aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai adik. Perasaan ini lebih besar dari apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku…."

"SUDAH, CUKUP! HENTIKAN SEMUA OMONG KOSONG INI!" naruto melangkah mundur, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat, menahan getaran yang begitu hebat pada tubuhnya

"aku membencimu…! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!" naruto berbalik, berlari memasuki kamarnya lalu menutup pintu disertai dengan dentuman yang keras

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kata-kata menyakitkan itu akan keluar dari mulut orang yang paling dicintainya. Dan kenyataan itupun membuat pemuda itu terguncang hebat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan dingin mulai merayap naik dari ujung kakinya, seluruh tubuhnya dibekukan oleh rasa dingin yang menyakitkan

Semuanya kini semakin rumit dan tidak terjelaskan.

Keduanya hancur.

Sasuke, dan

Naruto

Kali ini mereka benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi hati masing-masing.

Terkadang takdir itu kejam. Saat kedua hati itu saling mumuja kata cinta untuk satu sama lain dalam diam, keduanya merasa sakit. Lantas kenapa saat kalimat cinta itu terucap secara gamblang, keduanya jauh lebih merasakan sakit

.

.

.

Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi naruto untuk menormalkan kembali hati dan emosinya, meski rasa sakit dan sesak itu terus terasa meremukkan dadanya, ia bertahan, berdiri untuk memulai sesuatu atas keputusan yang telah ia buat.

Langit masih gelap, dan itu adalah waktu yang tepat baginya untuk pergi dari rumah keluarga uchiha sebelum semua pelayan bangun dan memulai melakukan rutinitas pagi mereka seperti biasa.

Kaki jenjang yang berbalut celana jins dipadukan t-shit lengan panjang berwarna biru gelap, itu adalah satu setelan pakaian yang sangat buruk jika mengingat bahwa suhu diluar sana adalah 12o celcius

naruto melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Sejenak langkahnya terhenti saat melihat pintu kamar sasuke yang masih terbuka didepannya, entah kemana pemiliknya pergi. Yang dia tahu sasuke pergi meninggalkan rumah tidak lama setelah ia meninggalkan sang kakak masuk kedalam kamar.

Naruto kembali melangkah. Perlahan ia mulai meniti satu persatu anak tangga sehati-hati mungkin agar ia tidak menciptakan suara yang mencurigakan dan membuat seseorang bangun karnanya

Dan ketika sang dewa matahari mulai bersinar angkuh di langit kota tokyo, semua orang yang ada dikediaman mansion megah itu dilanda kepanikan besar saat menyadari kedua tuan muda mereka hilang tanpa ada satupun dari sang tuan muda yang dapat dihubungi.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" shikamaru yang baru datang langsung mendudukkan dirinya pada sebuah sofa panjang ruangan santai apartemen sederhana milik sai

"dia tidur setelah menghancurkan apartemenku, hebat bukan?!" kekesalan masih tampak di wajah sai meskipun si pengacau apartemennya itu sudah tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu

"brengsek! kenapa noda ini tidak bisa hilang hahhh!" teriak sai frustasi saat noda bekas alkohol yang tumpah di karpet kesayangannya tidak juga hilang meskipun dia telah berulang kali membersihkannya dengan air sabun

Shikamaru mendengus geli melihat wajah keputus-asaan sai yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan "buang saja benda itu dan beli yang baru"

Sai langsung menghujam temannya itu dengan tatapan membunuh miliknya "sekali lagi kau mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak berguna, akan kupastikan kau kehilangan rambut nanasmu itu!" ucap sai jengkel, pemuda itupun ikut duduk disebelah shikamaru setelah ia merasa tubuhnya tidak sanggup lagi untuk bekerja. Dua jam yang lalu ia dipaksa untuk bekerja rodi membersihkan apartemennya yang berantakan karna ulah sang teman yang saat ini sedang tidur di kamar tamu apartemennya

"berapa botol alkohol dia habiskan tadi?" tanya shikamaru kemudian

"tiga, empat, entahlah, aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak dia menghabiskan isi botol-botol itu. Kalau kau penasaran lihat saja sampahnya di plastik hitam yang ada di dapur. Hitung saja ada berapa botol alkohol kosong disana"

"apa dia mengatakan masalahnya padamu?"

"tidak ada. mendekatinya saja aku tidak berani saat itu. Dia terlihat seperti orang sakit jiwa. Spikopat!" bulu kuduk sai kembali merinding saat mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Saat dimana sasuke menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya pukul empat dini hari dengan membawa sekantong penuh plastik alkohol. Dan waktu dia membiarkan sasuke masuk ke dalam apartemennya, temannya itu justrul mengamuk sejadi-jadinya dan menghancurkan beberapa barang yang ada dalam apartemennya

"maaf aku baru bisa datang setelah mata pelajan pertama disekolah tadi selesai" ucap shikamaru yang merasa tidak enak hati karna telah membiarkan sai kerepotan sendirian menghadapi sasuke

"sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kau sudah datang. sekarang tugasmu buatkan aku makanan. Karna aku sangat lapar sekarang"

Shikamaru menghela nafas panjang. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, pemuda bermata sipit itu langsung menuju dapur. Dia mengambil beberapa telur didalam kulkas, dan beberapa bahan lainnya yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat omelet

"tadi pagi, paman fugaku menelfonku menanyakan keberadaan sasuke"

"lalu kau katakan sasuke ada diapartemenku?"

"tidak. aku bilang aku tidak tahu dimana sasuke. paman fugaku juga menyuruhku mengecek apakah naruto datang ke sekolah apa tidak pagi ini" ucap shikamaru yang mulai menyalakan kompor gas

Mendengar hal itu, sai langsung menegakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya bersandar pada sofa "kenapa dia menyuruhmu mengecek keberadaan naruto disekolah?"

"aku juga tidak mengerti. Tapi naruto juga tidak datang kesekolah pagi ini"

"apa mungkin naruto juga menghilang dari rumah?"

"sepertinya begitu"ucap shikamaru singkat

Sai langsung berdiri dan menghampiri shikamaru di dapur "sesuatu yang serius dan menyakitkan pasti telah terjadi diantara mereka. Sampai-sampai sasuke bisa seperti itu" ucap sai menyimpulkan secara sepihak

"kau benar, tapi kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk bercerita" jawab shikamaru lemah

"ada apa? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

"pagi tadi gaara juga tidak datang kesekolah"

"lantas kenapa memangnya?"

"hanya sedikit merasa aneh. Apa kau masih ingat tentang kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya setahun yang lalu?"

"ya aku ingat. Dia benar-benar sinting dengan tetap memaksakan diri mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah dan datang memakai kursi roda. Anak itu sepertinya benar-benar terobsesi untuk mengalahkan sasuke. kalau aku jadi dia, menjadi siswa terpintar kedua disekolah itu sudah sangat membanggakan. Tck, manusia memang serakah" komentar sai mengkritik mengenai ego si bungsu sabaku tersebut

Shikamaru tidak berkata lebih lanjut. Dulu, dia, sai dan sasuke juga tidak mengerti kenapa gaara begitu sangat membenci si sulung uchiha itu. Tapi setelah kejadian kemaren sore, saat sasuke menceritakan satu rahasia tentang gaara, akhirnya semua rasa benci gaara terhadap temannya itu terpahami olehnya.

"sai…"panggil shikamaru

"ya"

shikamaru berniat memberitahu kepada temannya itu tentang satu kebenaran soal permasalahan gaara dan sasuke yang terjadi selama ini. Tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya cepat-cepat karna cerita itu nantinya akan kembali mengungkap dosa sasuke dimasa lalu. Lagi pula sai adalah teman yang ia dan sasuke miliki diawal tahun ajaran baru saat mereka bertiga mulai menginjakkan kaki di konoha senior haigh school. Jadi, cerita masa lalu itu juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hubungan pertemanan mereka "tidak. Bukan apa-apa"

Sai menatap heran punggung shikamaru yang berada didepannya "dasar aneh"

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke mansion uchiha hampir lewat tengah malam. Tidak dipedulikannya rasa asing saat melihat beberapa maid dan buttler yang masih siaga menyambutnya padahal hari sudah menunjukkan waktu berakhirnya jam kerja mereka

Pemuda itu langsung merebahkan badannya yang masih terasa lemas akibat ia memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya setelah terbangun di apartemen sai sore tadi, ditambah tidak ada satupun makanan yang masuk kedalam perutnya hingga saat ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya seperti mati rasa.

Meneguk begitu banyak minum-minuman beralkohol masih meninggalkan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Ingin rasanya ia mati karna keracunan alkohol seperti banyak pemberitaan yang tertulis di Koran-koran dan televisi. Tapi apa mau dikata, nasib berbicara lain kali ini. Dirinya terbangun dengan keadaan roh yang masih menempal utuh pada raganya.

Sasuke menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya, dan seperti biasa, kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna gelap itu selalu berada dalam keadaan rapi dan bersih. Bahkan cairan sisa-sisa kegiatan terlarangnya dengan naruto semalam tidak ada lagi, bersih tergantikan oleh seprai yang baru

BRAKKKK

Suara pintu yang dibuka paksa menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu keras

Seorang laki-laki dengan luka melintang di bagian hidung menerobos masuk kedalam kamar si raven dan langsung mencengkram kerah baju yang sasuke pakai, memaksa tubuh anak majikannya itu untuk berdiri dihadapannya

"apa-apaan kau iruka!" Bentak sasuke marah karna menganggap lancang kelakuan kepala pelayan keluarganya itu

"apa yang telah anda lakukan pada naruto?! APA YANG TELAH ANDA LAKUKAN PADANYA?!" teriak iruka marah. Satu pukulan keras ia layangkan pada wajah sasuke, membuat tubuh pemuda itu terbanting jatuh di atas kasur yang berada dibelakangnya

Iruka segera mengeluarkan satu keping cd dari saku celana panjangnya dan melemparkannya tepat disamping tubuh sasuke "itu adalah rekaman cctv tadi malam"

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya pada cd yang ada disampingnya. lenyap sudah semua amarahnya kepada iruka saat ia tahu alasan kenapa laki-laki itu melakukan hal seperti tadi padanya

"kenapa anda begitu kejam pada naruto, tuan muda? Apa kesalahan yang dia lakukan sehingga anda tega melakukan hal sekeji itu padanya? Kenapa….? Kenapa anda melakukan semua itu padanya" suara iruka mulai bergetar. Air mata itu tidak dapat lagi ditahannya saat dia mengingat apa isi rekaman cctv tersebut.

Awalnya iruka ingin menggunakan rekaman cctv itu untuk mencari petunjuk kemana hilangnya kedua tuan mudanya tersebut. tapi hasil rekaman pada bagian lorong lantai dua yang mengarah pada bagian sisi luar kamar sasuke dan naruto membuatnya syok, dan hal itu cukup menjelaskan padanya tentang apa yang terjadi pada malam itu, meskipun tidak secara keseluruhan

Saat caci maki dan kemarahan itu akan dia hujamkan kembali pada anak sulung majikannya itu, detik itu juga niatnya terhenti. Dia menutup mulutnya kembali saat melihat butiran bening mulai mengalir turun dari kedua mata sasuke yang terpejam

Pemuda itu menangis

Bahkan mungkin, ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi iruka melihat air mata sasuke setelah belasan tahun ia mengabdikan diri pada keluarga uchiha tersebut.

"aku mencintainya, iruka" ucap sasuke nyaris selirih hembusan angin. Namun keheningan pekat yang menyelimuti ruangan itu cukup membuat iruka mendengar dengan jelas apa yang telah diucapkan sang tuan muda beberapa detik yang lalu. Dan kenyataan itu terlalu mencengangkan untuk bisa diterimanya saat itu juga.

"sasuke" sebuah suara memanggilnya dalam keterkejutan hebat "kau sudah pulang?"

Berada didepan pintu, perlahan fugaku melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kamar putra sulungnya setelah yakin bahwa yang berada di atas tempat tidur itu adalah benar-benar anaknya

"dimana adikmu? Dimana naruto, sasuke!" fugaku semakin cemas saat dia tidak melihat naruto bersama sasuke

tubuh sasuke seketika bangkit dari posisi tidurnya saat melihat kepanikan sang ayah "apa maksud otou-san?" tanya sasuke, namun tidak dijawab oleh ayahnya "jawab aku otou-san!"

"tuan muda naruto menghilang sejak pagi tadi dan sampai sekarang kita semua tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya"

Wajah sasuke berubah pucat pasi saat mendengar ucapan iruka barusan. Kekagetan itu sukses membekukannya. Ketidaktahuan informasi mengenai hilangnya sang adik benar-benar memberikan pukulan telak baginya.

meskipun dua teman karibnya mengetahui hal itu, tetapi mereka tidak pernah mengatakan ataupun menyinggung hal apapun mengenai hilangnya adik dari teman mereka tersebut

.

.

.

* * *

hey..hey...ada yang masih mengingat dan menunggu ff abal-abal saya ini setelah nggak up-date selama berbulan-bulan?

aduh sory ya kalau banyak typo, hbs mepet dengan waktu soalnya

dan untuk lemon...aarrgghh...saya angkat tangan deh kalau ancur. buat unek-unek, kalian silahkan lampiaskan di kotak review


End file.
